Resident Evil: Aftermath
by DarkAngelus1
Summary: Life after the T Virus outbreak for the Resident Evil survivors. This story is focused mainly on the Outbreak characters, but the others will make appearances later on. Please, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters (duh).**

**Synopsis: Life after the T-Virus outbreak for the Resident Evil survivors. This story is focused mainly on the Outbreak characters, but the others will make appearances later on. I've used Outbreak 1, although I'll borrow from the second game as I need to. **

**Author's Note: I'm not quite sure where this one is going, so suggestions and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I am by no means an expert when it comes to Outbreak, so if I get something wrong, please let me know. But also allow for a little artistic freedom here, as well. I hope you enjoy the taleJ**

**Resident Evil: Aftermath**

**Chapter One**

**The creature rose up before them, a macabre amalgamation of man and science. It only vaguely resembled the man it had once been; there was nothing human about the Tyrant designated Thanatos. Its exposed heart beat slowly, visibly, its claws clenching and unclenching in time with the overlarge organ. Its blank eyes glowed eerily in the darkness as he stalked them, a small group of survivors who had spent the night fighting for not only their lives, but their very humanity. **

**There were only five of them left, they had been separated from the others three hours ago. He had know way of knowing if they were alive or dead, though he hoped like hell they made it. Only two of the other seven were warriors, and even they were hard-pressed to defend himself in the dead man's land that was Raccoon City.**

**He gripped the grenade launcher tighter as he backed away, glancing to either side of him as he did so. Yoko and Kevin were firing at the monster from his left, their expressions showing fear and determination as they attempted to end this nightmare. Mark and Cindy were shooting somewhere to his right, the retorts of their handguns echoing loudly through the smoke-filled night air. Their faces showed the horror they all shared, and his own fear suddenly drained away. In its place was a bone-deep resolve, born of desperation and the steadfast desire to simply _live_. **

**He wasn't going to die tonight, David King swore to himself. None of them were. They were going to kill this fucking thing, and they were going to escape the hell that Raccoon City had become--together.**

**"Scatter!" he yelled, his deep voice booming out like thunder. "Keep shooting, but don't let it corner you!"**

**The Tyrant turned halted and turned towards him, those blank eyes focusing on him with predatory intent. David lifted the rocket launcher and pulled the trigger, his silver-blue eyes narrowed with hatred. The B.O.W. came at him in a rush, and he dove to one side, only narrowly avoiding being impaled on its sharp claws. He rolled to a stop and jumped to his feet, loading another round as quickly as he could. He closed the weapon with a loud click and took another shot, aiming for that grotesque heart.**

**The monster howled in pain and dropped to one knee, and he shoved another round into the grenade launcher. Kevin and Yoko appeared at his side, firing into the exposed organ. Mark and Cindy had flanked the bioweapon and were throwing Molotov cocktails at it. They had finally run out of their scavenged ammunition, and were down to the very last of their makeshift weaponry.**

**"Shit!" Kevin Ryman cursed at his side, reloading his own .45. "I'm almost out of ammo, too."**

**"Y-yeah, so am I," Yoko Suzuki stammered breathlessly as she braced herself for another shot. The modified handgun jumped in her tiny hands, and she fought to keep it on target. "We have to help them, David!"**

**"I will." David continued to reload and fire as he ran, desperate to reach his friends before the Tyrant did. He heard Mark yell at the monster in defiance, saw the older man grasp Cindy and shove her behind him, just as the creature turned and jumped at them.**

**"No!" He watched with shock and horror as Thanatos knocked them aside as though they were ragdolls. They were flew through the air, landing hard on the cracked pavement. "Over here, you piece of shit! You want it? Come get some!"**

**Once again, the Tyrant turned towards him, and David smiled with grim satisfaction. "That's it, asshole. I'm right here."**

**"David, what are you doing?" Kevin yelled, stopping Yoko when she would have joined him. "Are you crazy, or what? We have to work together or we'll never beat this thing!"**

**"You and Yoko get Mark and Cindy." David took another shot, the chilling smile widening as the creature focused on him once again. "I've got this one."**

**"David, you can't!" Yoko loaded the last of her ammunition, slamming the clip home with a loud click, her terror a living thing as she watched the monster advance on David King. "You'll be killed if you try to take on that thing alone!"**

**"Help Mark and Cindy, damn it!" He aimed for the Tyrant's heart and pulled the trigger. "Get them to the chopper! I'll meet you there!"**

**Thanatos dropped to its knees, and Kevin took her arm in a tight grip. "Come on, sweetheart. If we don't do what he says, he'll get us all killed."**

**"But Kevin--" **

**David barely heard her protests as Kevin dragged her away. He glared at the Umbrella bioweapon with pure hatred, all of his attention focused on the monster that had just tried to kill his closest friend, and the woman he loved. He reached into his tool belt for another round and cursed as his hand met only the smooth glass tube they had picked up in the university less than an hour ago. **

**The T-Blood had fallen from the Tyrant when they had managed to lure it beneath some exposed wires in the service passage of the college. They had electrocuted it, and bought themselves a few precious moments to escape. He glanced around him, spying the ampule-shooter lying on the other side of the lot, next to an abandoned car. Shit, he thought uneasily, that's a long way to go without a weapon.**

**David began to run, knowing that he wouldn't make it, but unable to simply give up. He was a fighter. He always had been. Surrender went against the grain. He was a warrior, dammitt, and he was going to die like one!**

**He heard the Tyrant's thundering footsteps as it gave chase and put on a short-lived burst of speed. Better to die on your feet than live on your knees, he reminded himself with fatalism. At least, Cindy and the others would make it out of the city. He had saved his friends. That's all that mattered.**

**He spotted a tall silver can with a gold label and felt the first stirrings of hope. He still had his J's Bar lighter. He could make a crude flamethrower, if he could just reach the damn pesticide can. That would buy him a little time. Maybe, enough to get to the damned ampule.**

**As he neared the can, Davd felt the monster's presence at his back. Lungs screaming for air, he dove towards it. He felt the rush of air across his back, heard the faint scream of air, as those razor-like claws slashed at his back and missed. He landed beside the can of pesticide spray and snatched it up. He shoved his free hand into his tool belt and grabbed the little gold lighter with his favorite bar's emblem etched into it. He opened it and held it out before him, just below the can's nozzle. He flicked thumbwheel three times before it caught, then smiled coldly as the Tyrant loomed over him.**

**"Eat this, asshole."**

**He pressed the nozzle down and watched as the pesticide caught fire. It leapt forward eagerly, engulfing the giant claws that reached for him. The monster let out another agonized cry and took a step back. David eased the pressure and rose to his feet, glancing hastily over his shoulder. The ampule laid not more than twelve feet away, sparkling in the faint moonlight. He just had to reach it, load it, and shoot the son of a bitch.**

**The ground shook as Thanatos followed, stalking him like the predator that it was. David continued to spray it with chemical flame, hoping to keep it at bay just a little while longer. The Tyrant began to shake and shudder, its distorted features showing an all too human rage, as the damage forced it to slow its advance. David backpedaled as quickly as he could, grimly aware that for every wound he inflicted, the T-Virus would only heal it at an accelerated rate. If he didn't reach the ampule-shooter, he was screwed.**

**The back of his foot his something, and he carefully stepped over it. The ampule now lay at its feet, dirty but unbroken. The pesticide can finally ran dry, and he had no choice but to abandon it. He shoved the lighter into his tool belt and retrieved the ampule, bending down to grab the shooter as he did so. Thanatos was already recovering, the burnt sections of flesh sliding away from the creature's body, only to be covered in fresh gray skin.**

**David shuddered as he shoved the ampule into the shooter. He'd never used a weapon like this, and he could only aim at the approaching monstrosity, and pray that this worked. While he could accept death, he was sure as hell going to fight it until the very end!**

**Thanatos raised its arms menacingly, its knees bending as it prepared to jump, and David pulled the trigger. The ampule caught the Tyrant in the right shoulder, the needle burying itself deep in the decayed flesh. The monster's response was as astonishing as it was immediate. The bioweapon froze in place, its blank eyes widening, before it simply keeled over. **

**David leapt to his left, narrowly avoiding being crushed. He land hard on his side and rolled to his back, blinking as he slowly rose to his feet. The B.O.W. lay still, apparently frozen in a death that David could only hope was final. He glanced around the empty University parking lot, stunned to realize that not only had he survived, but that the others had actually gotten away. What might have been the ultimate sacrifice hadn't been in vain. He had somehow managed to save his friends, as well as his own ass.**

**Euphoria swept through him, and he had to fight the primitive impulse to roar in victory. He wasn't out of this, yet. He grabbed the only weapon left to him, the small folding knife he kept in his tool belt, and flicked it open. He didn't know how much time he had before the government nuked Raccoon City, but they'd wasted too much of it fighting that damned Tyrant, and there was still a city of zombies lying between him and the rescue chopper. **

**He would make it. Of that, David had no doubt. His confidence in himself was absolute. He knew exactly what he was capable of, and just how deadly he could be when pushed too far. Nothing short of death would keep him from escaping Raccoon City, and he had no intention of dying here tonight. **

**He gazed at the bodies around him, the fallen soldiers that Umbrella had sent in to contain this nightmare, and shook his head at the waste. All these lives lost because Umbrella Inc. had tried to play God. It never should have happened.**

**David opened the gate that led to the city, his brown eyes darkening as he surveyed the carnage that the T-Virus outbreak had caused. Overturned cars littered the streets, the dark silhouettes of the town's undead citizens shuffling aimlessly around them. "Hunt, or be hunted," he murmured as he stepped back into the nightmare that was Raccoon City. **

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Kevin Ryman sat on the floor of the rescue helicopter, his deep blue eyes focused on the parameter fence that the Army had erected. Fifteen minutes had passed since they had fled the zombie-filled streets of Raccoon City. David had yet to make an appearance, and they only had another twenty before the bombing would begin. If he didn't show soon, they would be forced to leave him behind. **

**Everything in him rebelled at the thought. There were only eight of them left. Well, seven if you counted--**

**He shuddered and pushed the thought away. He had watched too many of his fellow policeman--and his _friends_--die trying to save the citizens of their hometown. The citizens that he had sworn to protect had died, only to be resurrected as soulless zombies. They had devoured those who had been to weak to fight, as well as those who had so stubbornly tried to save them. They were the true heroes of Raccoon City.**

**He shivered as the memories ripped through his mind. He would never forget what he had seen this night. Too many lives had been lost needlessly, because Umbrella Incorporated had tried to create the perfect bioweapon. Marvin, Will, Raymond, Arthur, Mark, all just. . .gone.**

**Kevin shook his head and checked his gun, more out of habit than any real need. They were safe here--well, as safe as they could be while still in Raccoon City, anyway. Still, he didn't know if he would ever truly feel secure again. One thing was sure; he would never again take anything in his life for granted.**

**His gaze moved to the young woman he had spent most of the night protecting. He had met Yoko Suzuki at J's Bar last year, right after she had first started working for Umbrella Inc. as a data-entry clerk. Sure, she'd been young. Hell, she was only twenty, now. But she was a class-act. She was soft-spoken, a little on the shy side, but a good woman for all of that.**

**And she was crazy about David King, Kevin reminded himself glumly. He didn't know what she saw in the too-quiet, overly-macho plumber. He liked David well enough--there was no one else he'd rather have at his back in a fight--but the man was too damned quiet. He almost never talked. Kevin was a talker himself, always had been. Being around someone that uncommunicative was. . .unsettling. It made Kevin wonder if David had something to hide.**

**Not that it was any of his business, he told himself sternly. The man had saved all of their asses. He could keep as many secrets as he wanted. Kevin just didn't want to see Yoko banging her head against that particular wall, that was all.**

**Kevin watched her as she stood at the parameter fence, her hands clenching the straps of her backpack so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. He knew that she was worried about David. Hell, they all were. However, she was the only one he'd had to physically drag through Raccoon City because of her worry over the man. She hadn't wanted to leave David behind, and she had fought him the entire way here. It hadn't mattered that David was so obviously in love Cindy. Yoko hadn't wanted to leave his side.**

**He heaved a sigh and jumped to the ground. He kept his beloved .45 at his side as he approached her, unable to holster his weapon while they were still in the city limits. He came to a halt at her side, slanting her sidelong glance. "So," he said into the silence, "are you still pissed at me?"**

**Yoko shook her head even as she said, "We shouldn't have left him behind, Kevin."**

**"We really didn't have much of a choice, sweetheart." Kevin watched her lips thin in unspoken disagreement, and sighed again. "He's a tough son of a bitch, Yoko. He'll be all right."**

**"I know, he will. It's just that. . ." her voice trailed off as her dark eyes continued to scan the city below. "He saved our lives, Kevin. What if he doesn't make it? What if he dies, because of us?"**

**"It was his choice," he reminded her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. **

**She leaned against him, grateful to have such a good friend in Kevin Ryman. "I wish he hadn't sent us away," she murmured at length. "You saw that-that thing, Kevin. How many times did it try to kill us in the university? Five, six? What made him think he could take it on all by himself?"**

**He shrugged, squeezing her shoulders lightly. "He'll be here any minute now, sweetheart. He'll probably frown at us when he realizes just how worried we've been."**

**She snorted inelegantly. "He thinks he's so tough," she muttered under her breath.**

**Kevin laughed, grateful to see that spark return to her. "Yeah, like he's some kind of warrior or something. What a moron," he added for good measure.**

**She rolled her eyes before smiling up him. "Thank you, Kevin. You always know just what to say to make me feel better."**

**"It's a gift," he said easily, flashing her his most charming smile.**

**"The gift of b.s., maybe," she returned teasingly.**

**He flashed her a mock frown. "You know, I'd be insulted if that weren't true, Yoko."**

**She finally laughed, mirth dancing in her deep, dark eyes. "You can be such an asshole sometimes, Kevin Ryman."**

**"I try, beautiful." He spied a familiar figure running on the streets below, dodging zombies, his knife flashing silver under the weak glow of the street lamps, and smiled hugely. "Well, it looks like our warrior made it, sweetheart."**

**She stepped away from him immediately, getting as close to the barricade as she could without touching the razor-wire. "Thank God," she murmured with relief.**

**Kevin silently echoed the sentiment. It didn't matter that Yoko was in love with him, or that he might very well lose her to the other man. David was one of them, a Raccoon City survivor, and he was alive. That was _all_ that mattered.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**David ran through the zombie-infested streets, dodging zombies when he could, using his knife to knock them to the ground when he couldn't. He didn't bother to kill them, he just kept going. He and the others had used the Daylight vaccine to cure themselves back at the university. He had no intention of becoming infected again on the way out! As much as he wanted to, he couldn't take out any more of his frustration on these poor bastards. Salvation was only a few, short miles away, and he wasn't going to jeopardize his escape for anything.**

**He finally spotted the rescue helicopter, two familiar figures standing near it. He recognized Kevin by the Raccoon Police Department uniform he was wearing, and nearly cried out in relief. The diminutive figure with the short black hair beside him had to be Yoko, who had rarely left either's side during this nightmare. A silver-blond head poked out of the chopper, and David smiled widely as he recognized Cindy Lennox. She had a blanket draped around her shoulders, but beneath it she still wore her Jack's Bar waitress uniform.**

**She looked good, David thought as he slowed to a walk. Dirty, but damned good. Sitting beside her was a well-dressed, urbane man. George Hamilton, the surgeon who had spent the night creating medicines for them when they were injured. A tall, slender woman with short blond hair was pacing near the nose of the vehicle, her fine features showing a combination of anger, relief, and arrogance. **

**David rolled his eyes at that. Alyssa Ashcroft, reporter extraordinaire, probably pissed because she hadn't had a camera handy while they were running for their lives. She was a tough little bit, but she was too bitchy for his taste. A short, dark-skinned man with dyed blond hair stood at the helicopter's tail, his dark eyes huge as his gaze darted nervously around him. Jim Chapman, the subway worker who had annoyed them all with his constant whining during their harried flight. **

**It was good to see them all, David thought, even Jim. Not everyone was a warrior, after all. He frowned as he realized that Mark Wilkins, the security guard who had fought so hard to help them all, was nowhere in sight. He cursed soundly and strode forward, pushing his way past the soldier who stepped into his path. "Where's Mark?"**

**"David!" Yoko came running towards him, her dark eyes showing relief as she hurled herself against him. "You made it!"**

**"Yeah, I made it." David returned the hug briefly, grateful to see her alive and well. He patted her on the back awkwardly before pulling away. He glanced past her, his light blue eyes locking on Kevin's darker ones. "Where's Mark?" he repeated tonelessly.**

**Kevin only shook his head, his features reflecting sorrow. "He's in the other chopper, but. . .it doesn't look good, David."**

**"Shit." David ran past the other survivors, ignoring their calls as he climbed into the second extraction chopper. Mark lay on one of the benches, blood seeping through his heavily bandaged chest. "Mark?"**

**"Hey, David." The older man managed a weak smile, his bronze skin pale. "I'm glad to see that you made it."**

**David knelt beside him, meeting his gaze evenly. "Thanatos?" he questioned roughly. **

**"Yeah," Mark said, his deep voice dangerously weak. "The bastard got me good."**

**"What are your chances?" David asked bluntly.**

**Mark smiled again. "No screwing around. I like that about you, David."**

**David merely gazed at him with steady blue eyes. "You didn't answer me, old man."**

** "The Army medic's done all that he can," he answered simply.**

**"What about George?" David said, his deep voice tinged with urgency despite his best efforts. "He's a surgeon, for God's sake. There's got to be something he can--"**

**"There's not," the other man cut in gently. "It's not just the wound, David."**

**"What do you mean?" Mark didn't answer, but his grim expression said it all. David inhaled sharply as comprehension dawned. "You're infected again."**

**"Afraid so." He extended his hand, his smile fading as the younger man grasped his hand tightly. "I'm glad I met you, David. You just keep on surviving, and take care of that girl of yours. You hear me?"**

**"Yeah, I hear you," David muttered thickly. He felt his eyes fill with moisture and hastily blinked them back. He lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder, his gaze falling on Cindy as she talked to Jim and George. "I'll take good care of her, Mark. I promise you."**

**Mark followed his gaze and grunted once in disapproval. "I wasn't talking about that one, kid."**

**A frown pulled David's brows together as he turned back to him. "Who, then?"**

**"Yoko." Mark nearly laughed at the surprise on the younger man's face. David was a good man, but he was little slow on the uptake sometimes. "Stick with that one, David. She'll take good care of you."**

**Denial flashed across his bold features. "I don't need anyone to take care of me," he stated flatly.**

**Mark merely sighed at his friend's stubbornness. "No man is an island, David."**

**The younger man glanced over his shoulder again, the look in his dark eyes one of speculation. "What about Kevin?" he asked finally. "He's crazy about her, Mark."**

**"Those are his feelings, not hers." The older man closed his eyes, his hand tightening on David's, as pain swept through him. "It's almost time, David."**

**"Mark. . ." David's voice trailed off as words failed him.**

**"I know." Mark released a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, a wholly inhuman hunger reflected in their black depths. "You'll take care of it, won't you?"**

**David nodded, ignoring the heaviness in his heart. "I won't let you turn."**

**"I know you won't, David." The older man forced himself into a sitting position, unable to smile as David rushed to help him. "Get me out of here, kid. I don't want this chopper covered in my blood."**

**"All right." David shouldered the older man easily, despite his greater girth. He moved him a few feet away and sat him down as gently as he could. He heard the patter of footsteps behind him but didn't turn, all of his attention focused on the wily old veteran who had come to mean so much to him. **

**"You out of ammo, kid?" The younger man nodded silently, and Mark looked past him. "What about all of you? George, Jim, Alyssa? Do any of you have any bullets left?"**

**"Of course," Alyssa said with the inborn arrogance that had driven them all crazy. She pulled a box of .9 millimeter bullets out of the pocket of her dirty blazer and lifted one flaxen brow. "Now what?"**

**Mark smiled at that belligerent delivery. "Give them to David."**

**She snorted but slapped the box into his hand. "Done."**

**"Thanks. Now, someone give him a gun."**

**This time, it was Jim who stepped forward, setting a scavenged Beretta in his hand. His dark eyes were liquid with sympathy, and David managed a small smile as he silently loaded it. He didn't think he'd need all fifteen bullets, but he wasn't taking any chances. The T-Virus affected everyone differently. While it might take hours to turn one man, it could overtake another in a matter of minutes. He'd do as he promised, but he was damn well going to make sure that Mark was dead before he put a bullet in his head. **

**He pulled the slide back, chambered the first bullet, and lifted his head. "I'm ready, Mark."**

**Mark met his gaze evenly, damned proud to have survived with such a man. "Remember what I said, kid."**

**One corner of David's mouth quirked upwards in half-smile. "Yeah, I will, _old man_." **

**Mark laughed, ignoring the pain that increased in his chest. "That's the spirit, David. Never let 'em get you down."**

**David watched with sorrow as the older man closed his eyes, his breath rattling through suddenly slack lips. Mark Wilkinson, Vietnam veteran and Raccoon City survivor, went still as his long life came to an end. David bowed his head for a long moment, offering a silent prayer to a god he didn't believe in. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up swiftly. Yoko's tear-drenched gaze met his own, her gamine features marred by grief, and he covered her hand with his.**

**He should have known it was her, David thought ruefully. Yoko was the most compassionate person he had ever known. It was her best quality.**

**He released her and leaned forward, thrusting his grief aside as he forced himself to check for a pulse. He waited patiently, hoping against hope that somehow--someway--Mark would awaken as himself. His skin was still warm, though it had a grayish cast to it. His heart, however, had ceased to beat, and David knew that it was time to let him go.**

**He forced himself to stand, his hand flexing around the handgun he still held. He took a few steps back, forcing the other survivors to do the same. "Don't get too close," he advised in a quiet voice. "Just in case."**

**"Oh, God!" He glanced behind him to see Cindy covering her mouth with her hand, her bright blue eyes brimming over with tears. George was right beside her, his dark blue eyes full of grief as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She turned into him, hiding her face in his blazer lapel, and David quickly looked away.**

**He focused on the dead man before him, and the promise he still had to keep. God, but he didn't want to do this! David thought with a sudden, uncharacteristic reluctance. He was a realist, a man of action; the life he'd led had forced him to be. Yet, a part of him quailed at the thought of what he was about to do. **

**There was nothing honorable in this, damn it! He had just watched a man he respected die, and now, he had to desecrate his corpse to keep him from rising as a goddamn zombie. Umbrella would pay, David promised himself as he lifted the Beretta. Somehow, he would find a way to make them pay for all they had done to he and his friends--and their hometown.**

**David leveled the handgun on the dead man's forehead and slowly pulled the trigger. The stench of cordite stung his nostrils he lowered the gun. It clattered to the pavement as he turned away, unable to gaze upon his own handiwork. He'd done what he had to, not only to honor Mark's last wish, but to protect them all. He wouldn't apologize for it, though he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive himself.**

**The other survivors didn't speak as he passed, merely touching his arm, or squeezing his shoulder as he swept past them. He walked to the first rescue helicopter and climbed inside, dropping his head into his hands. They had made it so far, he thought with anguish. Out of J's Bar and through Main Street, through the sewers of Raccoon City to Umbrella's secret underground laboratory, then Raccoon Hospital and that terrifying Leech Man that had nearly taken all of their lives, the fiery hell of the Apple Inn, and finally, Raccoon University. They had cured themselves of the T-Virus, only find themselves cornered by that damned undead Tyrant. They all should have died.**

**But they hadn't, David reminded himself. For some fucked up reason he would never fathom, the Fates had chosen Mark as their sacrifice, and it infuriated him that the older man had paid for their lives with his own. **

**He felt a presence at his side and sighed heavily. He opened his eyes to see Yoko sitting beside him, her smooth Asian features showing concern. Mark's words flashed through his mind, and he frowned as he pushed them aside. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.**

**"I'm okay," he said shortly, then winced at the harshness of his own voice. "I'm sorry, Yoko. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."**

**"I understand, David." Her smile was infinitely sad. "I liked him, too."**

**"Yeah," David muttered, looking down at his loosely clasped hands. "So, we're almost out of here, huh?"**

**She sighed and let it go, knowing that David wasn't one to talk about his feelings. "Yes, we're just waiting for one of the Ranger units that lagged behind. As soon as they show, we'll be leaving."**

**"How long do we have until the nukes show?" he asked tiredly.**

**"Fifteen minutes. If the Rangers aren't here in ten, we're leaving without them."**

**"It can't come soon enough for me." Mark's words echoed through his head once again, and this time, he couldn't ignore them. He tilted his head just enough to meet her gaze. "What are you going to do, once we leave here?"**

**Her expression dimmed slightly as she shrugged. "I don't know," she said softly. "I don't have any family out of state. Everyone was here, in Raccoon, and--and--"**

**Her breath caught on a sob, and he reached out to grasp her hand with his own. "I've got a friend who's holed up in Mexico. I figured I'd head down there, see what he was up to," he offered, smiling faintly at her surprised look. "I'm beginning to think that idle chatter has it's place, too."**

**Her lips wobbled in a smile that died as quickly as it formed. "Mexico," she murmured, her expression turning thoughtful. "I've always wanted to see the Aztec ruins there."**

**His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion before he forced himself to relax. Yoko wasn't the kind of woman who would try to manipulate a man into doing what she wanted. If she said that she wanted to see some ancient ruins, then that's just what she meant. "I could send you a picture, if you'd like?"**

**"I'd like, David." Yoko's smile was genuine as she met his compelling gaze. "But how will you know where to find me?"**

**"I'll just look up Ryman," he said in a dry voice. "Wherever you go, he's sure to follow."**

**She blushed, rich color filling her cheeks. "Kevin is just a friend."**

**"Not by his choice, I'm sure." Her blush deepened, and he was surprised to find himself chuckling, even though the thought of the older man winning her bothered him. "Sorry, babe. It's none of my business."**

**"No, it's alright." She did her best to keep her feelings for him hidden as she settled back against the helicopter. She had already seen where his heart lied, and it wasn't with her. "It doesn't bother me that he's older than I am, it's just that I don't see him that way. He knows that."**

**David gazed at her doubtfully. "And he's accepted it?"**

**"He does his best," she said with a shrug. She tucked her hair behind her ears, fleetingly wishing that she wouldn't look ridiculous as a blond. Then, maybe, David King would notice her. "Anyway, he's become a good friend, and I value that friendship. He says it's enough for him."**

**David made a non-committal sound, knowing that Kevin wouldn't give up. Unless Yoko told him to take a flying leap, he'd be a part of her life for the rest of hers. "Well," he said at length, "you're lucky to have him. He might be annoying, but he's a damned good man."**

**Yoko merely nodded, her eyes sliding from his, at his endorsement of the other man. "What about you?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Are you going to tell Cindy how you feel before we part ways?"**

**His bold features closed completely. "No," he said flatly, and she knew that the conversation was over.**

**"I should join the others," she said in a soft, inflectionless voice that reflected none of her disappointment. "I--we'll all miss you, David. Good luck in Mexico."**

**David watched her climb out of the chopper with a faint frown, wondering just what he had said to upset her. Apparently, he was still bad at the idle chatter thing, he thought with a sigh. Well, at least he knew that Mark had been wrong. Yoko couldn't be the woman for him. She had let him go far too so easily.**

**He scrubbed his face with his hands, exhausted in a way that went far beyond physical fatigue. He didn't know if he would ever get the images out of his mind. Will, the long-time bartender at J's, being attacked by a stray zombie that had wandered in off the street. Watching the affable man die and suddenly come back to life, only to come after them as they attempted to barricade the front door. And Mark's friend Bob, who had killed himself on the roof of the bar before he could die and turn himself.**

**He thought of all the policeman--Kevin's co-workers--who had died attempting to evacuate Raccoon City. The hundreds of zombies that had infested Main Street, pressing against the police barricades in an undead mob, desperate for the flesh of those still living. He had seen so many go down beneath the zombies' sheer numbers, they're screams echoing through the night, always eclipsed by their attacker's unearthly moans. And the other monsters, creatures purposely created by Umbrella Inc. as they sought to dominate the illegal bioweapons market.**

**And, of course, there was Mark Wilkinson. **

_**"Shit,"**_** David muttered, feeling as though he were about to jump out of his skin. He clasped his hands at the base of his neck, squeezing tightly as he fought the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. He could do this, he told himself forcefully. He could move on with his life, and once again attempt to move past the violence that had always marked it. Yeah, he would survive, but he would ****_never_ forget.**

**Mark had been a tough old coot, and he deserved to be remembered for the hero that he was. He'd fought his battles in Vietnam and lived to tell about it. He shouldn't have had to fight for his life in his own country, in the very place that he had chosen to call home. He shouldn't have been injured, period. They had cured themselves of the T-Virus, dammitt! They should've been home free once they'd found their way out of the university. They shouldn't have been forced to fight that last battle, against an enemy they had already defeated once.**

**A headache pounded its way through his skull, and David growled with frustration. This was just what he needed, he thought as he shook his head. He pulled the rubber band from dirty brown hair and raked his hands through it. Almost instantly, the pounding eased, leaving only a lingering throb in its place. **

**Much better, he thought with another sigh. God, but he was eager to go. As much as he loved Raccoon, he wanted nothing more than to be gone from this place of death. He had moved back to Raccoon City after a seven year absence, hoping for a fresh start in his hometown. Instead, he found himself caught up in a nightmare that might never leave him. He had hoped for peace, maybe even a chance with Cindy, whom he had loved since first seeing her three years ago. **

**And for a time, he'd almost had it. Three blessedly quiet, uneventful years in which he had rebuilt his life to a tolerable degree. He'd worked hard during the day, gone to J's for a few drinks after work, and watched Cindy as she so effortlessly charmed the other barflies. Occasionally, a woman would be brave enough to approach the dirty brute who never spoke, and he would spend the night pretending that she was someone else. It hadn't been a perfect life, but he had been content with it. And now, it was all fucking gone.**

**This wouldn't be the first time he rebuilt his shattered life, but he knew that it would be the hardest. He wasn't the asshole that most people thought he was, but he was a hard man. He'd never wasted time with the idle chatter that was so important to most people. He hadn't seen the point. After spending nearly eight hours with the other survivors, listening to them talk as they worked together to survive, he was beginning to see why others found it so important. It was a way to reach out to people you might never see again, so that you didn't feel completely alone in the world. He hadn't minded being alone before, but he thought that now, he might. **

**Some things never changed, and sometimes, everything changed. David looked out at his newfound friends, smiling a little as he watched them interact. They were all grouped together now, looking dazed even as they talked and argued with one another. He wished that he were out there with them right now, but they had their limits, and he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. But they had accepted him, taciturn though he was, and he treasured that, even though were all about to go their separate ways.**

**He thought of his friend, Billy, who had moved to a little nowhere town in Mexico last month, and wondered how he was doing. Billy had had a few problems with the law here in the U.S., and Mexico had seemed the perfect place for him to run. Especially, since they wouldn't extradite a man who had been sentenced to death.**

**He and Billy had grown up in Raccoon City, running wild through the city streets, and generally getting into trouble together. Billy was four years younger than him, but that had never mattered. They had been like brothers, and David found that he missed him. Billy had joined the Marines eight years ago, a decision he had come to regret in the last year. David had moved to Philly, working as an enforcer for one of the local crime families, until it had simply become too much for him. He had returned to Raccoon for a fresh start, and Billy had gone on the run.**

**They had chosen completely different paths in life, yet they had managed to remain friends. David wondered how Billy would get along with the Raccoon City survivors, then laughed softly to himself. He'd love Kevin, who was cheerful enough to make anybody laugh, without being annoying. He'd kill Jim, who's incessant whining would drive anyone crazy. He'd like love bickering with Alyssa, who had an opinion on _everything._ He'd like Yoko, but he'd keep his distance. He didn't do nice girls. He wouldn't be impressed by Cindy at all. Unlike David, he didn't have a thing for girls who were. . .well, girly.**

**As for George. . .David shrugged once. George was a well-dressed, upper-class man. Not exactly their kind of people. He and Billy were blue-collar, all the way. And once he realized that the good doctor had homed in on the girl David loved, there would be no chance of friendship between them. Billy was unfailingly loyal.**

**"Hey, there!" **

**He looked up to find Kevin climbing aboard, his dark blue eyes twinkling with that hidden mirth that was simply a part of his personality. "What's up?"**

**"We're getting ready to leave," Kevin answered, ducking awkwardly in the helicopter's cramped confines. "I just wanted to say goodbye."**

**David looked at the hand he extended with a faint frown. "You're not going with us?!" he asked incredulously.**

**"Yeah, right," Kevin responded with a snort. "We're taking the other chopper, so we won't see you until we land. I just wanted to let you know what was up, man."**

**His instincts told him that something was off here, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I thought we'd all go together," he returned slowly.**

**Kevin hesitated, tempted to tell the man exactly why Yoko had refused to ride with him, then came to his senses. Yoko would kill him, and he _was_ trying to win her heart. "Sorry, man. There's not enough room for all us in here."**

**David watched the other man rap a knuckle on the roof of the helicopter and let it go. It would come to him, eventually. It always did. He reached out and shook the older man's hand firmly. "I'll see you on the other side, then."**

**Kevin rolled his eyes at the typically dramatic response and released him. "Later, King."**

**"Wait a minute!" He waited until Kevin had turned back to ask, "Did any of the Rangers make it?"**

**"No," Kevin responded simply.**

**David watched as the older man jumped to the ground and ran to the other chopper. He climbed inside, wedging himself between Yoko and Jim, who didn't really get along, and put an arm around her shoulders. She laid her dark head on his shoulder, her delicate features set in stark lines. Her gaze was locked on the chopper as Cindy, George, and Alyssa climbed on board with him. **

**She looks so sad, he thought with a pang. No surprise there. Like all of them, she had lost her entire family in Raccoon. The numbers weren't in yet, but he doubted any of their families had made it out. Not that he'd had any family to speak of, but he was that sure she did. She was too gentle not to have had loving parents.**

**"Move it, King. You're in my way."**

**David glanced at Alyssa and grunted, but did as she asked. He inched to his right, giving her as wide a birth as he could. She responded by giving him the finger and pulling her legs up onto the bench. He smiled faintly, unable to stop himself. Alyssa might be abrasive, but she was a survivor. He could tolerate her, and although he would never admit it, he actually _liked_ her--just a little. **

**"You're a bitch, Ashcroft," he told her bluntly.**

**"Yeah, yeah, and I've got bigger balls than all of you," she shot back in return.**

**David chuckled, certain that she spoke the truth. Gall was something this woman did _not_ lack. "I can't believe I'm going to miss you, Alyssa."**

**"I can," Alyssa returned haughtily, then ruined the effect with a grin. "Well, at least we didn't die out there, David. For a while there, I was sure _that_ was the plan."**

**"I thought the plan was not to die." She scowled at him, and he grinned in return. He settled back against the chopper, absently noting the vibrations as the rotors started up. " To be honest, I thought we were goners a few times, myself." **

**"I still can't believe me made it," Cindy said from the opposite bench, her blue eyes meeting his briefly before skittering away. "I really didn't think we would."**

**David's lips thinned at the fear he saw in the depths of her brilliant blue eyes. For some reason, Cindy had always been a little afraid of him, and it pissed him off. "I knew _I_ would," he said in a flat voice. "It was the rest of you I wasn't so sure about."**

**"Don't be a dick, King." Alyssa gave him a none-too-gentle nudge with the business end of her hard-soled shoe. "Not that it doesn't suit you, but you're scaring Lil' Miss Sunshine over there."**

**George frowned at her as he slid an arm around Cindy's shoulders. "That was uncalled for, Alyssa." **

**"So, sue me," she quipped carelessly. "It's not _my_ fault lil' sista's so damned timid."**

**David uttered an exasperated sound and promptly shut his mouth. If he'd learned nothing else in the last seven hours, it was that there was no reasoning with Alyssa when she was like this. It was best just to sit tight and let her blather away. She'd get bored and shut up--eventually.**

**"Oh, look, the Army men _finally_ decided to fly us out of this dump."**

**The pilot paid her no heed as he climbed into his seat. The co-pilot, however, shot her a dark look. She smiled as sweetly as she could before launching into a story about an investigation she'd done into military incompetence on the battlefield. David only hoped that the soldiers didn't lose their patience and dump her out of the chopper. She might take him with her as she fell.**

**The helicopter rose from the ground, and he narrowed his eyes as the wind tore at them, making them water. He gazed out of the open side, his eyes locked on the makeshift airstrip. Mark's body lay where they had left it, a single neat bullet hole gracing his forehead. David quickly looked away, focusing on the city below. Smoke rose in plumes in some areas, while the moans of the undead legions continued to rise in volume. Whole buildings lay in ruins, while those reanimated corpses stumbled blindly through the wreckage, hunting for their next meal.**

**"God, what a waste," he muttered, half to himself, as grief rose up to choke him.**

**"We're alive," George said, raising his voice slightly to be heard. "Concentrate on that."**

**David met his dark blue gaze and nodded once. He had surprised himself by liking George Hamilton, especially after Cindy had made her preference for him so obvious. But he was a good man, even if he wasn't a fighter. **

**"I'll do my best," he said with a shrug, wishing like hell that Mark were here with them right now. At the other man's alarmed look, he smiled faintly. "Don't worry about me, Hamilton. I'll survive. I always do.**

**"There's more to life than survival, David."**

**"Yeah," David returned cynically, "I'm sure that's just what you're ex-wife's lawyer told you before he took half of everything you owned on behalf of his client."**

**"David!" Cindy frowned as fiercely as her lovely features would allow. "Don't be so mean!"**

**George blinked, not sure if he should be insulted or not. "Actually," he said slowly, "she told me something similar herself just before she took me to court for the first time. How'd you know that?"**

**David merely laughed and shook his dark head at the workaholic surgeon's genuine surprise. "From everything you said about your ex tonight, I figured she must have done something to piss you off."**

**The other man chuckled reluctantly. "I do tend to go on sometimes, don't I?"**

**"And then some," Alyssa inserted dryly.**

**David glanced out of the open side, his pale eyes widening dramatically as he saw multiple streaks of fire blazing a trail through the night-black sky. "Shit, the bombs are here!"**

**"What?!"**

**"Oh, no!"**

**"Aw, fuck me." **

**"Brace yourselves!" the pilot yelled over his shoulder. "The bombs are coming!"**

**Alyssa cast him a dark look. "No shit, Sherlock!"**

**David grabbed hold of the drop-bar and held on tight, fighting a sudden impulse to laugh, when the situation was anything but funny. The rockets raced through the air, far enough away not to affect their flight. No, it was the pulse that would occur _after_ detonation that would screw with the chopper's equipment. Hopefully, they would be far enough away that the EMT's wouldn't kill the controls. If not, they were all dead.**

**He shared a glance with Alyssa, who actually looked frightened as she took his hand with her own. He held her hand tightly and looked to Cindy and George, who were clinging to each other on the opposite bench, they're expressions mirroring one another's fear. He nodded at George, who returned the gesture, then glanced at the other chopper. He could see Kevin and Jim bracing themselves as he himself had, while Yoko was wedged between Kevin and the bench, her arms locked around his waist as she held on for dear life. **

**David found himself smiling, despite the grim circumstances. Yeah, Kevin would die before he let anything happen to Yoko, as he nearly had several times tonight. The man was a hero, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, or how often he denied it. That was _his_ best quality. **

**He never heard the bomb detonate, but he did see the destruction that resulted from it. A huge mushroom cloud began to form even as the first shockwave hit. The chopper began to rock violently, listing to and fro, threatening to tear them away from their fragile handholds. It dipped suddenly, and Cindy cried out as she lost her hold on George. She skidded across the bottom of the chopper, screaming as she desperately scrambled for a handhold. David reached for her even as George did, stretching his body until his right arm screamed in protest. **

**He caught her hand in his own, fear crawling through him as he struggled to pull her to safety. Her high-heels clattered against the steel floor as she fought to push herself towards him. He clenched his teeth and pulled as hard as he could, her terrified blue eyes all he could see. She begged him to him to save her, not to let her go, and he heard himself yelling promises that he didn't know if he could keep in return. All of his attention was focused on saving the woman he loved so hopelessly, so that she could spend her life with the man that _she_ loved.**

**"Hold on to me, Cindy! Don't let go!"**

**"David!" she shrieked with terror. "Don't let me fall!"**

**A second pulse hit the already faltering craft, and the helicopter began to lose altitude. David cursed soundly as Cindy shot towards the open side of the craft, her weight wrenching his shoulders as he battled to keep her from slipping. He ignored the pain, focusing on the rapidly approaching ground, and Cindy Lennox's panicked expression. George appeared at his side, his own features reflecting fear, as he grabbed her free hand and began to pull her inside.**

**The chopper was dangerously close to the ground when it finally began to level. Yes! David thought with triumph, releasing the drop bar and using both hands to drag Cindy towards him.George shifted closer even as he leaned towards her, and David knew that it was time to let her go. He released her, falling back on his haunches, and watched the other man as he pulled her to safety.**

**George wrapped one arm around her waist and hauled her to him, his face buried in her neck as he held her. David smiled, the gesture bittersweet, at best. Cindy was alive and well, and with another man. He didn't like it, but he could live with it. It was enough that she _was_ alive, and that she would be happy. **

**He felt a presence at his back and stiffened instinctively. "Good job, King." **

**He glanced over his shoulder at the low-spoken words, shrugging a little as he met Alyssa's gaze. Relief and a lingering fear swirled in the depths of her indigo eyes, and he was sure that it was mirrored in his own. She ruined the moment by winking, then rolling her eyes at the kissing couple. He merely shook his head, keeping his gaze averted from the tender scene. As much as he wanted to see Cindy happy, he didn't actually want to witness that happiness.**

**He glanced at the open side of the chopper and carefully made his way towards it. He ignored Alyssa's concerned call as he reached out and began to pull it closed. The metal screeched in protest as it finally began to give way. He finally slammed it closed, praying that it would stay that way. He was _not _taking any more chances with their safety!**

**He was regaining his seat when a third surge of energy hit the helicopter. He was thrown to the floor, his forehead striking the cold steel. Cindy's scream mixed with Alyssa's startled curse, and George's hoarse cry. He managed to push himself to his knees, his silvery eyes widening as he watched the embracing couple fly across the vehicle's interior. George hit the closed door hard, twisting so that his body cushioned Cindy's.**

**He raised startled blue eyes, and David sighed with relief. Cindy lifted her head, her own eyes wide, and Alyssa began to laugh. George frowned at her before his lips reluctantly curled into a smile. Cindy glanced up at him before hesitantly doing the same. David smothered a laugh himself, knowing that if they didn't laugh, they would probably start bawling. It had been one hell of a night, to say the very least.**

**He watched as George crouched in the chopper's cramped confines and led Cindy back to the bench. The helicopter slanted warningly just before the side door slid open with a loud bang. Cindy fell back and was hurled out of the opening, leaving them scrambling after her. **

**David was there in a heartbeat, his hand grazing Cindy's, before she disappeared from sight. "No!" he screamed, instinct taking over as he lunged after her. "Cindy!"**

**"David!" George grabbed his arm and hauled him back into the chopper. "You can't!"**

**David glared at him as he shoved him away and turned back to the opening. "Oh no, you don't!" Alyssa grabbed him around the waist and jerked him back with all of her strength. "Are you crazy? Get your ass back in here, King!"**

**"Let go of me, damn it!" David grabbed her hands and began to peel them away from his body. She responded by digging her nails into his stomach and tugging even harder. "Get off me, you bitch! Or so help me--"**

**"Fuck you, David!" she yelled in return, tightening her hold until her arms ached. "You want to belt me one, you can do it once we've landed. Otherwise, shut the fuck up and quit trying to commit suicide, you dumb son of a bitch!"**

**He ripped her arms away and whirled around, his eyes narrowed menacingly. Alyssa saw the wild look in their pale blue depths, and the grief behind it, and cursed soundlessly. "Fine," she snapped, lifting her chin and tapping the left side of it with one manicured fingertip. "Go ahead, King. Give it your best shot. I can take it."**

**David was horrified to realize that he wanted to do exactly that. He shook his head, backing away until he came up against the bench. He stared at her with wide, dazed silver-blue eyes, unable to believe that he had turned on another survivor in such a way, and a woman, to boot! What the hell had he allowed himself to become?!**

**His gaze collided with George's, and he flinched at the tears in the other man's dark blue eyes. There was no recrimination in their watery depths, only a grief that couldn't be expressed in words. David lowered his gaze, unable to offer any words of comfort, for the loss of the woman they had both loved.**

**Alyssa watched with a combination of caution and concern as David bowed his head. His long dark hair slid forward to obscure his suddenly blank features, his too-long lashes dropping to veil his vacant blue eyes. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, then opened. He laid them on the cool metal floor, palms-down, and she could almost _feel_ his emotional withdrawl. Gone was the rough-edged plumber who had spent the last eight hours spouting macho, survivalist bullshit as they ran for their lives. In his place was an empty, broken man, and Alyssa was afraid for him.**

**"David?" she questioned with atypical uncertainty. "Are you all right?"**

**He didn't respond, continuing to gaze silently at something only he could see, and her worry turned to outright alarm. She shifted closer--but not too close--and twisted to peer into his down-turned face. "Come on, King, snap out of it."**

**He didn't appear to hear her, and she turned her fear into something constructive. "Damn it, David! Don't pull this shit!" she hissed, taking refuge from her own pain in anger. "She's gone. You can't bring her back, and I couldn't let you die, too. You can't blame me for saving your ass. I sure as hell wasn't going to let you kill yourself after all we'd already gone through!"**

**He continued to ignore her, and she fought the urge to whack him upside his thick skull. Instead, she settled on the floor beside him, her shoulder touching his, and left him in peace. She knew that he'd been in love with Cindy; a blind man could've seen it. He'd done his everything in his power to keep her alive in Raccoon. Hell, to keep them all alive. Even as he'd talked about how he could survive anything, he'd put their welfare before his own.**

**Kevin, Yoko, and Mark had told them about that last battle they'd fought with the Tyrant Thanatos, and how David had distracted the monster long enough for them to escape. Cindy hadn't said much, but then, the twit had been afraid of big bad David King. **

**She looked at George, who looked lost as he wrapped his arms around his upraised knees. She felt for him and what he was going through, but she was damned glad he'd had the presence of mind to stop David from following Cindy into death. They had lost enough tonight as it was. **

**Alyssa sniffed, blinking back tears, as she thought of Cindy and Mark. They had all made it so far, gone through so much, only to die _after_ they had made it to safety. It was _so_ unfair, she thought angrily. Life really sucked sometimes.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Yoko clung to Kevin as the helicopter dipped and bucked, peeking around his shoulder despite his admonitions, her gaze locked on David's helicopter. His feet were spread wide, braced against the vehicle's uneven movements, one hand wrapped around the bar the ran across the top of helicopter opening. The wind whipped his loose hair into his face, giving him a wild look that she couldn't help but admire, despite the dire circumstances. Unlike the other survivors, she had no problem with his belief that he was a warrior. It was an opinion that she shared wholeheartedly.**

**Kevin glanced back at her, his handsome features atypically somber. "Are you okay back there, sweetheart?" he questioned loudly.**

**She smiling reassuringly. "I'm fine, Kevin." **

**"Good." He looked at Jim, who was pale beneath his naturally dark skin. "How about you, Chapman?"**

**"Are you kidding me?" Jim asked, his high-pitched voice even more shrill than usual. "I think we're all about to die, bro!"**

**Kevin rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He'd become used to Jim's bitching over the course of the night. It was just the other man's way of dealing with his fear. It might be annoying, but he couldn't help it. It was just Jim.**

**"Well, start praying or something, then!" he yelled in return. "We need all the help we can get right now!"**

**Jim looked past him, and his brown eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "Oh, my God, Kevin. Look!"**

**His head whipped around, and he watched with stunned disbelief as Cindy was nearly dumped out of the bucking helicopter. David there in a heartbeat, grabbing her hand and struggling to pull her back inside. George appeared a moment later, and he began to shout encouragingly. They probably couldn't hear him, but it was the only way he could help them from here, and it made him feel better.**

**They managed to get her back into the chopper, despite a second bout of turbulence, and he cheered as loudly as he could. Yoko was doing the same, her musical voice muffled by his shoulder. Jim was surprisingly silent, which was weird, but he wasn't going to bitch. The poor schmuck was probably still in shock at the near miss, Kevin thought sympathetically. A pacifist, he was.**

**"Thank God," he heard Yoko mutter, and he silently agreed. After losing Mark, another loss would have devastated them all. **

**"Well, sweetheart," he began jovially, "it looks like we're gonna be okay after--"**

**The helicopter dipped again, and he snapped his mouth shut. There would plenty of time to talk later, once they were safe back on the ground! He tightened his hold on the drop-bar and reached back with his left hand, keeping Yoko firmly in place. She didn't complain, merely tightened her hold and burrowed closer. Yeah, they were being tossed around in an Army chopper by nuclear kickback, but life was good, for all of that. They were alive, uninfected, and Yoko was at his side. A man couldn't ask for any more than that.**

**He watched David force the sliding door closed and smiled from sheer relief. The man wasn't as thick as he'd thought! He felt Yoko's arms loosen around him and inched back, tightening his own hold. He frowned over his shoulder, only to see her gazing past him with a horrified expression.**

**"Oh, God, no!" **

**He looked back at the other chopper in time to see Cindy tumble over the side, the chopper door sliding back and forth tellingly. "You've got to shitting me!" he screamed into the night. "No way! This. Is. Bullshit!"**

**David dove towards the opening, his intent all too clear, and Yoko cried his name. Kevin watched as George grabbed his arm and jerked him back, only to be pushed away. Then, astonishingly, _Alyssa _grabbed him from behind and began to wrestle the two-hundred-plus pound man back into the helicopter. David fought with her, obviously pissed at the interference. He finally got free and whirled around to confront her, and that was apparently the end of it. David sat on the floor of the chopper, like nothing had happened. Alyssa sat beside him, and it was just. . .over.**

**"Jesus!" Jim exclaimed shakily. "Tell me that didn't just happen?!"**

**Kevin didn't respond, all too aware of Yoko's tears wetting the back of his uniform. His eyes filled with tears, and he didn't even try to hold them back. Son of a bitch! he thought dazedly. She was really gone. Cindy, the ditzy waitress who had made fought so furiously over the course of the night, had just fallen out of a moving helicopter! One of their own, a Raccoon City survivor, gone, just like that.**

**"Goddamn it!" he whispered thickly. He twisted around, keeping one hand on the drop-bar, and pulled Yoko to him. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, and he lowered his face to her hair. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let it out."**

**She didn't answer, merely shuddering as sobs wracked her slim frame. He slanted a sideways glance at Jim, who was mumbling to himself as his own tears fell. The guy wasn't running scared anymore. Now, he was just as numb as the rest of them.**

**The pilot told them that it was safe, that they were out of the bomb's range now, and Kevin stifled a crude response. It wasn't the guy's fault that Cindy was dead. That one he blamed strictly on God.**

**He maneuvered Yoko onto the bench, sitting beside her and hugging her to him once more. She held him tightly, her sobs subsiding to small hiccups, though she didn't raise her head. He ran a hand through her silky cap of black hair and murmured soothing nonsense, his only thought to bring her whatever comfort she could. Not only had they just lost one of their closest friends, but the man Yoko loved had nearly killed himself trying to save her. As if they hadn't been traumatized enough by their perilous dash through Raccoon City, they had been robbed of two of their fellow survivors, two of their _friends _tonight, and it fucking hurt. **

**Kevin rubbed his damp, gritty eyes and choked back a sigh. Six, he thought with anguish. Only six out of six-hundred thousand had survived. Of course, the military could be wrong in their estimates. There might be other survivors out there, people who had managed to get out on their own. Maybe, he, Yoko, Alyssa, Jim, George, and David weren't the only ones. **

**Yoko heard Kevin smother what sounded like a sob and quickly lifted her head. He met her gaze and smiled crookedly, his blue eyes reddened from tears. She glanced past him to Jim, realizing that the man hadn't said anything at all in God knew how long, after complaining for nearly eight hours straight. That wasn't a good sign.**

**She brought her lips back up to his ear and whispered, "I'm worried about Jim."**

**"He's too quiet, I know," Kevin acknowledged in kind. "I'll keep an eye on him once we land. I promise."**

**"Thank you, Kevin." She drew back and flashed him a trembling smile. "You're the best, you know that?"**

**"Yeah, I know." Kevin saw a military installation in the distance and nearly cried again with relief. "It won't be long now, sweetheart. We're almost out of this."**

**Yoko saw the huge complex with the high mesh fence and was reminded of a prison. "Yeah, I guess we are," she said tiredly. "We made it, Kevin."**

**"Yep," he replied quietly, "we did."**

**They fell silent as the helicopter drew closer to the base. They needed food, sleep, and time to deal with all that had happened to him. The first two were easy. It was the last that he had serious doubts about.**

**They landed a short time later, the helicopter touching down in a gentle contrast to their rough flight. Kevin jumped out and immediately turned to help Yoko down. She thanked him in a soft voice, her gaze drawn to the other chopper. "Go on," he told her gently. "I'll take care of Jim."**

**Yoko met his gaze, flinching at the pain she saw in the depths of his sapphire eyes. "Kevin. . ."**

**Her voice trailed off miserably, and he gave her a small nudge. "Go to him, Yoko. He needs you more than I do right now."**

**"Thank you," she whispered before sprinting across the tarmac.**

**She slowed to a walk as she approached the other vehicle, her gaze meeting Alyssa's as the older woman climbed out. Alyssa shook her blond head and kept going. George merely gazed at her with dazed eyes as he followed, presumably to join the other survivors. Yoko didn't know, because all of her attention was focused on the man sitting motionless inside of the chopper. She climbed up to join him, kneeling beside him with careful motions. Not that he noticed. He was locked away in his own little world, his beautiful silver-blue eyes empty and vacant, his thick brown hair tangled around his bleak features.**

**"David?" He didn't respond, and her heart went out to him. She could only imagine how badly Cindy's death had devastated him. "Come on, David. Come back to us. We need you."**

**She reached out and pushed a snarled lock of his hair out of his face, and he suddenly came to life. He flinched violently as his hand shot up to capture hers. His head came up as his eyes swung to hers, feral look in their bottomless silver depths. She gazed at him steadily, hiding the fear that his unexpected reaction had triggered, as he finally focused on her.**

**"Yoko." David stared at her for a moment longer before releasing her wrist. "Sorry. You startled me."**

**Yoko merely nodded. "Are you all right, David?"**

**His gaze slipped from hers as he shrugged, feigning a casualness that he didn't feel. "I let her die," he said in clipped tones. "Cindy. I failed her."**

**"No, you didn't," she told him firmly. "You did everything you could to save her, David. Her death was _not_ your fault."**

**"I couldn't save her," he muttered, his guilt obvious. "I should have been able to save her."**

**"Oh, David." Yoko smiled sadly and set a hesitant hand on his upraised knee. "There was nothing any of us could do. It was simply her time."**

**David's gaze returned to hers. "You don't believe that, Yoko."**

**This time, it was she who shrugged. "You saved Kevin and I," she said instead. "That may not mean much to you, but it means the world to us."**

**"Of course, it means something." His brows pulled together in a faint frown. "Is this your way of telling me to pull my head out of my ass?"**

**Color crept into her cheeks as she blushed. "I would never say something like that to _you_, David."**

**His hand came up to cover hers, his deep voice soft as he said, "I believe you just did, babe."**

**Embarrassment crept through even as she lifted her chin in defiance. "I'm not going to apologize," she told him defiantly.**

**"I don't expect you to, Yoko." **

**His hand tightened around hers, his gaze lingering on hers, speculation filling the pale depths. Why her? he asked himself. Out of all of the other survivors, Yoko was the only one who had been able to reach him. He had been aware of Alyssa's attempts to draw him out of his shell, but he'd found himself unable to respond, and she had eventually given up. Yet, Yoko had managed to pull him out of himself with very little effort.Why one and not the other?**

**"What do we do, now?" he questioned unexpectedly.**

**Surprise flitted briefly across her expressive features. "We go on, David."**

**"How?" he said with an undertone of desperation, feeling lost for the first time in three years. "How do we overcome something like this?"**

**Yoko managed a faint smile. "We live our lives the way that they would have wanted us to."**

**"And just forget them?" he questioned harshly.**

**"No," she returned swiftly. "We'll never forget them, David, but we can't change what's happened. If we give up now, they'll have died for nothing. That's something we can't allow. We go on, and we honor their memories."**

**David made a rough sound and looked away. "It's not enough."**

**"Maybe not," she replied quietly, "but it's all we can do."**

**He fell silent, mulling over her words, and the logic behind them. She was right. He_ knew_ she was right. He just wasn't sure how to go about starting over after such a traumatic event.**

**David thought again of Mark's words, of his certainty that Yoko was the woman for him, and wondered if the old man had been right after all. She had been at his side through all of this, helping him as even as he strove to keep her and the others alive. Like him, she had rarely asked for help during the long, hellish night in Raccoon City. Only when she had been hurt so badly that she couldn't defend herself had she called out to any of them. She was such a gentle girl, yet she had never shown any fear of him, as some of the others had.**

**As Cindy had. He winced and pushed all thoughts of the beautiful blond waitress aside. Cindy was gone, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. Yoko was here with him now, and he suspected that if he asked it of her, she would be for a long time to come.**

**He heard her whisper his name and slowly lifted his head. Her fresh, youthful features were dirty, as his were his own, from their harried flight from Raccoon. Her compassionate black eyes were red, tear-tracks staining her cheeks, and his heart turned over.**

**"You've been crying," he whispered, lifting his free hand to her face.**

**Those eyes widened slightly as he cradled her face in his hand. "We all have, David, in our own ways," she managed in a breathless voice.**

**His thumb swept over her smooth skin as he continued to gaze at her. "You're not afraid of me," he stated with something akin to wonder.**

**"Of course not," Yoko frowned at the ridiculous notion. "Why would I be afraid of _you_?"**

**He nearly laughed aloud at the question. Everyone was afraid of him. The big, dirty plumber with the mysterious past who almost never opened his mouth. He didn't know if the kind of life he'd led had marked him in some obvious way, or if it was just something inherent in his personality that put others off. He scared people. He always had. It was that simple.**

**He glanced past her, to the other four survivors, who's expressions were anxious as they waited. "You were all worried about me, weren't you?" he asked slowly.**

**Yoko smiled at his obvious surprise. "Of course, we were, David. You're one of us, you know?"**

**"Yeah, I guess I am." David smiled for the first time since landing. It had been a long time since he had been a part of something greater than himself. He liked it. "I should probably thank Alyssa for saving my ass, then."**

**"Yes, you should," Yoko responded emphatically. "You probably scared her to death with stunt!"**

**He nodded, his light eyes trained on hers. "And you?" he questioned quietly. "Did I scare you with 'that stunt'?"**

**Yoko bit her lip as she hesitated, then covered his hand with her own. "Yes," she answered finally, "I was terrified that I--that we'd lose you, too."**

**David realized that he was still touching her with surprise. He had never been one for physical displays of affection. He cleared his throat, intending to pull away, but her soft skin continued to beckon him. He stroked her cheek one final time, tucking a lock of sable hair behind her ear, and forced his reluctant hand away.**

**"I'm sorry," he said in a too-quiet voice, "that I scared you." **

**"I'm just glad you're okay, David." She gazed at him for a moment longer before attempting another smile. "We should probably join the others, now."**

**"Yeah," he acknowledged with a sigh, "we probably should."**

**She gave an encouraging look before turning and leaving the vehicle. David ducked his head and followed, unable to keep eyes of her behind. She had a great ass, he thought almost absently, wondering why he hadn't noticed before now. It was small, but it nicely shaped, just like the rest of her. It would probably fit in his hands perfectly.**

**He grinned to himself. Of course, he hadn't noticed before. He had spent the last eight hours fighting his way out of Raccoon City, trying to cure himself of the T-Virus infection. He'd been a tad too busy keeping himself alive too notice how well Yoko Suzuki's jeans fit. **

**But was noticing, now, David thought with a rush of heat that left him wincing uncomfortably. Damn, but he was noticing!**

**He looked up to find Kevin staring at him, a combination of resignation and relief etched into his weary features. He returned the other man's gaze steadily, not attempting to hide his thoughts. Kevin might be in love Yoko, but until she made a choice, the field was wide open. He had no intention of backing down, unless she herself asked it of him. Somehow, he didn't think she would.**

**Kevin lifted his chin slightly as they approached. "You okay, King?"**

**"I'm fine, Kevin. Thanks." David glanced at Alyssa, who had raised one eyebrow in a skeptical manner. "Really, Alyssa. And I'm sorry for what I pulled back there."**

**Alyssa blinked at the unexpected apology, then scowled darkly. "Whatever, King," she muttered, adding, "Just don't let it happen, again. If you had clocked me, I'd have beat the shit out of you once we hit the ground."**

**He returned the gesture, quirking one burnished brow, before shrugging. "If there was ever a woman capable of kicking my ass, it'd be you, Ashcroft."**

**She let out a bark of laughter and swatted him on the arm. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, David."**

**He turned to George, who's arms were crossed over his chest, his gaze on the ground. "George. . .I'm sorry," he said at length. "I wish I could have saved her."**

**George merely nodded, his eyes trained on the pavement at his feet. "I want to go back," he said in a soft voice.**

**"Back?" Alyssa stepped forward, setting a hand on his arm. "What the hell are you talking about, George?"**

**"You're fucking crazy, bro!" Jim declared. "I ain't going back to Raccoon City! No way, no how!"**

**"Not Raccoon." The other man lifted his head, his bloodshot cobalt eyes meeting David's. "I want to go back to look for Cindy."**

**David inhaled sharply, holding his gaze for a long moment, before nodding emphatically. "I'm in," was all he said in return, any thoughts of Yoko's jeans gone in an instant.**

**"No!" Kevin stared at them in astonished disbelief. "You can't be serious! We're alive, George. We made it. We can't go back!"**

**"Cindy might be alive," George insisted stubbornly. "We were pretty close to the ground when that last bit of turbulence hit. She could be lying out there, injured, all alone. I won't just leave her there."**

**"No, you won't." David reached into his tool belt and pulled out his folding knife. He glanced at Kevin, the only one of them who had kept his weapon, and said, "Give George your gun."**

**Kevin snorted even as he took a step back. "No way, David. I'm not helping the two of you commit suicide."**

**"Damn you, Ryman." David took a menacing step towards him. "Give your .45 to George--_now_."**

**Yoko stepped between them, positioning herself in front of Kevin protectively. "What if you don't come back?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice. "We don't know that the outbreak was contained to Raccoon City. What if there are more of those zombies, or mutated animals, outside of Raccoon? What will the two of you do, then?"**

**"We'll survive," he stated, leveling cold silver-blue eyes on her. "If Kevin doesn't want to help, that's fine, but we need that fucking weapon, Yoko."**

**Yoko blinked rapidly, stung by the harshness of his voice. The man who had touched her so tenderly only minutes ago was gone. Whatever it was that had passed between them in the helicopter was gone, destroyed by his all-consuming passion for a woman who had been terrified of him. So be it.**

**She turned away, facing Kevin with an unknowingly stark expression. "Give him your gun, Kevin."**

**Kevin winced at the pain etched into her tired, pale features. "Yoko--"**

**"Please," she cut in softly. "Just give it to him, Kevin."**

**He hesitated for a moment longer before drawing his gun. He stepped around her and slapped it into the other man's outstretched hand, butt-first. "Here," he snapped, pulling the last box of bullets out of his pack. "Take these, too."**

**David handed them to George, who took them silently. "Thank you," he ground out stiffly.**

**"Fuck you, David." Kevin shook his head and ambled away, pissed at David King, and the world in general. "Friggin' moron."**

**Yoko watched him walk away with a heavy heart. He wasn't the only one convinced that this was a mistake. They had survived so much, yet David and George were going to get themselves killed because neither could let Cindy Lennox go. She sighed heavily and followed Kevin, already mourning the loss that would forever change her life, when a hand on her arm halted her.**

**"Yoko." David gazed down at her profile solemnly. "Thank you, for helping with Kevin."**

**She could feel his intense gaze on her but couldn't summon the courage to meet it. "Don't thank me, David. Just come back alive."**

**He frowned down at her, silently willing her to look at him. "We will, Yoko. So will Cindy," he added reassuringly.**

**She merely nodded and pulled away. She wrapped her arms around herself and half-turned towards him. "Good luck, and. . ." she swallowed hard, "be careful."**

**"Don't worry about me," he said, as he had so many times in the last eight hours. "Just take care of yourselves while we're gone."**

**She made a choked sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "Goodbye, David."**

**She walked away, leaving him frowning after her. "Women," he muttered under his breath, bewildered by her obvious disapproval. She knew him, damn it. Out of all of the other survivors, she was the only one who'd actually understood him. Why would she balk, now, knowing just how important this was to him? They had survived eight hours in Raccoon City. A few days on the road would be nothing in comparison. He and George were armed, and they'd already proven that they could take of themselves. Why was she so damn worried about them, now?**

**"You're an idiot. You know that, King?"**

**He whirled around to find Alyssa standing behind him, her expression sour. "And why is that?" he asked, his deep voice laced with menace.**

**"Because you're blind," Alyssa said with a shake of her blond head. "Must be all that testosterone, interfering with the thinking process."**

**"Explain," he demanded tersely.**

**She snorted inelegantly. "Forget it, King. If you're not smart enough to figure it out on your own, I'm sure as hell not going to tell you."**

**"Fine," he snapped angrily. "Keep your damned mouth shut, then."**

**Alyssa approached him and he took a step back, eyeing her warily. He half-expected to be punched, and was shocked when she drew him close for a quick hug. "Don't get yourself killed out there, David. You either, Hamilton," she threw over her shoulder before sauntering away.**

**"What the hell was that all about?" he mumbled to himself.**

**"They're just worried about us, David." George tucked the gun into his waistband and buttoned his dirty blazer over it. "Come on. Let's find a way out of here before the Army figures out what we're up to."**

**"Yeah, sure." David glanced after his friends one last time before turning away. "Let's get Cindy."**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters (duh).**

**Synopsis: Life after the T-Virus outbreak for the Resident Evil survivors. This story is focused mainly on the Outbreak characters, but the others will make appearances later on. I've used Outbreak 1, although I'll borrow from the second game as I need to. **

**Author's Note: I'm not quite sure where this one is going, so suggestions and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I am by no means an expert when it comes to Outbreak, so if I get something wrong, please let me know. But also allow for a little artistic freedom here, as well. I hope you enjoy the taleJ**

**Resident Evil: Aftermath**

**Chapter Two**

**Yoko glanced around the barracks that had served as their shelter for the past three days with a heavy sigh. The soldiers had left them alone, for the most part, but there was a guard posted outside of the door. He had been there since David and George's absence had been discovered. The base's commander had been so angry that he had ordered them confined to their quarters, going so far as to threaten to press charges against them all.**

**Kevin had assured her that the man wouldn't really do so, but it still worried her. He hadn't even offered to send a unit to retrieve them, saying that if they wanted to kill themselves, that was their own business. What if David and George did make it back, only to be arrested on their return? **

**She sighed again, playing with the ties on the ankles of her fatigues. The soldiers had given them B.D.U.'s, because they're own clothes had been filthy, and everything had been confiscated. They had been effectively quarantined, and not just because of their friends' impetuous actions. Once she and the others had told their tales of Umbrella and the T-Virus, they had been shut in here and tested for infectious diseases by the base's medical staff. They had all explained that they'd cured themselves by injecting the Daylight vaccine, but the Army wasn't taking any chances.**

**The first batch of test results had come back clean, so another was being run. She was surprised by how quickly they'd been run, but the Army seemed to have quite a set-up here. A part of her wished that she could see what would most assuredly be an impressive laboratory, while another part of her was filled with fear at the same thought. Dr. Mura had done more damage than he would ever know when he used her so callously.**

**Yoko drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She hated the memories that were coming back to her, bringing with them the knowledge that her base cells had been used to help create the Tyrant that had taken Mark's life. It didn't matter that it had been against her will, or that Dr. Mura had erased her memories to cover his own tracks. She had still been a part of his madness, willing or not.**

**She never should have gone to work for Umbrella, Yoko thought angrily. She'd needed the job to put herself through college, and even though the thought of working underground had terrified her, she had gone ahead and applied, despite her misgivings. Ultimately, she had no one to blame but herself.**

**She rested her chin on her knees, her gaze straying to the other survivors. Kevin was sitting on his cot, gazing intently on the fan of playing cards in his hands. Alyssa sat opposite of him, her blue eyes locked on his face in an almost predatory manner, as she watched for any tell-tale sign of weakness. Kevin's lips thinned, and Yoko knew that he had a losing hand. Unfortunately, so did Alyssa.**

**Kevin threw his cards on the bed with an exclamation of disgust, and the other woman laughed. "You're too easy, Ryman."**

**"Bite me," Kevin snapped, then ruined the angry effect with a typically easy smile. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to find us a dartboard."**

**Alyssa merely grinned at that. "Hell, I'm not going to need a Pulitzer to get rich. I'll just take all of _your_ money."**

**He snorted. "Good luck, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure that Raccoon City Bank is so much dust, now."**

**She scowled, and Yoko found herself smiling. They were just as worried about George and David as she was, but they were doing their best not to show it. They were all coping with the added loss, in their own ways. None of them slept much; the nightmares came to them all during the night, and kept the memories fresh in their minds. Not that they would ever forget, but it would nice to escape them, if only for a little while.**

**She glanced over at Jim, who was sitting silently on his own bunk, a newspaper spread out over his legs. He was working diligently on a crossword puzzle, as he had been that fateful night not so long ago in Jack's Bar. This time, however, he didn't look happy with what he was doing, and she was pretty sure she knew why.**

**Jim had been traumatized by the events of the last three days, more so than any of them. He'd barely spoken to any of them, merely shrugging whenever anyone talked to him. As much as his complaining had irritated her in Raccoon, she hated this newfound silence. Jim wasn't a guy to go quietly into anything. That he refused to speak to them now showed just how much damage had been done.**

**Kevin caught her gaze, his handsome features softening dramatically. She blushed at the affection he didn't even try to hide as he waved her over. He knew how she felt, yet he remained at her side, willing to take second place in her life. She hated that such a good man was wasting himself on her, even as she was grateful for his presence. She wasn't sure she would've gotten through this nightmare without him.**

**Yoko rose to her feet and made her way to him. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him, waiting until she was settled to shift closer. "You okay, sweetheart?" he murmured solicitously.**

**"I'm fine, Kevin." At his doubtful look, she smiled fondly. "Really, I'm all right."**

**"If you say so." Kevin studied her beautiful, tired features before putting an arm around her shoulders. He squeezed gently, pressing a companionable kiss to her temple, before accepting the cards Alyssa dealt. "God, I'm bored."**

**"No shit?" Alyssa questioned archly. "I never would've guessed, Kevin."**

**He flipped her the bird and fanned the cards out. "I'm not used to sitting on my ass, Alyssa."**

**"Really?" She rolled her eyes at him. "You did just fine at J's. I was beginning to think that your ass was permanently attached to that barstool."**

**He made another rude gesture, and Yoko laughed. "Be nice, Kevin. It's not her fault she's kicking your ass at poker."**

**Alyssa nodded with mock solemnity. "Yep, that's all you, Officer Ryman."**

**Kevin muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Women," under his breath. Yoko traded a grin with Alyssa before settling back to watch them play. **

**She caught Jim watching the game, his expression wistful, and winced inwardly. She hadn't treated him well in Raccoon because his constant complaining had simply rubbed her the wrong way. Still, he had been tough enough to survive while so many others around him fell. That alone made him worthy of respect, and she owed him an apology.**

**She slid to the edge of the bed. "I'll be right back, Kevin."**

**"Don't take too long, sweetheart." He flashed her a charismatic smile. "You know you're my good luck charm."**

**Yoko rolled her eyes, even as she acknowledged just how attractive Kevin truly was. He was tall, well-built, with very pretty blue eyes and a thick head of honey-brown hair. He was strong without being overwhelming, a survivor in the truest sense of the word. Top all of that with an amiable, pleasing personality, and you had great husband material. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the market for a husband. She wanted a King.**

**Her chest tightened with grief and she quickly locked the emotion away. She didn't know that David and George were dead. It was possible that they were still alive, that they hadn't succumbed to radiation sickness, or been reinfected with the T-Virus. They might not have been attacked by a Mountain Lion or a bear. Hey, they might have even found Cindy, injured but alive, out there on the outskirts of Hell. Anything was possible, after all.**

**Yoko blinked back tears as she crossed the room. She wanted so badly to believe that they were still alive, but Raccoon had taught her just how scarce miracles were. Her hometown had been wiped out, first by the T-Virus, then by the U.S. government. Her family was gone, her immigrant parents, her younger brother, all gone. There was nothing left of any of it.**

**Jim looked up as she approached, surprised that she--of all people--would approach him. He saw the tears swimming in her big doe eyes and winced inwardly. "Hey," he said hesitantly, "are you alright?"**

**She focused on him and quickly wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered in strained voice. "Do you mind if I join you?"**

**His brown eyes widened dramatically. "You want to sit with _me_?"**

**"Yes." Her lips curved in a smile that trembled. "May I?"**

**"Uh, yeah, sure." Jim folded his legs under him, making sure she had plenty of room. She settled opposite of him, and he shot a questioning glance at Kevin. The older man waved casually before going back to his game, and Jim figured it was all right. "So, what's up, Yoko?"**

**Yoko looked down for a moment, then straightened her spine and met his gaze squarely. "I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you in Raccoon City, Jim."**

**Jim blinked at that. "Okay," he said slowly, not quite sure what she was apologizing for. "Whatever it was, it's cool, girl."**

**She shook her head negatively. "No, I didn't treat you very well, and I'm sorry, Jim."**

**He gazed at her with puzzlement. "You were nicer to me than the others, Yoko."**

**"Yes, but. . ." Yoko sighed guiltily. "I should have been more cooperative. I should've had more patience."**

**He shrugged and smiled a little. "I get on most people's nerves. You dealt with me just fine."**

**"Still, will you accept my apology?" she asked quietly.**

**"Hell ya," he declared. "Apology accepted."**

**"Thank you, very much." Yoko smiled, the gesture genuine this time. "So, are enjoying your puzzle?"**

**She gestured towards the newspaper, and Jim nodded. "I love word puzzles," he said with real enthusiasm. "They keep the mind sharp, you know?"**

**"I'm horrible at them," she confessed. "I can spend hours trying to solve one, only to realize later that it was a play on words, a phrase I would never use. By that time, I'm so frustrated that I just give up. I'd much rather read a good book."**

**"I'm too hyper," he offered in return. "For some reason, I can't settle down with a book for any length of time. But give me a good puzzle, and I focus on it completely."**

**"I'm like that with my books." Yoko's smile faded. "Or I was, when I still had a book collection. I suppose, they're all gone now."**

**"Yeah, so are my puzzle books," Jim commiserated with a sigh. He studied her for a long moment before asking, "You mind if I ask you something kinda personal?"**

**"Sure," she said easily, tucking her legs under. "What would you like to know?"**

**Jim glanced past her again. "You and Kevin, you're like his girl, right?"**

**Yoko glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she watched the man in question argue with Alyssa. "He's my best friend," she answered with obvious affection. "There's nobody I trust more."**

**"But you're not. . .?" Jim's voice trailed off as he searched for a tactful way to ask his question. "You're not dating, then?"**

**She shook her dark head. "No, we're just friends, Jim."**

**"Does he know that?" Jim asked seriously. "Because the way he looks at you. . .I kept expecting him to deck David back in Raccoon."**

**"What do you mean?" she asked with surprise. "Kevin and David are friends. He would never hit him."**

**"Uh-huh," Jim said skeptically. "Kevin was protecting _you_ in Raccoon, Yoko, and you were protecting David. I don't think that sat too well with Mr. R.P.D.."**

**She fell silent for a long moment. "I don't love Kevin like that, and he knows it," she said at length. **

**Jim shrugged at that. "Well, what do you see in David, anyway?" he asked instead. "The guy's a jerk."**

**"He can be," she acknowledged with a rueful smile, "but he's not like that all the time. He's a good man, Jim. A strong man."**

**Jim made a rude sound. "He's scary, girl, and you know it."**

**Yoko remembered David's words in the helicopter, and his surprise at her lack of fear, and began to understand. "Why does he scare you, Jim?" she asked curiously. **

**"He's big, he's secretive, and he's meaner than hell," Jim answered bluntly. "I watched him use that knife of his, Yoko. David King is _not_ a nice man."**

**"He would never hurt any of us," Yoko stated very softly.**

**"Not now," Jim acknowledged. "But before Raccoon. . ."**

**His voice trailed off meaningfully, and Yoko bit back an angry retort. While she had seen for herself just how deadly David could be, she knew that he wasn't a bad person. Perhaps, he had been in the past, but not any longer, and certainly not in Raccoon City. It would have been easy enough for him to leave them all behind and secure his own exit. Out of all of them, he was the only one who would have made it alone. Of that, she had no doubt.**

**Yet, he had stayed with them, helping them hunt for keys, protecting them from danger, instead of going his own way. Like Kevin, he was a modern-day warrior, and with that came a simple moral code. He believed in loyalty and honor, rare commodities in this day and age. David was a good man now, whatever his past.**

**"I think you're wrong," she said simply.**

**"You're a little biased," Jim pointed out, not unkindly.**

**"Yes, I suppose I am." Yoko smiled crookedly even as a blush crept into her cheeks. "I hadn't realized it was so obvious."**

**Jim merely shrugged and adjusted the Army-issue cap that covered his dyed-blond hair. "Maybe not to David, but _I_ could see it."**

**His voice rose slightly, and she laughed a little. He sounded more like he had back in Raccoon City now, all bluster and no substance. She'd missed that, Yoko thought with surprise. As they'd ran for their lives, she'd prayed that he would just shut up and quit bitching. After three days of total silence, she was grateful to hear him speak at all.**

**"Why don't you come hang out with us?" she asked softly. "Alyssa is beating Kevin at cards so badly that he's about ready to wager his unborn children for a win."**

**"Nah, I'm not too good at cards," Jim said with a sigh.**

**"Me either," Yoko sympathized, "but watching them bicker is a lot of fun."**

**Jim hesitated as he glanced down at the unfinished puzzle in his hands. He folded the newspaper with careful movements and tucked it under his pillow. "Lead the way, girl."**

**----------------------------------------------**

**David stared broodingly into the smile pile of sticks and twigs he and George had managed to scavenge, red-gold flames consuming them almost as quickly as they could be replaced. He threw another handful of twigs into the paltry fire, squinting as a plume of smoke stung his already dry eyes. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since leaving the military compound two nights before--none of them had--and the lack of sustenance had taken it's toll.**

**He glanced over at Cindy, who's head was cradled lovingly in George's lap. Her fine features glistened with sweat as her temperature continued to soar. They had found her yesterday morning, nearly delirious, only able to mumble incoherently. She had broken her leg when she'd fallen from the rescue chopper, and she'd only managed to drag herself a few feet before pain and exhaustion had taken their toll. George had torn his shirt into strips, and used sticks to form a makeshift splint, but that wasn't going to work for long. The wound was already infected, and they had no medicines left from their dash through Raccoon. They needed to get Cindy back to the base, where they could administer antibiotics that would fight the infection. **

**Even as he watched, her eyes flickered open, her lips curving into a sweet smile, directed at the man who held her so tenderly. George murmured something indecipherable to her, and she managed to nod before closing her eyes once more. As much as he wanted to resent the other man, David found that he couldn't. He might be able to keep them alive long enough to get Cindy to safety, but he wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing for her broken leg. She was better off with George Hamilton. A doctor would take better care of her than a plumber ever could.**

**George glanced up, his navy eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled wearily. "She'll be alright, David." **

**David merely nodded, not sure how to respond. He and George hadn't discussed anything personal the past two days, for which he was grateful. What did you say to a man when you were in love with his woman? Not a damned thing, he told himself flatly. There wasn't anything _to_ say. Cindy had made her preference perfectly clear. He could respect that, even if he didn't like it.**

**"I'll try to find some food tomorrow," he said at length, focusing on what he _could_ do. "There has to be a gas station or a truck stop around here somewhere. I'll head north and see if I can find the highway. I'll meet up with you two afterwards."**

**"I'd rather you didn't," George responded with a shake of his dark head. **

**"She needs food, George." Chocolate-brown eyes narrowed on his own. "So do you."**

**"And just how far do you think I'm going to be able to carry her, David?" The other man sighed heavily. "You're nearly twice my size, and a great deal stronger. It's going to take both us to get her back."**

**"I'm aware of that." David frowned at him. "But she's your woman, George."**

**"And I'm not going to be able to carry her much longer," he snapped angrily, then winced. "Forgive me, David. I'm a bit. . .weary."**

**David grunted and stretched out on his side, ignoring a pebble that dub into his side. He folded his arm under his head, his gaze locking on the fire as it danced. "Let me know when," was all he said in return. **

**George nodded, watching as the other man closed his eyes. His breathing deepened almost immediately, indicating sleep, but George knew better. It didn't matter how sound David's slumber was. The smallest noise was enough to bring him to full awareness in a matter of seconds. Much like a soldier, only George would wager that David King had never been in the military.**

**He was curious, as they all had been, about David's past. The man had been savagely, ruthlessly efficient as he helped them all survive in Raccoon City. He hadn't spoken much in those seven hours, but what he had said had smacked of self-preservation. Yet, his actions had entirely selfless. He had gone exploring on his own several times, but he had always returned with some key item they'd needed to progress, or whenever one of them had called out for help. He had worked with them to survive, leading without alienating the other alphas like Kevin or Mark. They probably wouldn't have made it as far as they had without him.**

**Still, one had to wonder just what David's life had been like before the outbreak. Where had he learned such brutal, violentcombat skills? He was no martial artist, nor had he been particularly good with a gun, but his unique ability to create effect weapons out of ordinary items had saved their lives more than once. Not to mention, the way he'd wielded that knife!**

**George shivered as he thought of it. While it had taken several slices to merely knock those zombies to the ground, he had done nearly as much damage as Kevin had with his .45 caliber handgun. He had manipulated that blade like a professional, and it made George wonder if perhaps he hadn't been a criminal at some point in the past.**

**Not that he would _ever_ ask, George thought hastily. It wasn't that he didn't trust David. He did. But it would be rude in the extreme. Whatever David had done, no matter how violent his past, it simply did not matter to him. David King had nearly died saving Cindy--saving them _all_. **

**That was what George concentrated on as he brushed Cindy's damp hair out of her face. He'd lost count of the times Cindy had been injured during that hell, her screams for help terrifying them all. David had always been the first to reach her, little Yoko fast on his heels. The other man had always backed off as soon as he himself had reached them, those enigmatic eyes veiled as he told them to be more careful.**

**George smiled crookedly at that. David had started coming into Jack's Bar three years ago, claiming the same barstool night after night, his gaze always following Cindy when she came into view. Three nights a week, George had sat two seats away, taking part in the waitress watch. They had never exchanged so much as a word, but even then, they'd had an understanding when it came to Cindy Lennox. **

**He glanced down at his left hand, and the pale strip of flesh where his wedding band had once been. He and Marla had been unhappy for nearly five years before they'd finally divorced, to the point where they had become hostile strangers. They had only stayed together for the children's sake, and that had only lasted until she'd found someone else. It wasn't until his divorce had been finalized in June that he'd seriously considered breaching that unspoken agreement, and asking Cindy out.**

**Before he'd worked up the courage to approach her, Raccoon City had effectively gone to Hell, and he had found himself fighting not only for his life, but for his very humanity. David had been right there beside him, going so far as to drag Mark's friend Bob to the roof, where the security guard had taken his own life rather than to turn into the undead. Unlike Jim or Alyssa, there had been no bitching or whining with him. He had taken everything in with a fatalism that had stunned them all.**

**It still did, George thought with a frown. There had made it to safety, only to lose first Mark, and then Cindy. David had shown almost emotion up to that point, and then he had shocked both he and Alyssa by trying to dive out of the helicopter to rescue Cindy. George had finally seen the fear, the pure desperation that had dogged them all, in the other man's eyes. That was when he realized that the interest David had always shown in the beautiful, blond waitress had actually been love.**

**David was in love with Cindy, and George had to admit that it bothered him. He knew that the other man wouldn't try anything. From what little David had actually said in Raccoon, he knew that he believed in honor. Still, David was much more dynamic than he was himself, and a part of him worried that Cindy might be drawn to his dark, brooding countenance. After all, Yoko had been.**

**George smiled faintly. He liked the tiny, soft-spoken Japanese girl that had fought like a tigress to protect them. He had seen her in J's too, although her hair had been longer, and she'd worn glasses then. She had never drank anything stronger than soda. Perhaps, it was due to her young age, or the fact Kevin had always drank enough for both of them. She hadn't been in J's as often as he himself had, but she had always stayed close to Kevin's side when she was there. The policeman had made no effort to hide his interest in Yoko, even though he'd left with a different woman nearly every night, and she had seemed relieved when he did so. Apparently, she considered the older man to be a friend, even if he didn't see her in the same light.**

**He had, however, caught her watching David quite often. She had been quite discreet about it, but he had noticed. David, on the other hand, never had. He had always been focused on Cindy, though he had occasionally glanced at the television over the bar. He had seemed completely oblivious to the other patrons, but George no longer believed that was the case. David had shown a surprising awareness of his surroundings as they'd fought to survive. It was highly likely that he'd been just as conscious of what went on around him in J's, and had simply chosen to disregard it all.**

**He wondered what would happen to them all, once they all healed and were released by the military. Like everyone else, all of his assets had been housed in Raccoon City. Not only was he now unemployed, but his savings were gone, as well. He had no way to pay for Marla's 'maintenance', or make his child support payments. He wasn't even sure where he was going to go, let alone how he was going to support himself!**

**David found himself unable to sleep, despite the sheer exhaustion that hovered at the edge of his consciousness. He opened bleary eyes as George's brows pulled together in a dark frown. "What's wrong?" he asked, propping himself up on one elbow.**

**George shrugged casually. "I was just wondering what would happen to us, once this was all done."**

**He thought of Yoko's earnest expression and encouraging words, and found himself smiling. "We'll go on, George."**

**The other man eyed him with surprise. "That's not quite what I expected from you, David."**

**"I know." David rolled onto his back, folding his arms under his head. "Blame Yoko. I got it from her."**

**George chuckled, surprising them both. "Yes, she is rather optimistic, isn't she?"**

**"For the most part." David stared up at the stars, wanting nothing more than to be back with the other survivors, where he belonged. "You should try to get some sleep. I want to leave at first light."**

**"I can't sleep." George glanced down at Cindy, who's pale skin was unnaturally flushed. "Perhaps, we should continue on, now. Cindy's fever is only going to get worse."**

**David considered that for a few moments before sitting up. "I'm with you, George." He pulled his pocket knife out of his tool belt, then hesitated. "Do you need me to take her, now?"**

**"Not yet." George eased Cindy's head to the ground and stood, raising his arms over his head and stretching his sore muscles. Then, he crouched and very carefully pulled Cindy's limp form into his arms. He stood with a deep grunt and met the other man's gaze. "I'm ready."**

**"Follow me, then."**

**David kept the pace slow and steady, despite a deep-seated desire to rush towards safety. There was no way George would be able to keep up with him, and the faster they went, the more painful the walk would be for Cindy. She was in enough pain already. He wasn't going to add to it.**

**David glanced over his shoulder frequently, hiding his concern as he observed George becoming more and more weary. He'd have to take her soon, he thought, too tired to be excited by at the prospect. Come hell or high water, he would get both Cindy and George back to the base. It was a matter of honor.**

**He found that he was eager to return to the others, not only to assure himself of their safety, but to bask in the warmth of the welcome he fully expected to receive. For some reason, they considered him one of their own. To be included in the group was something he liked all too much, considering that they would be separating soon enough.**

**He wondered where the others would go. He knew that Alyssa didn't have any family, although Jim had an uncle somewhere outside of Raccoon. Kevin didn't have any relatives, although he'd had a lot of friends, both in and out of the doomed city. Yoko had alluded to losing her loved ones in Raccoon, as well. Like him, she wouldn't have a place to go.**

**She was only twenty, David thought with concern. She'd probably lived at home before the outbreak. Would she even know how to take care of herself in the real world? He was sure that Kevin would stick around, but he wasn't the most responsible man in the world. Would he be able to take proper care of her?**

**He heard George stumble behind him and whirled around, catching the other man before he and Cindy could tumble to the ground. "I'll take her, now," he said quietly.**

**George handed her over with obvious reluctance. "Thank you, David."**

**"Don't thank me," David said as he balanced Cindy's weight in his arms. "Just keep yourself upright."**

**"I will."**

**David plowed on ahead, slowing his pace whenever George lagged behind. The older man mumbled tiredly to himself from time to time, mostly complaining because he was out of shape. David found himself smiling more than once, despite the fact that he shared George's exhaustion. He might be in better shape than the surgeon, but that didn't mean that he wasn't damned tired.**

**They'd been running on terror and adrenaline for far too long. First the nightmarish gauntlet they'd been forced to run to escape Raccoon, then this hellish trek to retrieve Cindy. They needed food and sleep. Right now, he'd take sleep.**

**The sun was starting to rise when George stumbled again. This time, he fell flat on his face, and was struggling to pick himself up. David quickly set Cindy on the ground and grabbed him, pulling back to his feet. The other man's midnight eyes were glazed as they met his, and he knew that George had reached the end of his endurance.**

**"Don't try to move," he told the other man sternly, reaching into his blazer and withdrawing Kevin's gun. He tucked it into his tool belt, keeping George upright with a hand on his arm. "I'm going to get Cindy. Can you stand here for a minute?"**

**George made an inarticulate sound of agreement, his body swaying as he fought remain upright. David smiled grimly and turned back to Cindy. She didn't respond as he placed her over his left shoulder, for which he was grateful. If she were conscious, being carried like this would give her one hellova headache. It wouldn't be good for her as it was, but he really didn't have much of a choice. They had to get her back to the base as quickly as possible, and George wasn't going to make it on his own.**

**He grabbed George's arm and pulled it over his free shoulder, grasping him around the waist. "I've got you," he told the other man, "but you have to help me. Keep your feet under you, or I'll drop you both. Got it?"**

**"I understand," George whispered, his voice a mere thread of sound. "Leave me behind if you must, but get Cindy to safety."**

**David scowled. "Shut up, Hamilton."**

**"I mean it," the other man murmured. "If I slow you down--"**

**"I'm not leaving you behind," he snapped, insulted by the notion. "So, shut the fuck up and concentrate on walking."**

**George fell silent but kept his feet moving, which was all David cared about. He'd spent seven hours in hell struggling to keep George and the others alive, while fighting off the inhuman hunger that came with the T-Virus infection. To think that he would desert George _now_ was absolutely ridiculous! He was an honorable man now, damn it, not some street-wise thug. **

**Rage washed over him in searing waves, and David fought it back. Logically, he knew that George was only trying to put Cindy's welfare before his own. Still, it pissed him off that George would even suggest that he abandon him, no matter what the reason. **

**It made him more convinced than ever that his past had visibly marked him. Somehow, people just seemed to sense his violent history. He'd hoped that he'd left his past behind when he'd left Philadelphia, but he should have known better. People like him didn't get second chances. They didn't deserve them.**

**The sun had risen high in the sky by the time the military came into view. David smiled to himself grimly. They'd made it. Now, all that came was to see if they had really saved Cindy's life, or if gangrene would kill her.**

**He shuddered and hastily shoved the thought away. They had survived so much already. They would survive this, as well.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Alyssa sat on her end of the bunk, scowling as she watched Kevin look past her for the umpteenth time. "If you're not going to play, then fold, Ryman."**

**Kevin's deep blue eyes flew to hers, and he smiled self-deprecatingly. "Can't help it, sweetheart." He laid one hand over his heart dramatically. "I'm in luv."**

**"Oh, please," she muttered, leaning over to snatch the cards out of his hands. **

**"Hey!"**

**She ignored his outraged protest and laid the cards flat. "Fold now, Kevin, before Yoko costs you what's left of your balls."**

**He shot her a dirty look but left the cards where they were. "Back off," he told her warningly. "My relationship with Yoko is off-limits."**

**Alyssa tossed her tawny head in a universal gesture of feminine ire. "What relationship?" she threw out tauntingly. **

**Kevin matched her scowl with one of his own. "Alyssa. . ."**

**She ignored him and plowed right on ahead. "The one where you worship her and she lets you be her friend?" she asked facetiously. "The one where David comes back and steals your girl, while you remain her faithful sidekick?"**

**"Shut the fuck up!" Kevin whispered fiercely, afraid that Yoko would hear, and that her feelings would be hurt. "It's none of your damned business, Alyssa."**

**She snorted. "Yeah, like that's ever stopped me."**

**Kevin drew a deep breath, prepared to verbally blast her. He saw Yoko and Jim approaching and promptly snapped his mouth shut. His relationship with Yoko was no one's business but his own. Loving her was hard sometimes, but he was content with their friendship. His feelings for her had never stopped him from getting laid when he needed to, and that's all that really mattered to him. He was in love with a great girl--even if he couldn't touch her--and he could have sex with whoever he wanted. In his mind, it was no different than being married. At least, he didn't have to sneak around the way his old man had. As far as he was concerned, he had the best of both worlds, and he wasn't going to blow it. **

**Yoko resumed her previous seat, and Kevin once again shifted to make room for her. She sensed the tension in the air at once, her gaze darting back and forth between them. "Is something wrong?" **

**Alyssa opened her mouth, and Kevin beat her to the punch. "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart." He shot the other woman a warning glance, and she shocked him by heeding it, and closing her mouth. "Just a little disagreement between me and the vulture--I mean, reporter--here."**

**"Yeah, Yoko said she was beating your ass," Jim said as he seated himself on the bunk beside them. "How much are in to her for, bro?"**

**Alyssa smirked at them both. "You don't want to know, Jim."**

**Kevin forced a chuckle and settled back against the wall. "Apparently, I'm in danger of losing my balls," he drawled, a slight edge to his voice despite his best efforts.**

**"Too late, Kev," she shot back with infuriating superiority, "those are already gone."**

**He rolled his eyes, forcing down a very real anger. "Yeah, whatever, Ashcroft."**

**"Snappy comeback, Ryman. Did you work all day on that, or what?"**

**Yoko smothered a laugh at the exchange. Alyssa was one of the most plain-spoken people she had ever met. The older woman had no problem expressing herself verbally. Unfortunately, most people took offense at her blunt declarations.**

**"Be nice, Alyssa." She patted Kevin's knee in a patronizing gesture. "Kevin can't help it if he's bad at poker."**

**"Or darts," Jim chimed in with a grin.**

**"Hey!" Kevin protested. "I expect this from Jim, but you're supposed to be on _my_ side, sweetheart."**

**She smiled prettily. "But I am, Kevin." **

**"Yeah, you're a big help," Jim said with a laugh.**

**Kevin snorted and covered her hand with his, keeping it flat against his leg. "My hero," he stated, deadpan.**

**Yoko couldn't help laughing as his sour expression. It was so out-of-place on the Kevin Ryman they all knew. "Stop, Kevin. You're spoiled and you know it."**

**His expression turned smug. "Well, maybe just a little," he admitted in a drawl.**

**She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder briefly. He brushed a kiss over her hair before nudging her away. "Okay, okay," he mumbled, "enough with the mushy stuff. I've got to win my balls back, now."**

**Alyssa barked out a laugh and began to shuffle the cards. "Good luck," she said in her driest voice. Kevin responded with yet another rude gesture, and she only grinned. She liked Kevin. He was good people. He was just a little dense when it came to women, that was all.**

**But she liked Yoko, too, Alyssa thought as she dealt the cards. The girl might be young, but she had a good head on her shoulders. She was a genuinely nice person, but she was also very tenacious. Once she latched onto something, she'd follow it through to it's natural conclusion, come hell or high water. And right now, what she'd latched onto was David King.**

**Now, if David could just pull his head out of Cindy's ass, things might work out for the macho plumber and the quiet college student. It'd be an interesting pairing, Alyssa told herself, grinning hugely at the mental picture which accompanied the thought. David was at least six-foot-two, and Yoko was only five-three. He had to weigh twice as much as she did, and where Yoko was tenacious, David was just plain mean. He would definitely be able to take care of her, in more ways than one.**

**Kevin watched her grin widen warily. "What's with the smile, Ashcroft?" he asked uneasily. "Did you just deal yourself a straight, or what?"**

**"Believe me, Kevin," she responded with a laugh, "you really don't want to know what I'm thinking right now."**

**A shout sounded outside of the barracks, quickly multiplied, and they all traded a wide-eyed glance. Yoko was the first to move, jumping off the bed and racing towards the door. She threw the door open to find their guard standing a good four feet away, talking with another soldier. She felt Kevin's reassuring presence behind her and stepped cautiously through the doorway. Her gaze went to the main gate, and the crowd of soldiers gathering there. She couldn't see past them, but maybe Kevin could.**

**"Kevin?" she asked breathlessly, "Do you see anything?"**

**"Holy shit, Yoko!" Kevin grabbed her hand and began to run, ignoring the guard's order to halt as they swept past him. "It's them, sweetheart! And they've got Cindy!"**

**Her heart soared as they skidded to a stop behind the tightly-packed throng of soldiers. Kevin frowned darkly, slanted a glance at her, and tightened his hold on her hand. "Hold on, sweetheart. I'll get us through."**

**Yoko clung to his hand as he began to shoulder his way through the crowd, her heart pounding a frantic staccato in her chest. David was alive! she thought, close to tears as joy spread through her. He and George had done it! They had gone back into the nightmare of the real world and brought Cindy back, just as they'd said they would!**

**"Hurry, Kevin!" she said urgently, all of her attention focused on getting to David, and assuring herself that he really was alive. **

**"We're almost there, sweetheart." One soldier grabbed Kevin's arm and he simply used his shoulder to shove the guy out of the way. "Back the fuck off, man! We want to see our friends!"**

**And they were there. Yoko skidded to a stop, her black eyes wide, as she took in the scene before her. David had Cindy slung over one shoulder, the other wedged under George's arm as he supported him. Even as she watched, he released the other man, and together they lowered Cindy to the ground. A pair of sticks lined either side of one calf, dirty pieces of cloth holding them in place. She had obviously broken her leg, and it looked as though she were in a great deal of pain.**

**But she's alive, Yoko reminded herself, covering her mouth with her hand. They all were. "Kevin--"**

**"I know." He squeezed her hand once and dragged her forward. "Come on, Yoko. Let's greet our warrior."**

**She matched him stride for stride, her gaze locking on David. He was filthy, she thought absently, dirt covering him from head to toe. His thick brown hair was snarled and tangled, his face almost completely coated with dirt and grime. He was still wearing the same clothes he'd escaped Raccoon City in, the once tan boiler suit nearly black with grime, but to her, he'd never looked more handsome.**

**The Army's medical officer rushed over to them, kneeling beside Cindy, and David backed away. He watched with tired, bloodshot eyes as George, knelt with them, talking in low tones, as they discussed her condition. He swayed as he fought to remain upright, completely exhausted but refusing to give into it. They had survived, he thought with triumph. He and George had done just what they said they would do, despite a profound lack of support from the other survivors--from their so-called _friends_.**

**David immediately pushed the spiteful thought aside. He couldn't blame the others for their fear. There was a time or two, out there in the night, bereft of food and water, when he'd actually doubted himself. But deep down, he'd known that they would survive, if for no other reason than that they _were_ survivors. If Raccoon City hadn't killed them, then nothing else would.**

**He heard his name whispered in a musical voice, and it penetrated the haze of exhaustion clouding his mind. He looked towards that voice and found Yoko standing a few feet away, tears in her striking black eyes, a smile trembling on her lips. He gazed at her steadily, unable to do more as fatigue robbed him of motion. She took a hesitant step towards him, her expression uncertain, and he managed to lift one corner of his mouth in a flat half-smile.**

**She flew towards him, her arms encircling his waist, her face buried in his chest. David wrapped his arms around her tightly, clinging to her as he legs gave way. He fell to his knees, careful to keep her from hurting herself as she fell with him. He closed his eyes and he held her to him, hoping that he wasn't hurting her even as his own arms tightened. He didn't try to speak. He merely kept her close, absorbing comfort from her very presence. She made a choked sound, and he could feel her tears soaking through his clothes.**

**He felt his own eyes fill and hastily blinked the moisture away. Now wasn't the time for such weakness. That would come later, when it was dark and he was alone. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep, preferably with Yoko at his side. If anything could keep the nightmares at bay, it would be her calming presence. He was sure of it.**

**Mark had been right, he thought hazily. Cindy wasn't meant for him, despite the depth of his feelings for her. Yoko, on the other hand, fit him all too perfectly. He wondered why it had taken him so long to realize it.**

**Right then and there, David made a decision. If Yoko agreed, he was taking her with him when he left this place. Ryman could come with them, or he could go his own way, but David wasn't leaving this base without Yoko Suzuki.**

**A shadow fell over them and he quickly lifted his head, his entire body tensing in anticipation. He saw Kevin kneel beside them and forced himself to relax. Kevin Ryman was no threat to him. "Kevin," he greeted, his voice hoarse. **

**"Hey." Kevin set on hand on his shoulder, his own eyes suspiciously bright. "Welcome back, moron."**

**David let out a startled laugh and loosened his hold on Yoko just enough to shake his hand. "Thanks, idiot. We couldn't have done it without that .45 of yours."**

**Kevin grunted and rocked back on his heels. "Just tell me you brought her back, King?"**

**David eased Yoko away, keeping one arm around her as he reached into his tool belt. He withdrew Kevin's beloved Magnum and handed it over. "She's dirty, but she still kicks like a mule."**

**"Thank God," Kevin said with real relief, running his hands over the gun before tucking it out of sight. "The dumbass running this place is pissed as hell, David. We've been under guard since they discovered you and George were gone. They took all of our shit, and locked us inside the barracks. Hell," he added angrily, "they even insisted on testing us for infection, even though we told them that we'd taken the Daylight vaccine."**

**"Yeah," Alyssa chimed in as she joined them, "twice. Now, I know how a pin cushion feels."**

**"Shit," David muttered, placing one hand on the ground and pushing himself to his feet. He brought Yoko up with him, unable to make himself release her, even though he knew that he should. "I'm sorry about that, guys."**

**Jim only smiled, too happy that they had survived to remember that he was scared of the other man. "Hey, all three of you made it back, David. That's what counts."**

**Kevin snorted. "I just thought I'd warn you, King. These guys," he jerked his thumb in the general direction of the soldiers, "are going to be all over you and George."**

**David straightened his spine, his pale eyes cold as his gaze swept over the crowd. "I can handle them," he stated flatly. He glanced down at Yoko and stepped away, nudging her in Kevin's direction. "You all stick together. I'll take care of this myself."**

** "Big, bad King," Alyssa drawled, ignoring the filth and hugging him. "God, I'm glad you guys made it back!"**

**"I can't breathe, Alyssa," David told her tightly. "Let go of me." **

**She drew back, slapped him lightly on the cheek, and hugged him again. David scowled darkly, hoping to hell his face was dirty enough to conceal the sudden flow of blood into his cheeks. "Damn it, woman! Knock this shit off!"**

**Yoko wiped the moisture from her eyes, confusion lurking in the depths of her dark eyes, as she watched him peel Alyssa's arms from his neck. He hadn't protested her own hug, which had lasted far longer, yet he hadn't spoken to her either. She'd hoped for. . .**

**She didn't know what she'd expected , Yoko realized with a start. She truly hadn't believed she'd see David, again. She had prayed for him and George, but she hadn't allowed herself to hope for another miracle. Now, she was at a loss as to how she should deal with this one.**

**The base commander pushed his way through the crowd, his expression furious, and David stepped forward to meet him. Kevin took Yoko's arm and eased her back, keeping his free hand near his pocket as a precaution. He didn't think he'd need his gun, but like David, he felt that it was his job to keep them all safe. And this asshole is really pissed! he thought ruefully.**

**Yoko listened to them argue, the officer's voice rising in volume, while David's only deepened with anger. It was clear who had the upper-hand in this situation, and it wasn't the man who ran the installation. David made several curt gestures towards Cindy and George, his light blue eyes snapping with fire as he demanded medical treatment for them. The officer threatened to arrest him, and David extended both hands, even as his expression promised retaliation.**

**Her eyes widened dramatically at the menace etched into David's bold features. Now, she could see just what had scared Jim and Cindy so badly! The officer quickly backed down, blustering to hide his fear, and ordered the medic to treat all three of them. David glanced their way, nodded once, and let himself be led away.**

**"Thank God," she whispered with relief.**

**Kevin silently agreed with her. "The guy's got guts," was all he said aloud.**

**"Hell ya, he does!" Several soldiers turned their way, and Jim quickly ducked behind him. "These guys are all yours, bro!"**

**He rolled his eyes and held his hands up in an unmistakable gesture of surrender. "We're going, we're going," he said, taking Yoko's hand and leading her back to the barracks.**

** Alyssa shot him a disgusted look even as she moved closer. "Real brave there, Ryman."**

**"Hey, I don't even know how many bullets are left in my gun," he told her with exasperation. "I am _not_ taking on a bunch of machine gun toting soldiers. Let's just go back to our cells, and wait for David and George to make an appearance. Okay?"**

**"That's just fine with me!" Jim declared, his voice wavering precariously. "The last thing I want is to be shot by some gung-ho Army dude!"**

**"Let's just go inside," Yoko entreated quietly. "I don't like being out here unarmed."**

**"Here, here, kiddo." Alyssa flashed her a sympathetic smile. "I think I'll buy a gun--just as soon as they let us return to the real world."**

**"I had a baseball bat in my car," Jim said with a sigh. "And I'm getting another one. I'm not too good with guns."**

**Yoko nodded somberly. "Kevin was teaching me how to shoot before Raccoon," she said with sympathy. "But I'm getting a gun, too, just as soon as I get out of here."**

**"And I'll keep teaching you how to use it," Kevin promised, opening the door and entering their temporary home. "I don't ever want you to find yourself unprepared, again."**

**She rose up on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Kevin." **

**"You're more than welcome, sweetheart." Kevin smiled down at her as she stepped back. "Why don't you try to get some rest. It'll be a while before they come back." **

**"I think I will." **

**She flashed him a teary smile and retreated to her bunk. She unlaced the clunky boots she'd been given and set them neatly beside the bunk. She curled up on her side, tucked one arm under her head, and simply watched the others. They had all piled on Kevin's bunk, and were talking excitedly about David and George's return. **

**She could only lay there and fight tears, grateful that they had made it back, regardless of how David might treat her. He certainly wasn't the easiest man to get along with, although he hadn't shown any actual dislike for her so far. Still, she wished that he had said something--anything--to her just now. A few friendly words would have gone a long towards easing her fears.**

**Yoko sighed heavily. It wasn't David's job to make her feel better. It wasn't even Kevin's, although he believed that it was. Only she could do that, and she would start now. No more feeling sorry for herself. It didn't matter that David had held her as though she meant something to him, then dismissed her completely. She had discovered that she was strong as she escaped from Raccoon City. Now, all that was left was to use that newfound strength to build a new life for herself, even if it didn't include David King.**

**Her heart screamed a protest at the thought, but she ignored it. She still had her license--it was the one thing the soldiers hadn't taken--but that was it. They had all filled out forms the last two days, applying for financial help from the government. Hopefully, the aid would come soon. She didn't like it here.**

**She knew that she should be grateful to have a place to stay, but the soldiers made her nervous. They were always looking their way with furtive glances and speaking in hushed whispers. The looked as though they expected she and the other survivors to turn into zombies at any moment. It didn't matter that they were the victims here, they were still suspect, simply because of _what_ they had survived.**

**Which was funny, since the outbreak had been passed off as a nuclear reactor leak. The Army was obviously aware of just what happened in Raccoon City, and had chosen not to go pubic with the information. She thought of the Daylight sample they had taken from her, and wondered if it would be analyzed and reproduced for future use, or if they would simply hand it over to Umbrella. **

**Yoko shuddered at the thought. Umbrella had caused this nightmare not with their carelessness, but with their ruthlessness. In their quest to create the perfect biological weapon, they had unleashed a nightmare that might never go away. They might have nuked Raccoon, but it was impossible to say if they had managed to destroy all of the infected. **

**There were also the rumors that had been circulation earlier that summer. The R.P.D.'s S.T.A.R.S. units had claimed that they'd been attacked by monsters in a mansion in the Arklay Mountains in July. They're claims of bizarre, flesh-eating creatures hadn't been believed. The four remaining S.T.A.R.S. members had been fired, their unit disbanded, and the matter forgotten. **

**Now, it was all too clear that they had been telling the truth. Maybe, their tall tale had been the start of the outbreak. There had been reports of random, cannibalistic murders occurring in Raccoon City for the past two months. The police had been baffled, but the gossip trades had picked up on it right away. Official statements had been issued regarding the 'Mansion Incident', as one paper had called it, dismissing it as a hoax.**

**"Some hoax," she muttered under her breath. She had barely survived the results of that 'hoax'. She couldn't let Umbrella get away with this. She knew that Alyssa planned on writing a piece on her experiences in Raccoon. Maybe, the older woman would let her add her own experiences. If they could get someone in power to listen to them, she would be able to testify against her former employers, and make sure that Raccoon City never happened again.**

**--------------------------------**

**David did his best to steady himself as he was escorted to large building, presumably the barracks where the other survivors were being housed. Sheer stubbornness was all that kept him from falling flat on his face, as George had the night before. The Army's medic had looked he and George over, prescribing food and rest, before he'd been taken into an interrogation room. He had no idea how long they'd grilled him on the events in Raccoon City, but it was already dark, and it had been late morning when they'd returned. He'd lost track of time in that small, dimly-lit room. Only his refusal to cause trouble for Yoko and others had kept him there for so long.**

**He'd been treated to the pin-cushion treatment, as well. They'd drawn a whole pint of blood for testing purposes, then taken everything he owned, including his clothes. Like the others, he was wearing a set of military B.D.U.'s, even though they hadn't allowed him to clean up before donning them. The only thing he'd kept was the necklace with the silver-and-turquoise pendant that he never took off. He'd told them plainly that if they tried to take it, he'd consider it a threat, and that he'd retaliate. They'd been smart enough to believe him.**

**They must have gotten his name from Yoko and the others, because they'd known all about him. From his rowdy youth with convicted murderer Billy Coen, to the time he's spent with the Fratelli family in Philadephia, they'd had a record of it all. His entire life, housed in a rather thick manila folder. What they hadn't known was why he'd left the life to start over in a small city like Raccoon.**

**Not that he'd told them, David thought with a snort. That was nobody's business but his own. And they couldn't prove that he'd done any of the things he'd been accused of back in Philly. So, they hadn't been the least bit happy with him. **

**What bothered him the most was that they'd seemed more interested in Billy than in himself. They wanted to know where he was, who he was with, that sort of thing. David had played stupid, saying that he hadn't seen Billy since his return to Raccoon, which was true. He'd talked to him over the phone, but he hadn't seen the younger man in over three years.**

**David knew why the military wanted him. After what he'd been convicted of, everyone in law enforcement wanted him. What he hadn't been aware of was Billy's involvement the destruction of an Umbrella-owned train and house in the Arklay Mountains. Somehow, Billy had ended up mixed up in that mess up there back in July, and he hadn't mentioned it when he'd come to David for help fleeing the country.**

**That bothered him more than he cared to admit. He and Billy had never kept secrets from each other before, and he didn't like that he'd done so this time. He'd probably thought it was safer that way, David thought with a quiet sigh. But it was too late, now. He had been thrust into Umbrella's world, and he knew that life would never be normal again.**

**David ignored the soldiers as they talked around him. They could talk as much shit as they wanted. He wasn't biting. He was more worried about George at the moment. He hadn't seen the other man since they'd been separated that morning. Hopefully, he was in the infirmary with Cindy, where he belonged. George Hamilton wasn't a threat to _anyone_. David only hoped that they were intelligent to see that.**

**It never ceased to amaze him just how big an asshole some of these law enforcement types could be. Kevin wasn't like that--thank God!--but most of the cops he'd met in his thirty years had been. They thought that they were so much better than everyone else, but when it came down to it, just were just as bad, if not worse. He might have been a criminal, but at least, he'd never sold himself to the highest bidder. He'd given his loyalty to Don Fratelli, and he had never faltered, even when he'd fled the violent life he had once embraced so eagerly.**

**God, but he was fucking tired, David thought, feeling drained both physically and emotionally. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep for a week. He could go without food a few days longer, but he wasn't going to be able to remain conscious for very long. As soon as he got to the barracks, he was going to crash. He'd worry about eating and showering once he woke up.**

**He slid a sidelong glance at each of the four soldiers accompanying him. The base's commander had taken his threats to heart, showing an intelligence that David hadn't thought he possessed, and given him a heavily armed escort. Not that it made a difference, he reminded himself grimly. If he'd wanted to escape again, these soldiers wouldn't be able to stop him. Fortunately for them, he had no intention of leaving until he'd had a chance to regain his strength, and speak with the other survivors. **

**They approached a large building and one of the soldiers threw the door open. He frowned as he observed the lights that spilled out into the night but said nothing. The soldier gestured towards the open doorway and stepped aside. David ignored him and stepped forward, freezing as a hand landed on his back and gave him a push. He glared at the shortest of the soldiers, who barely looked old enough to be serving, and the kid hastily backed away, his gun drawn. **

**David shook his head, his pale eyes narrowed in warning, and entered the barracks. The door was slammed shut behind him, the sound of the lock being triggered echoing through the silent room. He glanced around the room, noting with surprise that George was already here. He was sprawled out on a low bunk, snoring softly, completely oblivious to the world around him.**

**David smiled faintly as Alyssa, Kevin, and Jim rose from their bunks and came forward. He accepted Alyssa's hug with a pained sigh, knowing that he couldn't avoid it. "You're a pain in the ass, Ashcroft."**

**She raised one blond brow in an arrogant gesture. "I didn't know you were into that, David."**

**"Bitch," he muttered, unable to keep the affection out of his voice.**

**"That she is." Kevin grinned as he came forward, clasping his hand and pounding him enthusiastically on the back. "You know, she reminds me of a couple of my ex-girlfriends."**

**"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," he replied drolly.**

**Kevin only laughed and backed away, making room for Jim. "It's damn good to see you, bro," the younger man said with genuine pleasure.**

**"Thanks, Jim." David shook his hand, managing another smile. He released him and glanced around the room, his brows pulling together in a frown. "Where's Yoko?"**

**They exchanged worried glances, and his gut tightened with alarm. "Did they come for her?" **

**"What do you mean?" Jim asked with surprise.**

**"God, you're thick, Jim." Alyssa rolled her cobalt eyes. "Yoko's holed up in the showers, David."**

**The frown deepened. "It's the middle of the night. Why is she in there?"**

**Kevin sighed heavily. "She's been having nightmares, David. Really bad ones."**

**"Yeah," Jim inserted, "she wakes up screaming all the time."**

**He winced at that. "Why aren't you in there with her, Ryman?" he asked with a hint of menace.**

**"Because she keeps throwing me out," Kevin snapped in response to that veiled anger. "She doesn't want any of us to see her cry, man. Not even me."**

**"Shit." David turned on his heel and strode purposefully across the room. "I'll take care of it."**

**"Of course, you will," he heard Kevin mutter behind him. He knew how Kevin felt about Yoko. If they had been a couple, he never would have done this. But Yoko had made her own feelings perfectly clear. She didn't love the cop, and she shown a marked interest in him. If he was wrong, he'd play the part of the friend, and simply offer comfort. But he truly he didn't think he was. He had good instincts when it came to this sort of thing. **

**David entered the showers and halted. He cocked his head to one side, frowning at the silence which greeted him. He had expected to hear sobbing, or at the very least, sniffling. He couldn't hear a damn thing, and it put him on edge. His hand dropped to his hip, and he cursed as he realized that he was unarmed. He didn't _need_ a weapon do to damage, but he'd carried a knife for so long that going for it was second nature. **

**He crept carefully through the cold, tiled room, checking each and every open stall. He found Yoko in the very last one. She was sitting in the corner, fully dressed, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her face was hidden, but he could see her shoulder shake as she cried silently. His heart turned over as he carefully crouched beside her. She was so young, David thought with a pang. He could only imagine how hard this had been on her. **

**He didn't bother to speak. He merely reached out and ran a gentle hand over her head. She went still for long moment, then slowly raised her head. Her ebony eyes shimmered with moisture as she stared at him in stunned silence.**

**"Hey," he greeted in a quiet voice.**

**"D-David," she stammered, her voice thick with tears. "You're back!"**

**His lips quirked in a small half-smile at her obvious surprise. "Were you worrying about me, again?"**

**Yoko blushed even as she nodded. "George said that he hadn't seen you all day."**

**David only nodded and sat beside her, grimacing as the damp chill penetrated his pants. "They questioned me for a while," he said with a shrug. "No big deal. It's _you_ I'm worried about. Kevin said that you're having nightmares," he added in a questioning tone.**

**Her gaze slid from his. "We all are," she answered evasively.**

**"Do the others wake up screaming?" he asked as gently as he could.**

**Her shoulders hunched. "No," she whispered, "they don't."**

**That's what he'd thought, David thought grimly. He shifted closer and put a careful arm around her shoulders. "Tell me," he said simply.**

**She shook her dark head negatively even as she laid it on his shoulder. "I can't," she said miserably. "I'm too ashamed."**

**His entire body stiffened as rage poured through him. "Did one of the soldiers hurt you?" he growled.**

**"No!" Yoko raised her head, startled at the conclusion he'd drawn. "It has nothing to do with them. It's-it's Dr. Mura."**

**David relaxed and pulled her more firmly against him. "The man who released Thanatos, right?" he questioned encouragingly.**

**"Yes," she answered, her voice muffled as she turned into him. "He. . .did things to me, David."**

**He inhaled sharply, even though he'd expected a similar response. After the man's cryptic words back in Raccoon University, he wasn't surprised. "You can trust me, Yoko," he told her somberly. "Anything you tell me will remain between us."**

**"I do trust you, David." Yoko sighed, closed her eyes tightly, and prayed that he would understand. "Since we escaped Raccoon, all these memories have starting coming to me. Memories of being strapped to a surgical table, with Dr. Mura standing over me. The things he said. . ."**

**Her voice trailed off on a sob, and David echoed her sigh. He brought his free hand up to cup the back of her head, holding her close. "It's all right, babe. Tell me at your own pace." **

**"I was only eighteen when I went to work for Umbrella," she murmured. "I needed a job to help pay for school. I was just a data-entry clerk. When Dr. Mura asked me to help him with his private research, I was surprised, but flattered. I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late."**

**David merely held her, not sure how to respond. He'd known that she worked for Umbrella, but he hadn't realized that she'd been involved in their illegal activities. "And what was he doing?" he asked as calmly as he could.**

**"Creating Thanatos," she said in an agonized whisper. "I didn't understand half of the data I was working on. Most of it was mathematic equations. I thought he was working on a cancer treatment."**

**She laughed raggedly as she burrowed against him. "He must have drugged me, David. I still don't remember it all, but I know that he opened my head to extract my base cells. He even told me not to worry, that he'd erase my memories when he was finished."**

**An image of the middle-aged scientist flashed through his mind, a stunned expression on his lined face as an unseen enemy put a bullet through his skull. He smiled with grim satisfaction, thinking that it was the least that the bastard had deserved. Only a monster would take an eighteen year old girl and use her in such a way. It was no wonder she was having nightmares!**

**"It's my fault," she was saying in a small voice, and he frowned down at her. "What's your fault, Yoko?"**

**"Mark." Yoko lifted her head and forced herself to meet his beautiful brown eyes. "If I hadn't let Dr. Mura use me that way, he wouldn't have been able to create Thanatos, and Mark would still be alive. It's my fault that he's dead, David."**

**David made a rough sound and pulled her onto his lap, wet bottom and all. "It's not your fault," he told her unevenly, his hands sweeping over her back. "Mura was fucking crazy, Yoko. He would have created that monster without you."**

**"But he didn't," Yoko whispered miserably. "He used my cells, and Mark is dead as a result."**

**"Idiot," he muttered under his breath. He threaded a hand through her thick sable hair and held her to him. He placed his lips beside her ear and told her, "You're not responsible for what that asshole did to you. You were a victim, Yoko, just like the rest of us. Mark didn't die because of what Mura did to you. He's dead because Umbrella was fucking with things they couldn't control. Mark's death is _not_ your fault. Do you understand me?"**

**Yoko smiled involuntarily as she wound her arms around him. He sounded so fierce as he essentially ordered her not to blame herself for what happened to their friend. "Warrior," she murmured with admiration, and his laugh sounded in her ear.**

**"That's right. Don't you forget it." David hugged her hard, smiling at her sound of surprise. He drew back and gazed down at her, his hand sliding under her chin as he raised her face to his. "No more guilt, Yoko. You have enough to deal with without blaming yourself for something you couldn't have controlled."**

**"It's hard," she told him breathlessly. "I really liked him, David."**

**"So did I," he admitted, "but as someone wise once told me, he's gone and we can't bring him back. All we can do is go on, and remember him."**

**Yoko returned the smile wryly, ignoring the blush that crept into her cheeks. "Thank you," she said gratefully, her hand coming up curl around his.**

**He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across fingers. "You're welcome, babe."**

**She blushed even harder, and he couldn't contain another laugh. "Do you think you can sleep, now?" he asked on a more serious note.**

**Her smile dimmed slightly. "I'll don't know," she sighed. "I'll try, but. . ."**

**"Yeah, I know the feeling." David echoed her sigh and reluctantly set her aside. He rose to his feet and extended her hand, pulling her to her feet as gently as he could. He glanced at the shower behind her with obvious longing. "I should probably clean up before I go to bed."**

**Yoko saw the signs of exhaustion etched into his bold features and immediately nodded. "You go ahead. I'll bring you a towel," she said decisively.**

**One dark brow shot up as he watched her walk away. For a moment, he'd actually forgotten how strong-willed Yoko Suzuki was. That was something he wouldn't do again, he thought as he began to undress. Never underestimate a woman. He pulled the olive-green t-shirt over his head, grateful that he hadn't worn it long enough to make it stink. He'd have clean clothes to put on when he was done, if nothing else.**

**"Here you go." Yoko returned and handed him a faded green towel. "I know it's not much, but it will work."**

**"Thanks." He threw it over the side of the stall and turned back to her. "Go back to the others, babe. I'll be out soon."**

**She sighed and smiled crookedly. "I know I've been a bother, David. Thank you, for being so kind."**

**David shook his dark head and brushed a hand over the smooth skin of her cheek. "You're never a bother, Yoko."**

**She shivered at the feel of his skin against hers, her breath catching audibly. "T-Thanks, again."**

**"You're welcome." He gazed at her for a long moment before finding the strength to pull away. Now wasn't the time to kiss her senseless. Later, when they weren't both exhausted and traumatized, he would make a move. Until then. . ."Go tell Ryman you're all right. He's worried about you."**

**Guilt flitted briefly across her expressive features. "I will," she said softly. She hesitated before blurting out, "You know we're not--"**

**"I know," he assured her gently. "He cares about you, though. So, go spend some time with him. It'll make him feel better."**

**Yoko nodded slowly, her black eyes searching his. "Okay," she said at length. "I'll see you when you're done, then."**

**It was a statement, not a question, and it brought a grin to his face. "You'll see me, Yoko."**

**She returned the smile and turned to go. His gaze dropped to her behind, admiring the curves all but hidden beneath the shapeless combat fatigues. She really does have a great ass, he thought as he removed the last of his clothes. He couldn't wait until this was over, and they were in Mexico. He was looking forward to exploring that ass--and everything else--in great detail.**

**David was smiling as he turned on the water and stepped under the tepid spray. After three years of pining over a woman he couldn't have, it would be nice to have one who accepted him as he was. She wasn't afraid of him, or nervous around him. She was perfectly comfortable in his presence, and he found that he loved that about her. It was something he hadn't felt since the last time he'd seen Billy.**

**Of course, there was always Kevin to worry about. Kevin seemed to be taking her interest in him well, but he was a man. It had to bother him that the woman he was in love with wanted someone else. David didn't believe that the other man would try to come between them; Kevin wasn't wired like that. But he didn't want Yoko to lose someone she cared about because of _him._ She'd lost enough already.**

**I'll talk to him tomorrow, he decided. He would take Kevin aside and explain things to him. He'd lay all his cards on the table, and see how the cop reacted. He considered Kevin a friend, but he _wanted_ Yoko, and she seemed to feel the same. If Kevin could accept that, he was more than welcome to come to Mexico with them. He could handle the other man flirting with his woman, so long as it went no farther than that.**

**He still had to ask Yoko to leave with him, but he didn't anticipate any problems there. He fully expected her to agree, and he would make damn sure she didn't regret the decision. He might not be as physically demonstrative as Kevin, but she would know that she was appreciated by the time he was done with her.**

**He grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed at his skin. He had four days of dirt to work his way through, and he wanted to be clean again. He washed from head to foot, only stopping when the lukewarm water went ice cold. He quickly turned the water off and dried off, dressing as fast as he could. This place hadn't been designed for comfort, and it was fucking cold in here!**

**He donned everything but the boots, carrying them as he left the showers. He saw Yoko sitting with Kevin on one of the bunks and approached them. "Which one is yours?" he asked her, gesturing broadly towards the other beds.**

**Yoko blinked, surprised by the question. "That one," she answered, pointing to it. "The bottom bunk."**

**David nodded curtly and strode to it. He tossed his boots to floor beside it and dropped to the bed. "Kick me when you come to bed, and I'll make room for you."**

**She watched in stunned surprise as he closed his eyes and promptly went to sleep--in _her_ bed. A slow smile crept across her face as she realized just what his behavior indicated. She turned to Kevin, her excitement dimming at his pained expression. "Kevin, I--"**

**"Congratulations, sweetheart." Kevin smiled at her, the gesture bittersweet. "You got your warrior."**

**She studied him with guilty eyes. "What about you?" she asked in a quiet voice.**

**He shrugged, feigning a casualness he didn't feel. "I've still got my best friend, right?" She nodded slowly, and he smiled again, making an effort to make it look real. "That's enough for me, Yoko."**

**"I don't deserve you, Kevin Ryman," she murmured with gratitude.**

**"Yeah, well, you've got me anyway," he declared lightly, adding, "Go on, sweetheart. I need to get some sleep. You've kept up long enough as it is."**

**Yoko rolled her eyes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "You're the best, Kevin."**

**"I know." Kevin threw her a wink and gave her a playful nudge. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He waited a heartbeat before adding, "Not in a roomful of people, anyway."**

**"Kevin!" Yoko blushed, she couldn't help herself. She hated it when he teased her like this, especially since he knew how little experience she had with men. "Don't be a jerk."**

**"Must be my jealous side, rearing it's surprisingly attractive head," Kevin returned drolly. She laughed, and he grinned in response. "Now, goodnight."**

**"Goodnight, Kevin."**

**Yoko crept quietly to the bed, gazing down at David for a long moment. He was sprawled out on his stomach, taking up all of the room on the small mattress. The thin green blanket had fallen to the floor, and she picked it up. She was loathe to disturb him when she knew just how little sleep he'd had in the last four days. But she really wanted to lie down and feel his arms around her. She had for nearly a year.**

**She reached out and touched his shoulder hesitantly. "David?"**

**His eyes opened immediately, deep and blue and surprisingly aware. He rolled to his side and held out his hand in silent invitation. She took it and climbed onto the narrow bunk with uncertain movements, not quite sure how to do this. David had no such problems. He urged her onto her side and pulled her back against him, one arm pillowing her head, the other banding around her torso as he curled around her. **

**"Do you need the blanket?" he asked in a hushed rumble.**

**"N-No," she answered, breathless as his body heat crept into hers. "I'm not cold."**

**"Neither am I," David whispered hoarsely. He lowered his face to her fragrant black hair and inhaled deeply. "Go to sleep, babe. I'll keep you warm."**

**Yoko felt the lethargy that preceded sleep began to creep over her and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, David."**

**He smiled against her hair and closed his own eyes. "Goodnight, Yoko."**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters (duh).**

**Synopsis: Life after the T-Virus outbreak for the Resident Evil survivors. This story is focused mainly on the Outbreak characters, but the others will make appearances later on. I've used Outbreak 1, although I'll borrow from the second game as I need to. **

**Author's Note: I'm not quite sure where this one is going, so suggestions and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I am by no means an expert when it comes to Outbreak, so if I get something wrong, please let me know. But also allow for a little artistic freedom here, as well. I hope you enjoy the taleJ**

**Resident Evil: Aftermath**

**Chapter Three**

**Kevin crouched just outside the barracks door, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. He'd spent the better part of the morning chatting with the two boneheads guarding them, charming them into giving him this little bit of freedom. And the smoke, he thought with a grin. He could live without the booze, but he couldn't live without his smokes.**

**He brought it to his lips and took a deep drag. He held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before reluctantly releasing it. He watched the gray plume flow into the air before the breeze carried it away and sighed happily. He'd gone five days without a cigarette, and that was five days too long. **

**The door opened to his right, and he glanced up quickly, hoping it was Yoko. When he saw David coming his way, he sighed and dredged up a smile. "What's up, King?"**

**David ignored the less than enthusiastic greeting and hunkered down beside him. "We need to talk," he stated, his too-deep voice flat.**

**"Yeah, sure we do." Kevin took another drag and flicked the ashes off the end of the cigarette. "So, David, do you want to see other people, or what?"**

**David shot him a dark, exasperated look. "I want to talk to you about Yoko."**

**The former policeman only nodded. "After last night, I figured you would."**

**"For what it's worth, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."**

**Kevin only snorted and continued to smoke, his deep blue eyes focused on something in the distance. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you," he said in an almost casual manner.**

**"I'd expect nothing less, Kevin." David leaned back against the building, his pale eyes locked on Kevin's profile, searching for smallest sign of reaction to his next words. "I'm going to Mexico when they finally let us out of here. I'm going to ask Yoko to go with me."**

**A slight tightening of the skin around his eyes was the only part of his response Kevin couldn't control. "Why Mexico?" he asked as calmly as he could.**

**David shrugged once. "I've got a friend down there. I thought we'd stay with him for a while, until I get back on my feet."**

**"Mmmm." Kevin finally glanced his way, wishing that he could hate this man, but knowing that he never would. "What about Cindy?"**

**The plumber shrugged again, a resigned look flashing through his eyes. "Cindy's not for me. Yoko is," he answered simply.**

**Kevin felt the first stirrings of anger. "Yoko deserves to come first, David."**

**"She will."**

**He gazed at the younger man's features, and the determination he found there had him shaking his head. "Only because Cindy chose George," he said in a low voice. "If Cindy were to come to you right now, and ask you to take her away from all this, you'd walk away from Yoko without a second glance."**

**David inhaled sharply, at both his words and the images they brought to mind. "No," he denied harshly, "I wouldn't do that to her, Kevin."**

**"Bullshit, David." Kevin took one last drag off his cigarette and tossed it to the ground. He stood and crushed it under the heel of his boot before turning to tower over the other man. "Did you ever stop to think that Yoko's not stupid? She knows how you feel about Cindy; hell, we all do. She loves you enough to overlook it for now, but that's not always going to be the case."**

**"What are you going to do when she finally stops accepting it, and starts asking you to love her?" he continued, the anger surfacing. "She might be young, but she's a smart cookie. How long do you think she'll stay with a man who's in love with another woman?"**

**David rose to his feet slowly, grateful for the two-inch height advantage, as he met the other man's heated gaze. "She doesn't love you, Kevin," he said, ignoring his words for the moment. "She chose _me._ I'm sorry, that hurts you but--"**

**"Shut the fuck up, David." Kevin tamped his anger down as fast as he could. He would never hit another survivor, but he desperately wanted to punch _this_ one's lights out. "Yoko deserves to be happy. She deserves to be _loved._ If you can't give that to her, you should walk away now, before you do irreparable damage."**

**"I can't," David admitted with a touch of bewilderment. "I can't leave her behind, Kevin. I have to take her with me."**

**"Why?" he questioned urgently. "Why can't you just leave her be?"**

**David looked away, a million thoughts chasing themselves through his mind, not one of them holding the answer he needed. "I don't know," he answered roughly. "I just know that I can't walk away. I-I _need_ her with me, Kevin."**

**Well, hell, Kevin thought with surprise, that was the last thing he'd expected to hear. The tough, dangerous plumber looked confused by his own words, and the conviction behind them. Kevin began to laugh, he couldn't help himself. The dumbass was already in love Yoko, and he didn't even know it. God, did life get any weirder than _this?_**

**David eyed him warily as he laughed like a maniac and took a cautious step back. "What's so damned funny about that?" he demanded with a scowl.**

**Kevin didn't answer, merely held his stomach as it began to ache. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about David breaking Yoko's heart anymore. Unless Yoko herself did something to ruin it, David was going to be with her for a very long time. He almost felt sorry for the man, Kevin thought as he wiped his eyes. Almost.**

**He leaned back against the building and grinned at the taciturn plumber. "So, are you going to invite me to the wedding?"**

**The scowl darkened immediately. "That's not funny, Ryman."**

**"Sure it is, man." Kevin reached out and landed a light, friendly punch on his shoulder. "Don't worry, King. I'm not going to find a shotgun and march you down the aisle or anything. I like you, but not _that_ much."**

**David merely shook his head, mystified by the other man's behavior. And why the hell had he mentioned marriage? "So, you're okay with this, then?" he asked quietly.**

**Kevin sobered instantly, his blue eyes turning somber. "I love her enough to want to see her happy, David. If you're what does that for her, I can live with it."**

**"She'll be happy, Kevin. I promise you that."**

**Kevin nodded, his relief obvious. "We're good, then." **

**"Kevin! David!" George was rushing across the yard, his normally pleasant features pale and pinched, a large duffel bag in his hands. "We have to talk--now."**

**They traded a concerned glance before following the other man inside. George laid the bag on the his bunk and opened it, hesitating as he lifted his head. "Someone watch the door," he ordered, and Kevin immediately shifted to one side of it.**

**"We're in trouble," George announced as he began to pull various weapons out of the bag. "You guys have to get out of here. Now, if you can, tonight, at the latest."**

**"What's happening?" Jim asked, his voice wavering as he rose from his bunk. His dark eyes widened as they locked on the small pile of guns that was forming. "Where'd you get all those guns, George?"**

**"The armory," George answered tersely. He glanced up at Alyssa, who was watching him with curious cobalt eyes. "I saw him, Alyssa. Not more than an hour ago. He was speaking with Captain Rimmer. They looked quite friendly."**

**"Who?" David asked sharply, coming to stand beside him.**

**"That U.B.C.S. soldier." At the plumber's blank look, George hastily explained, "When we made our way to the parking lot outside of Raccoon University, we saw that Tyrant--"**

**"Thanatos," Alyssa promptly supplied.**

**George nodded. "We saw Thanatos tearing apart one of the Umbrella mercenary teams. There was one soldier who survived, and only because he was on the roof of the neighboring building. He shot Thanatos with something, some kind of sedative, I believe. That capsule is what held the T-Blood that you and the others used to create Daylight."**

**"Son of a bitch!" Kevin glanced at the door before stepping further into the room. "Are you telling us that one of Umbrella's mercs is _here_, making a deal with the U.S. Army?!"**

**"It appears that way." George, the mild-mannered doctor, pulled an armful of ammunition from the bag and dumped it on the bed beside the guns. "You should get out now, before they hand us over to Umbrella."**

**"Great," Alyssa muttered, crossing her arms over chest. "It's not bad enough that they've kept us prisoner in this box, now they're going to hand us over to Umbrella. This is such bullshit!"**

**"What about you, George?" Yoko, who had listened with growing horror, stepped forward. "You and Cindy are coming with us, right?"**

**"No." George shook his dark head negatively. "Cindy's condition prohibits travel. She and I will remain behind until she's well enough to--"**

**"No way, bro!" Jim shook his blond head, making a broad gesture with both hands. "We won't leave you behind. You're coming with us."**

**"No, I'm not," George stated flatly. He turned to David, who's brown eyes were dark with remembered horror. "I can't leave her here, David. You understand that, don't you?"**

**"Yes." David stepped forward and grabbed one of the guns, a silver Magnum automatic. He loaded it with calm, controlled movements, then reached for the only survival knife in the pile. He tucked it into his Army-issue belt and shoved the gun into a side-pocket. "I'll get them out of here, George, and then I'll come back for you."**

**George smiled faintly, even as he knew that by then, Umbrella would have moved then. "I know you will, David."**

**"Everyone grab a gun." David waved the others forward even as he personally chose a gun for Yoko. He loaded the small .9 millimeter pistol and extended his hand solemnly. "This one's yours."**

**Yoko looked at the gun and reached out, only to hesitate. If they did this, they would be fugitives. "David. . ."**

**"I know," he said roughly, meeting and holding her stunned gaze, "but we don't have a choice. Take it, babe. Please."**

**It was that last plea that did it. David King wasn't a man to ask for _anything._ That he was doing so now showed just how dire he believed their situation had become. She grasped the gun by the handle and turned it over, finding the safety and clicking it off. She wasn't an expert by any means, but Kevin had taught her enough about guns to carry it without accidentally shooting herself.**

**She glanced up to find David watching her, a hint of tenderness lighting his silvery eyes. She managed a small, trembling smile, and he returned it. He reached out and smoothed his hand over her cheek, and she grasped it tightly. He dipped his dark head, brushed his lips over hers, and pulled away. She let him go, knowing that now wasn't the time, no matter how scared she might be. Their fight for survival hadn't truly ended. It had only just begun.**

**She glanced at Kevin, who had reloaded his .45 and was shoving ammunition magazines into his pockets. He handsome features were grim, but he showed no sign of fear. Like David, he was fully prepared to do whatever he felt was necessary to keep them safe. Her warriors, she thought as her gaze moved between her best friend, and the man she loved. She was lucky to have them, and she was fully aware of it. She would do her best to help them in this, and not become a liability. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to either of them.**

**David watched Yoko as she glanced back and forth between he and Kevin, and fought the urge to laugh. It would inappropriate, and it might hurt her feelings. Yoko was sensitive that way. She cared for Kevin a great deal, but she loved _him._ If she was worried that he would be jealous, she was doing it needlessly. He wasn't the least bit unsure of himself. For good or ill, he knew who was, and exactly what he was capable of. It was more than most people ever discovered about themselves.**

**He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bunk, rejoining the other six Raccoon City survivors. "We're going to have problems if we try to do this during daylight," he stated in a rumble. "We should hide the guns, wait for nightfall, and make our escape then."**

**"And if Umbrella comes for us before then?" Kevin asked quietly.**

**"Yeah," Jim chimed in. "What makes you think they'll wait that long?"**

**"Rimmer will need time to cover his own ass in this," David told them bluntly. "He'll have to make this look like a legitimate transfer. That means destroying documents, getting the story straight with his men. That will take time."**

**Alyssa snorted and tossed her blond head. "And if he decides not to bother?"**

**"Then, we shoot our way out," he replied simply.**

**Jim adjusted the rim of his cap nervously. "Aw, man, we are so screwed!" **

**"We can make it." Yoko smiled at the subway worker encouragingly. "If we can survive Raccoon City, we can survive anything, Jim."**

**"I hope to hell you're right, girl." Jim drew a deep breath and finally chose a weapon. It was small machine gun which had obviously been modified. "So, what do you call this thing?"**

**"A Tactcial Machine Pistol," Kevin supplied with a grin. At the other man's blank look, he said, "It's a modified sub-machine gun. The TMP. I've never used one myself, but they're but they're supposed to be awesome."**

**"Ah, okay," Jim said slowly. He suddenly extended his hand, offering the weapon to the more experienced shooter. "I think I'll stick with something a little smaller, if you don't mind."**

**"I'll take it," Alyssa said immediately. She grabbed the TMP and tested it's weight before nodding. "Yep, this is the one. Now, where's the damn ammo?"**

**George smiled tightly and watched as Kevin chose several magazines and tossed them to her. He chose a small Beretta for himself, as did Jim, but he suspected that he wouldn't be able to keep it long. By the time David and the others managed to return, he and Cindy would be well on their way to an Umbrella facility. **

**So be it, he told himself fatalistically. He couldn't leave Cindy behind. If only they'd had a just a few more days, the antibiotics would've had a chance to do their work, and the infection might have subsided. As it was, he had no choice but to stay behind, and do his best to protect the woman he loved. **

**He knew that he could ask David to stay, and that for Cindy, he would. But after waking to find he and Yoko together this morning, he couldn't bring himself to do it. They both deserved the chance to escape this nightmare. He wouldn't rob them of it.**

**"George." He turned to find David standing behind him, his bold features somber. "Are you sure about this?"**

**George glanced at Yoko, who's pretty Asian features reflected concern, and smiled faintly. "I'm sure, David. You get them out of here, and I'll protect Cindy."**

**David nodded and extended his hand, knowing that there would be no time for goodbyes later. "It was an honor to fight with you, George."**

**George only chuckled, the sound forced, and shook his hand. "You're much too serious, David. Try to enjoy life a bit, won't you?"**

**"I'll do my best."**

**He merely sighed at the too-solemn response and turned to Alyssa, whom he had surprised himself by coming to like. "Well, Alyssa, you're going to get the chance to write that story after all."**

**"Oh, don't worry, George." Alyssa smiled maliciously. "I'll bury these assholes."**

**"I'm sure you will." He shook Jim's hand, surprised to find that he had become fond of him, as well. "You take care of yourself, Jim. Listen to David and Kevin. They'll keep you alive."**

**"They'd better, or they're the first ones I'll haunt!" Jim declared with a grin.**

**"For that alone, I'll keep your ass alive, Chapman." Kevin returned the grin and ignored George's hand, pulling him close for a bone-crushing hug. "We'll be back with the cavalry as soon as we can. You rest up, so you'll be ready when we do."**

**George smiled even as he struggled free. "I'll be ready, Kevin."**

**Yoko approached him and gave him a hug of her own, which he returned freely. "Please, be careful, George," she told him sweetly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."**

**"I will, Yoko." He eased back, his smile gentling. "You concentrate on taking care of David and Kevin. I'll handle things here."**

**She only nodded and stepped back, her ebony eyes glimmering with emotion. She glanced up at David, who took her hand in his own and pulled her to his side. "We should probably hide the rest of the guns, if everyone's done choosing what they want," she said on a sigh.**

**"Put them back in the bag," David ordered. "We'll take it with us when we go."**

**George raised one eyebrow at the imperious tone he was sure the other man wasn't aware of using. Never-the-less, he repacked the duffel bag and handed it to David, who shoved it under his bunk. It wouldn't be visible from the doorway, and that's all that they would need to hide it. Apparently, the soldiers stayed in the doorway when they actually entered the barracks. For some reason, they seemed quite wary of the Raccoon City survivors.**

**He couldn't imagine why, George thought facetiously as he watched them all look over their new weapons. With the exception of Kevin, they were all civilians. By all rights, they should have fallen in the holocaust. Instead, they had fought there way out of an unimaginable hell, while those trained in violence had fallen around them. Yes, he could understand why others might fear them.**

**What _they_ would never understand was the bond that had formed between them. They were willing to die for one another, to kill anyone who threatened their friends. They had become a family, albeit an unusual one, and it was sad that they had to risk their lives to keep that family together. **

**"I'm going to spend some time with Cindy," he announced, moving towards the door. "If anything else occurs, I'll return with word of it."**

**"Wait." David approached him with a frown. "What about the .9 in your pocket?"**

**George only shook his head negatively. "They don't search me, David. It seems that someone told them I'm not a threat," he added pointedly.**

**David smiled faintly. "You weren't--then."**

**He only inclined his head and left the building, leaving David staring after him. "Goddamn Umbrella," he muttered under his breath. They couldn't just leave them alone, seven survivors of the nightmare they themselves had unleashed. No, they had to silence them to cover their own asses. It was bullshit, and he wasn't going to let it happen. They would stop Umbrella Inc., one way or another. But first, he would get the others to safety.**

**He went to his bunk and sat on the edge, running a hand over his face. He was still damned tired. Ten hours of sleep wasn't enough to make up for fours days without it. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done about that. Just like he couldn't avoid leaving George and Cindy behind, he couldn't do anything to help his friends except arm them and pray that they made it out safely.**

**He felt the thin mattress dip and smiled to himself. Yoko. He tilted his head to one side and opened his mouth to speak. She put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her, and he changed his mind. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder, one hand coming up to grip her arm. She didn't speak either. She simply held him, comforting him with her calming presence, and he thanked whatever deity might be listening that she was here with him now. It could have turned out so differently.**

**"God, I hate this," he said suddenly. "We survived. We shouldn't have to fight anymore, not now, not like this."**

**Yoko laid her cheek on the crown of his head, hugging him to her. "No, we shouldn't," she agreed softly, "but we don't have any choice. I won't lose any of you, David. I'll fight to the very end if I have to."**

**"So will I, Yoko." David raised his head, bringing his hands up to cup her face. "Be careful tonight, babe. I don't want anything to happen to you."**

**"Oh, David." Yoko threw her arms around him, shuddering as his own wound around her tightly. "Promise me that you won't go off on your own this time?"**

**She knew him well, he thought with a wince. Maybe, too well. He drew back just enough to meet her fearful black gaze. "Yoko, I do what I think is best. I always have."**

**Her broken sigh tore at his heart as she closed her eyes and laid her forehead against his. "Then, where you go, I go."**

**David stiffened as the more dominant part of his psyche screamed loudly in protest. He didn't want anything to happen her, damn it! "Yoko, no," he said, his voice rough despite his best efforts to steady it. "We were lucky in Raccoon. We might not be, again. I want you to stay with Kevin, and let him protect you when I'm not there."**

**"I refuse to let you die alone," she returned fiercely.**

**"I'm not going to die," he assured her soothingly. "I'll take every precaution, Yoko. I have no intention of leaving you so soon."**

**She jerked away from, her disappointment clear in her set expression. "You've already risked your life twice, David. First to save us, then to save Cindy. Do you really think you can keep taking these kind of chances with no consequences?"**

**He rose to his feet, towering over her with irritated blue eyes. "I can take care of myself," he growled forbiddingly.**

**"Yes, you can," she said in a suddenly small voice. "You're good at that, aren't you?"**

**David frowned at that rapid shift in mood. It wasn't so unlike the woman he'd come to know. "Yes, I _am_ good at that," he acknowledged in a too-quiet tone. "Keeping myself alive is the reason I was able to help all of _you_ in Raccoon City."**

**Yoko smiled, the gesture shocking him with it's bitterness. "What is it," she asked in a soft, sorrowful tone, "that makes you believe you don't need anyone, David?" **

**Pale blue eyes narrowed intently on hers. "Because I never have, Yoko."**

**Pain lanced her heart at the flat, cold declaration. "I see," she murmured as she dropped her gaze. **

**"What?" he snapped as his patience began to wane. "What do you think you see, Yoko?"**

**"Everything," she whispered thickly. "I-I need some air. Excuse me."**

**David watched her practically run for the door with angry bewilderment. "What the fuck was that all about?" he muttered to no one in particular.**

**"Good going, moron."**

**He whirled around and nailed Kevin with a hot glare. "What the hell did I do?" he asked defensively. "It's not my fault she ran off half-cocked."**

**Kevin snorted and continued to play with his .45. "You just told her that you didn't need her, dipshit."**

**"Fuck." David made a frustrated sound and kicked the bunk as hard as he could. "Why did she have to choose now, of all times, to act like a typical woman?"**

**"Maybe, because she is one," Alyssa laughed. "God, you're such an idiot, King. Don't you know anything about women?"**

**"Apparently not." **

**David threw himself down on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was _not_ going after her. He wasn't going to apologize for being himself, damn it! He wasn't going to change himself for anyone, not even Yoko Suzuki. She either loved him as he was, or she didn't. It was that fucking simple.**

**------------------------------------**

**Yoko ran outside of the barracks, ignoring the call of the M.P.'s as she ducked behind another building. She leaned back against the wall, blinking furiously as she fought not to cry. She wrapped her arms around her waist, as though that would keep the pain away. It had hurt to discover that David, for all of his attention and gentleness, didn't need her as she needed him. She'd known that he didn't love her--how could he when he loved Cindy--but she'd honestly believed that he had come to care for her.**

**She laughed at herself raggedly. She should have known that it was too good to be true. She had never been the type of woman that men fell madly in love with. She was a friend, a buddy who listened to their problems, and offered comfort when someone else broke their heart. Until she'd met David, Kevin had been the only exception to that rule.**

**Why couldn't I have loved _him?_ she cried silently. Kevin was funny and handsome and very sweet. He also loved her completely. He always put her needs before his own. Why couldn't she have fallen for him, instead of a man who was so self-reliant that he had no need of her love?**

**"Damn you, David," she whispered despondently. "Why won't you let me in?" **

**Yoko swiped at her eyes and sniffed, knowing that David wouldn't come after her. Unlike Kevin, he wouldn't feel guilty for upsetting her. He was probably pissed at _her_ for acting so foolishly. And he'd be right to do so, she thought with a sigh. She'd known what he was like when he came to her. She could have swallowed her love and turned him away. It would have hurt like hell, but she would have survived. Why had she let him so close to her that she couldn't defend herself when he lashed out?**

**David had so much anger locked inside of him. She had seen it early on, during their harried escape from Raccoon. She had stupidly believed that she could help him heal. She had been wrong.**

**He knew himself well. He didn't need anyone, let alone someone as weak as her. What he needed was someone like Alyssa, who could give as good as she got, without getting her feelings hurt. She was much too timid for a man as strong as David King.**

**"Miss Suzuki, come with us, please."**

**Yoko head came up at the thickly-accented words. The men in combat gear stood no more than four feet away, their faces disturbingly expressionless. But it was the silver-haired man with the indifferent eyes that scared her the most. Those cold, ice-blue eyes locked on hers, and she shivered in instinctive response. "Who are you?" she asked, managing to keep the quaver from her voice.**

**"I am Sergeant Nicholai Ginovaef," came emotionless answer. "You must come with me--Now."**

**Her gaze darted from him two the two soldiers with him, who's weapons were pointed straight at her, with wide black eyes. "What. . .what are you going to do with me?" she asked with dread.**

**"I merely need to question you about the events you witnessed in Raccoon City," he answered in same flat monotone. "You will not be harmed. I promise you."**

**Yoko could tell by the glint in those empty eyes that he lied, but there was nothing she could do. As she allowed herself to be led towards the main building, she wished that she had been strong enough to take David's hurtful words and had stayed with the others. She prayed that David and the others did the smart thing, and stayed where they were. If they tried to rescue her, she would lose them all.**

**She shuddered at the thought. They had already lost Will and Bob and Mark. They couldn't allow themselves to be separated like this. Please, she begged silently, don't come for me. Get out while you still can!**

**Sergeant Ginovaef led her to a small, shadowy room. He gestured to a metal folding chair as he seated himself on the opposite side of a wide table. "Please sit, Miss Suzuki. I will try to make this as quick as possible."**

**Yoko seated herself gingerly, wincing as the cold metal seeped through her clothes. She grasped the edge of the table and forced herself to smile at the silver-haired mercenary she knew worked for Umbrella. "I don't know what more I can tell you, Sir. I've already told Captain Rimmer everything I know."**

**Nicholai nodded, folding his arms on the table, as he studied the girl. She had worked for the company, yet she seemed completely oblivious to what their employers had done. He knew that was a false impression. He had read Captain Rimmer's report, after all. Still, it was hard to believe that this girl--this child, really--was a threat to an organization as powerful as Umbrella Incorporated.**

**Of course, after his experiences will Jill Valentine in Raccoon City, he had learned to never underestimate a woman. They were such lovely, cunning creatures. "Tell me of the others," he said abruptly.**

**She blinked with surprise at the terse demand. "You mean, the other survivors?" she asked hesitantly.**

**"Yes."**

**"What would you like to know?" she queried timidly.**

**"How did you manage to survive?" Nicholai clarified as patiently as he could. "There were only eight of you, yes?"**

**Yoko nodded slowly, letting the smile die. "Yes," she said sadly. "Mark Wilkinson was a security guard. He died shortly after we reached the. . .extraction point?"**

**Nicholai tempered his response, smiling as kindly as his weathered face would allow. "Yes, that is what it is called. Did he change after his death?"**

**"No." She allowed a very real relief to surface. "David made sure that he wouldn't rise."**

**"That would be David King?" She nodded, her dark eyes full of innocence, and he pulled a manila folder out of his survival vest. He slid it across the table, wondering just what her reaction would be to the plumber's violent past. "You should reach that, child. You need to know what kind of man you and the others have befriended."**

**Yoko fought to keep her anger hidden as she reached for the file. Divide and conquer. Even she knew this one, she thought angrily. She hated the thought of violating David's privacy this way, but she didn't see any way to avoid it. If she had any chance of rejoining the others, it would be by placating this cold-blooded mercenary.**

**She opened the folder and bean to read, her interest peaked despite her best intentions. He had been born in Raccoon, she discovered with surprise. His parents were dead, and he no living relatives, something she had already suspected. There was a reference to a man named Billy Coen, a convicted murder who was apparently still at large. There was note attached to the page, ordering Ginovaef to garner any information he could regarding the fugitive.**

**Her stomach tightened as she realized that this must be the friend that David was going to join in Mexico. It wasn't David that they were interested in at all. They wanted his friend Billy!**

**She raised guileless brown eyes to his own, hoping that she could pull this off, and learn something that might help her friends. "Who is this Billy Coen?" she asked. "Why is he mentioned in David's file?"**

**Nicholai smiled encouragingly. "They are friends, yes?"**

**Yoko shrugged delicately. "David's never talked about his past," she stated truthfully. "None of us know anything about him."**

**"Really?" Nicholai leaned back in his chair, his expression becoming thoughtful. "I was told that he was. . .protective of you."**

**She blushed despite her efforts to control it. "David's been very kind to me, Sergeant. To us all," she added quickly. "We might not have survived without him." **

**"Ah." The girl was infatuated with King, not the other way around. A simple case of hero-worship. It was a pity that she couldn't be used to control him, but Nicholai would find another way. He had to find Billy Coen, and put him down for good. Convicted murder or not, he was a true threat to Umbrella Incorporated.**

**"I would ask that you finish reading, child. I will take you back to your quarters when you are through."**

**Yoko only nodded and lowered her gaze, hating the false kindness that this man was portraying. Still, she had to admit that she was curious as she turned the page and began to read. There were surveillance pictures of David, all black and white, showing a man who was very different than the one she'd come to know. He still had the same ponytail and the silver necklace, but that's where the resemblance ended. **

**In most of the pictures he wore what looked like dark leather pants and a matching jacket. The clothes were very expensive, from the tailored silk shirt to the Gucci loafers on his feet. He showed a sophistication she wouldn't have expected from a humble plumber. But then, he hadn't always been one, had he?**

**The accompanying pages gave a seven-year history of his employment by the Fratelli crime family in Philadelphia. He had been a known enforcer, one close to the Don Fratelli, the head of the criminal organization. He had collected debts at the end of a knife, and broken bones when payments weren't received. **

**David had been a thug, Yoko thought with a pang. While she was disappointed, she was exactly surprised by the knowledge. Jim wasn't the only one who'd watched with awe as David cut his way through a legion of zombies with only a large pocket knife. That dubious talent had told her more about him than he could ever have imagined.**

**Not that it mattered to her, she thought with a sigh. The knowledge that he had once been a criminal didn't change the fact that he was a different man, now. Yes, he had retained the skills that had once served him so well, but that was _all_ he'd kept from that life. David king was a good man, despite his troubled past, and she loved him. Nothing would ever change that.**

**Certainly, not the callous soldier who sat before her with an expectant expression. Yoko closed the folder and pushed it away, letting only the disappointment show. "I--we didn't know any of this," she said in a timorous voice. "David never even hinted that he'd been a-a criminal."**

**Nicholai smiled with satisfaction. While his mission to collect the Raccoon City survivors wasn't complete, he had managed to plant the first seeds of doubt in this one's mind. Soon, they would all turn on King, and he would have nowhere left to turn but Umbrella. Then, he would personally handle the interrogation, and he_ would_ discover Coen's whereabouts. It was only a matter of time.**

**"I am sorry that I had to be the one to enlighten you," he said flatly. "Now, if you have seen enough, my men will escort you back to the barracks."**

**"Yes, please," Yoko murmured as she rose to her feet. **

**Nicholai opened the door, waving two of his own men forward. "Return her to the barracks." He looked down at the young Asian girl and smiled coolly. "Until next time, child."**

**Yoko only nodded and ducked her head, hiding her revulsion as she was led away. Thank God! she thought with a rush of relief. That had to be the most frightening man she had ever met! She would warn the others, and tonight they would escape together. She would rather risk her life with them than stay here and be questioned by Nicholai Ginovaef a second time.**

**She wanted nothing more than to return to the others--and to David. Never again would she let her own insecurities drive her away from any of them. It didn't matter that David didn't love her. He was willing to give her the chance to be with him, and that was enough for her. It had to be, because the alternative was far too bleak.**

**------------------------------------**

**The air in the barrack's was thick with tension as David continued to brood about Yoko's inexplicable behavior. He could have been more understanding, he finally admitted to himself with reluctance. Yoko was young. Her experience with men had probably been very limited. She was used to Kevin, who was open and honest about _everything, _and thought nothing of keeping her at his side at all times. A man like him, a loner who kept to himself and relied on no one, had to be a new experience for her. **

**But still, she _knew_ him. She was the first woman he'd ever known who had looked past the façade he presented to the world and seen him as he truly was. The first time he'd realized it had been in the Apple Inn. He'd been exploring the first floor when he'd been attacked by one of the faster zombies. He'd killed the damned thing, but not before it had incapacitated him. He'd been injured so badly that he hadn't even been able to regain his feet. He had been trapped in that small length of hallway, rubble at his back and the fire creeping towards his front. As he watched his blood form a ever-growing pool beneath him, he'd finally swallowed his pride and called out for help.**

**And Yoko had come running. David smiled at the memory. She had been mixing and stockpiling those herbal plants they'd seen everywhere, in case one of them got hurt. She had knelt beside him and healed his wounds, her voice quiet as she implored him to be more careful. Then, she had helped him to his feet and stuck with him until they'd finally gotten out of that fiery hell. **

**Unlike the others, she hadn't been angry with him for going his own way. She had accepted his independence, and had simply done her best to help him. Which was why her behavior baffled him now. She wasn't a woman prone to histrionics. She was a loyal, trustworthy woman, and he just wished he knew why his words had upset her so badly that she'd run from him.**

**"Why did she take it that way?" he asked aloud, surprising himself with the question. "She shouldn't have overreacted like that. She knows that I respect her."**

**The other three survivors traded exasperated looks. Jim swallowed hard and spoke up first. "She knows that _Kevin_ respects her," he answered pointedly. "You're really not one for talking, bro."**

**"Damn it," he muttered, knowing that the other man was right. Yoko had no idea how he felt about her, because he hadn't bothered to tell her. He had wanted to it be just the two of them when he finally asked her to go to Mexico with him. He had been waiting for the right time, which obviously wasn't going to come. Damn it all, he'd just wanted a little privacy with his woman when asked her to share his life with him! **

**He sighed heavily and rose to his feet. It looked like he was going to go after her, after all. "I'll go talk to her," he said with a reluctance he couldn't hide.**

**Kevin only snorted again, while Alyssa shrugged elegantly. "Try being nice to her, King. We women love that sort of thing."**

**He grunted. "You're not a woman, Ashcroft. You're a barracuda."**

**"I've been called worse." She waved him away and threw herself down on Kevin's bunk, smiling widely at his alarmed look. "So, are you up for another round, Ryman?"**

**Kevin's gaze followed David as he strode towards the door, then cut back to hers. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, resigned. "More poker?"**

**Alyssa leaned forward, trying not to laugh aloud as he jerked back so quickly that he hit the wall. "Relax, Kevin. I'm not going to eat you," she said lightly. She waited a heartbeat before adding, "Unless you want me to, that is."**

**His deep blue eyes widened dramatically, then crinkled at the corners as his lips curved into a slow smile. "Are you hitting on me, Ashcroft?"**

**"You're damned right, I am." Alyssa tilted her head one side, her thick blond hair swaying with the movement. "So, what do you say, Kevin? Do you think you can handle me?"**

**Kevin uttered a low, pleased laugh, his interest peaked as he looked her over. "Oh, I can definitely handle you, honey." **

**He reached out and took a strand of her hair in his hand, rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. He met and held her eyes with his own, a speculative glint in their cerulean depths. "The question is, can you handle _me_?"**

**She raised one honeyed brow in challenge. "What do you think, Ryman?"**

**Kevin laughed again and crooked a finger at her. "Come here, sweetheart." **

**She shifted closer, and his deep blue gaze dropped to her lips. His voice was a low, seductive murmur as he slid a hand around the back of her neck. "Let's see just how much of that bluster is real, Ashcroft."**

**She made a low sound in the back of her throat. "You'll find out soon enough, Kevin."**

**She thrust her hands into his overlong hair and covered his mouth with hers. Kevin's laugh was muffled as he grasped her waist and hauled her to him. Oh yeah, he thought hazily, this was exactly what he needed! A gorgeous, willing woman who wanted nothing more than an uncomplicated tumble. This was what life was all about!**

**"Kevin!"**

**He ignored the deep, urgent voice that beckoned, too caught up in the heat Alyssa was generating in him to care about anything else. "Goddammitt, Ryman, get your hands off Alyssa's ass and help me!"**

**Kevin tore his mouth from hers, looking up at David King with an irritated expression. "You'd better be dying, asshole, or so help me--"**

**"Yoko's gone," David informed him coldly. "I can't find her anywhere."**

**He froze and shot a look at Alyssa, who's own frustration quickly turned to concern. "What do you mean, you can't find her?" he demanded as he leapt to his feet. **

**"We're trapped on an Army base in the middle of fucking nowhere," Alyssa pointed out with a frown. "It's not like she could have gone far, David."**

**"I'm telling you, she's gone," David snapped, masking his fear with anger. "I've looked everywhere and I can't find her!"**

**"Uh-oh." Jim stood slowly, pretty sure he knew where this was headed. "She's okay, David. She's probably just visiting Cindy or something."**

**The plumber spun around, his light eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's bullshit, Jim. Yoko wouldn't take off without telling anyone. She's gone because that Umbrella bastard took her. It's up to us to get her back!"**

**"Whoa, David! Chill." The other man turned to him with a menacing expression, and Kevin held up both hands in a classic sign of surrender. "Jim's right. We don't know that anybody has her. She might very well be visiting Cindy,or even just taking a walk."**

**David shook his dark head, his expression turning bleak. "You know better, Kevin."**

**"No, I don't." Kevin approached him warily, not liking the desperate look in his normally expressionless eyes. "The Army's been questioning us on and off for four days now. She's probably just being interviewed, again. Umbrella would never take her like this, knowing that her disappearance would make the rest of us suspicious."**

**"And if they have?" David questioned roughly. "Are you willing to sit here on your ass and take that chance?"**

**Kevin fell silent for a long moment, trying to imagine his life without Yoko Suzuki in it. "No," he said finally, even though he was certain that they were about to commit suicide. "No, I'm not. You're right. Let's go get her."**

**"Kevin." Alyssa set a hand on his arm, her sapphire eyes searching his. "Not now. Not like this. Wait for nightfall, like we planned."**

**He gazed at her with genuine regret as he grasped her hand and removed it. "I can't, Alyssa. I'm sorry."**

**She made a rude sound and turned away. "Sorry. . .right."**

**"Hey, wait!" Jim spread his arms out as he walked towards them. "You can't do this _now_. We're almost out of here, guys. Just chill the fuck out and think about this. If you go in there, guns blazing, you're gonna get yourselves killed. Who's gonna rescue her then, huh?"**

**The door opened and Yoko came running inside. "David!"**

**"Looks like she made it back on her own. I guess, she didn't need you to rescue her after all," Alyssa commented snidely.**

**Kevin shot her a sour look and closed the door firmly. "Knock it off, Alyssa."**

**"Go fuck yourself, Kevin."**

**David caught Yoko as she hurled herself into his arms. He lifted her off her feet, turning his face into her hair as his heart pounded furiously against hers. "Damn you," he all but snarled. "I thought Umbrella had taken you. Where the fuck were you, Yoko?"**

**"I was being questioned by Sergeant Ginovaef," she answered in a breathless voice. "David, were you really so worried about me?"**

**"Of course, I was worried about you." David set her back on her feet, his brows coming together in a fierce frown. "Don't you ever take off like that again, Yoko. I don't care how pissed you are at me. You stay where I can see you. You got that?"**

**"Okay." Yoko managed a smile and swiftly changed the subject. "We have more important things to worry about right now, David. Sergeant Ginovaef said--"**

**"No, we don't." He grabbed her hand and all but dragged her into the showers. He pulled her into the last stall, where they had talked the night before, and backed her into the wall. He placed his arms on either side of her head, his intense gaze boring into hers. "I have something to say, and you're going to listen."**

**Yoko gazed up at him with wide ebony eyes. "David--"**

**"Shut up, Yoko." She closed her mouth, a hurt look flashing across her face, and he groaned deeply. "Don't look at me like that, babe. Please, just listen to what I have to say."**

**She nodded, her expression showing confusion, and he released a harsh breath. "You were right, Yoko. I thought I didn't need anyone, that I could handle anything on my own, but I was wrong. I need _you_."**

**Yoko's breath caught at the words she'd never thought to hear. "But I'm not strong enough for you," she protested in a quiet voice. "You need someone like Alyssa, someone who can--"**

**"Never." David mimicked her earlier gesture and rested his forehead against hers. "I've always been alone, Yoko. I've never cared about another person enough to put their welfare before my own. It's different with you. I want to protect you. I want you at my side, where I can see you, touch you, where I can keep you _safe_." **

**Sadness pierced her heart, reflected in her glistening ebony eyes. "I'm not helpless, David."**

**"I know that." He cursed as he realized that she didn't believe him. He raised his head just enough to look down at her. "Damn it, Yoko. Help me out here. I've never done this before."**

**Yoko gazed up at him probingly. "And just what are you doing, David?"**

**He scowled darkly. "I'm trying to ask you to go to Mexico with me."**

**"Mexico?" she echoed with disbelief.**

**"Yes!" he hissed, angry at himself for doing this so badly. "I don't care that Ryman's in love with you, or that you might be scared of leaving him. He can come with us, if that's what you want. But I want youwith me when I go."**

**"Really?" Yoko reached up and touched his face wonderingly. "You really want me to go with you?"**

**"Isn't that what I just said?" David's heart beat a fierce tattoo in his chest as he waited for her answer. "Well, do you love me enough to follow me to another country?"**

**She smiled shyly. "I'll follow you anywhere, David."**

**David swept her up against him, crushing her slim body to his own. "And you _do_ love me, don't you, babe?"**

**"You know I do," she whispered, clinging to him with all of her strength. "I'll be an asset to you, David. I won't ever slow you down, I promise."**

**"Jesus." He shuddered against her, hating hearing his own words thrown back at him. "I was an asshole back in Raccoon. I didn't mean any of that shit. You never slowed me down, babe. You only gave me the strength to keep going."**

**Yoko smiled happily into his neck. "Thank you, for that."**

**"Don't thank me," David told her intensely. "Just stay with me."**

**"For as long as you want me, David."**

**Relief flowed through him, dizzying in its intensity. "You won't regret this," he told her quietly. "I'll make you happy, Yoko. That, I promise you."**

**Her fine Asian features softened dramatically as she gently brushed his bangs away from his face. "Just being with you makes me happy, David. I don't need any more than that."**

**David smiled faintly, his gaze never leaving hers, as he turned into her touch. "I just want you to be sure, Yoko. I don't ever want you to regret this decision." **

**Yoko smiled as he nuzzled her hand, loving the gleam that appeared in his bottomless blue eyes. "I won't," she told him sincerely. "This is where I want to be."**

**"Good." **

**It was said with such satisfaction that she couldn't help but laugh. "You really wanted me to go, didn't you?"**

**"God, yes!" David slid both arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his own. "I had no intention of leaving this base without you, Yoko. I would have talked Kevin into coming with me if you'd refused. I knew you wouldn't leave without _him_."**

**"But I'm going to," she pointed out softly. "To be with you, I'm going to leave him behind and break his heart."**

**He nodded, sobering immediately. "I'm sorry he'll be hurt, Yoko. I'd change that if I could."**

**"So would I, David." She laid her head over his heart, closing her eyes as it beat steadily beneath her cheek. "Kevin's a good man, but he's not for me. I hope he realizes that someday."**

**David thought of the clinch he'd interrupted between Kevin and Alyssa and thought that maybe he already had. "He'll be okay, Yoko."**

**"I hope so," she said with a sigh.**

**He ran a hand through her sleek black hair, hating that she had to lose Kevin just to be with him. "I could ask him to come with us," he offered at length.**

**Yoko raised her head, smiling faintly. "No, that wouldn't be fair to him," she said. "But thank you, for offering."**

**He returned the smile as a very real relief flowed through him. He had every intention of tracking Kevin and the other survivors down once they'd had a chance to settle in south of the border, but he wanted a little time alone with Yoko first. He wanted the bond between them to be complete before Kevin strolled back into their lives. **

**It wasn't that he didn't trust Yoko. He did. But a part of him worried that the intensity of what they had gone through in Raccoon City might be fueling her feelings for him. What if they got to Mexico, and she found that what she felt for him wasn't truly love? Living with him was going to be hard enough as it was. As Jim had pointed out earlier, he wasn't the most communicative person in the world. He was bound to make mistakes, and he didn't want those mistakes to kill her feelings for him. He wanted this to be real, damn it!**

**"David?" He blinked, focusing on the beautiful young girl who gazed at him with concerned sable eyes. "Is something wrong?"**

**David shook his head negatively, thrusting his worries aside. "Other than the fact that we have to shoot our way out of a military installation tonight?" he said lightly. **

**Yoko's eyes widened as she realized that she had forgotten all about Sergeant Ginovaef and his questions. "I have to something to tell you," she said, moving out of his arms and grasping his hand. "Come on, David. You all need to hear this."**

**David allowed her to pull him in to the other room, his long legs easily keeping pace with her shorter stride. She went straight to Kevin's bunk, calling Jim and Alyssa over as she sat down. David crouched before her, shrugging at the policeman's questioning look. He didn't know what Yoko thought she had discovered, but knowing her, it would be important. She took their safety as seriously as he did.**

**Alyssa approached with a small smile. "What's up, kiddo?" **

**Yoko shifted to make room for her, and the older woman merely shook her head. She took a seat on the cold floor, her dark blue eyes shooting daggers at Kevin, who glared right back at her. Yoko wondered what happened in the short time she'd been gone, but didn't let herself dwell on it. Alyssa was outspoken, and as easy-going as Kevin undoubtedly was, he had his own moments.**

**Jim sat beside her, keeping as much distance between them as possible, as Kevin and David both frowned at him. "Hey, I am _not_ sitting on the floor, my brothers."**

**"You're fine, Jim." Yoko patted his hand before folding her own hands in her lap. "That man that George saw earlier is Sergeant Nicholai Ginovaef. He cornered me outside and took me to the main building for questioning."**

**"Son of a bitch," Kevin cursed softly. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"**

**"I'm fine, Kevin, but you need to know what he said to me." She turned to David and met his gaze steadily. "He asked me about you, David. He wanted to know what you'd told us about yourself."**

**He went completely still, his silver-blue eyes locked on hers. "What did he tell you?" he asked flatly.**

**"It's not really you he wants," she answered in a soft voice. "He's looking for your friend Billy. He thought you might have mentioned him to us."**

**David only nodded, a resigned look coming over his face. "He showed you my file, didn't he?"**

**Yoko nodded, her pretty features solemn. "He tried to get me to turn on you, David. I think he's going to do the same thing with all of us if we don't get out of here. He has orders to find your friend using any means necessary."**

**"Why would we turn on him?" Jim questioned. "Just what did he do?"**

**"Shit." David leaned back on his heels, his expression become guarded. "Yoko, what did you tell him?"**

**"Nothing," she said with a frown. "I told him that you hadn't told us anything about yourself, which was the truth. Divide and conquer is the oldest trick in the book, David. I knew that, and I kept my mouth shut. Your business is your own."**

**"Who's Billy?" Jim asked, perplexed.**

**"He's a friend of mine who had some trouble with the law a few years back," David answered reluctantly.**

**"What does Umbrella want with him?" Alyssa asked bluntly.**

**David hesitated a moment before answering. "He was involved in some kind of incident in the Arklay Mountains. I don't know much more than that."**

**"The Spenser Mansion incident?!" Kevin sat up, his expression one of disbelief. "And you never thought to mention this to us?"**

**"I didn't know," David snapped defensively. "Until Rimmer told me that he knew all about Billy's involvement in what he called the Arkham incident, I didn't know that Billy had had anything to do with Umbrella. He was a soldier, Kevin, not a scientist or anything."**

**"Great." The older man shook his dark head, an accusing look in his deep blue eyes. "Now, we know why they've been keeping us under lock and key. They want your friend, and they expect us to deliver him. Just friggin' perfect."**

**David rose to his feet and stepped past Alyssa, needing to get away from that accusing expression. The last thing he'd wanted was for any of his new-found friends to know about his checkered past. He'd been accepted for the first time in years, and damn it, he'd liked it. **

**Even worse, it was _Yoko_ who knew what he'd once been. He shook his head as leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He had planned on telling her eventually, but not now, not like this. He wasn't exactly ashamed of the work he'd done for Don Fratelli, but he wasn't proud of it either. It had simply been a job for him, one that paid well. Unfortunately, he didn't think the other survivors would be able to understand that.**

**Alyssa watched him shut down with a shake of her head. She glanced at Yoko, who was watching him with concern, and smiled to herself. Whatever it was that David had done, it obviously didn't matter to her. "Well, it's almost dark, King. Are you ready to bust out of here, or what?"**

**David's head came swiftly, his pale eyes showing surprise. "Don't you want to know what he told Yoko about me?" he asked with confusion.**

**She snorted and tossed her hair. "I already know that you're an asshole, David. That's enough for me."**

**Jim laughed, the high-pitched sound echoing through the room. "That's a good one, girl."**

**"And all too true," Kevin said with a reluctant smile. As curious as he was about David's past, he'd wait for David to tell them himself. "I'm ready to blow this joint, King. So, let's come up with a game plan, okay?"**

**David gazed at them broodingly, not quite sure he trusted their easy acceptance. "What about you?" he asked finally, his eyes meeting and holding Yoko's. "Are you sure you want to--"**

**"I'm sure," Yoko cut in gently. **

**She beckoned him forward with a wave of her hand, smiling as he slowly made his way back to them. She moved towards the center of the small mattress and patted the spot beside her in invitation. He sat down on the edge, looking as though he were going to bolt at any moment. She took his hand in hers, tightening her hold when he would have pulled away. "Let's get out of here, David. I really want to see those Aztec ruins."**

**David chuckled and allowed himself to relax. What she'd learned hadn't changed her feelings for him, and that was all that really mattered. He squeezed her hand with his and returned her smile. "Alright, then. Let's do this."**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters (duh).**

**Synopsis: Life after the T-Virus outbreak for the Resident Evil survivors. This story is focused mainly on the Outbreak characters, but the others will make appearances later on. I've used Outbreak 1, although I'll borrow from the second game as I need to. **

**Author's Note: I'm not quite sure where this one is going, so suggestions and reviews would be greatly appreciated. I am by no means an expert when it comes to Outbreak, so if I get something wrong, please let me know. But also allow for a little artistic freedom here, as well. I hope you enjoy the taleJ**

**Resident Evil: Aftermath**

**Chapter Four**

**David lay tensely on the narrow bed, his eyes narrowed as they swept through the barrack's darkened interior. Moonlight poured through the barred windows, casting faint silver ribbons through the room. He could nearly make out Kevin's form as he laid on his own bunk, but not quite. Still, David didn't need to see the other man. He could well imagine how serious the policeman's expression was as he stared fixedly at the door to their prison. They were only waiting until the two guards outside had a chance to relax before making their move. All too soon, they were going to shoot their way out of here, and there was a good chance that most of them wouldn't make it. **

**He pushed the dark, pessimistic thought from his mind. They couldn't doubt themselves, now. They'd survived things that had killed so many others. They would survive this, too.**

**George shifted on his bunk, a deep sigh accompanying the creak of mattress springs. David winced at the sound, wishing that they didn't have to leave the older man behind. Everything in him protested what they were about to do, but they didn't have a choice. Cindy wasn't well enough to be dragged around the countryside again, and George was unwilling to leave her behind. **

**Not that he didn't understand, David thought with a pang. He hated the thought of leaving here without her. If it hadn't been for Yoko, and his concern for her safety, he would have insisted on staying with George, and help protect the woman they both loved.**

**He glanced down at the woman who lay so trustingly against him, Kevin's earlier words echoing through his mind. Yoko _did_ deserve to be loved. She was warm and generous and courageous to a fault. He admired her strength even as he was filled with the desire to protect her from the harshness of the world around them. He cared for her a great deal, but he couldn't honestly say that he loved her. He could only hope that one day, he would be able to return her feelings. But until that day came, he would do his best to see that she was safe and happy. **

**She stirred against him for the umpteenth time and he ran a calming hand down her back. She was nervous about what they were about to do, and she hadn't been able to hide it. Nervous or not, he had no doubt that when the time came, she'd handle the situation like a pro. She might be shy and soft-spoken, but that quiet exterior housed a core as strong as steel. **

**"It'll be okay," he murmured as quietly as he could. "We'll make it out of this, Yoko."**

**"I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper. "What if something goes wrong? What if they catch us?"**

**"They won't." David glanced briefly at Kevin, satisfied that the other man had his their backs covered, and turned towards her. He shifted under his hand was under her neck and pulled her close. "We can do this, babe. It'll be just like Raccoon, only without the zombies."**

**She uttered a startled laugh, the sound muffled by his chest. "The zombies didn't have guns, David."**

**"Thank God," he muttered with real feeling. Her slender body shook with more laughter, and he found himself smiling in return. He hugged her tightly, then drew back just enough to look down at her. He couldn't see her well, but he could feel the weight of her gaze on him, and that was enough. "Just stay close to me tonight. If something _does_ go wrong, I want you by side, where I can protect you."**

**"You mean, where _I_ can protect _you_," she returned teasingly.**

**He grunted even as he said, "That, too."**

**Yoko reached up and touched his cheek, wishing that she could see his beautiful blue eyes. "Where will we go?" she asked, the mirth leaving her voice. "We don't have any money, David. Most of us don't even have I.D.. How will we--"**

**"I'll take care of it," David cut in firmly. "I've got friends back in Philadelphia. Once we've made it to civilization, I'll make a few calls, and call in some favors. I'll take care of us, Yoko--all of us."**

**She gazed at him in silence, very much afraid that she knew just what kind of 'friends' he was going to for help. "Are you sure that's wise?" she asked at length. "I mean no offense, but. . ."**

**Her voice trailed off, and David only sighed. "They're Mafia, I know." He shrugged and pulled her close once again. He laid his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "I left Philly on good terms with Don Fratelli. I liked the old man, and the feeling was returned. He won't hurt any of us, Yoko. Trust me on that."**

**She nodded and burrowed deeper into his embrace. "I do trust you, David."**

** He ran a hand through her silky hair and fought to ignore the feel of her soft body pressed against his own. He couldn't afford to let himself be distracted, now. But once they were out of this. . .**

**"I can't wait to finally get you alone," he all but growled.**

**She jumped, startled by his words. "I'm looking forward to that, too," she returned shyly.**

**David grinned to himself as he imagined the blush that had probably accompanied that admission. "Ever done it on a beach?" he asked wickedly.**

**"Uh, no, I haven't." Yoko pressed her burning face into the soft material of his shirt, suddenly sure that he was teasing her again. "I take it you have?"**

**She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Nope."**

**Yes, he was definitely teasing her. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," she said softly, adding, "Mexico has a lot of beaches, David. I don't think we'll be able to. . .visit them all."**

**He shook with silent laughter at the calmly delivered comeback. Yoko Suzuki might be a quiet girl, but she was no pushover. "We'll find one, babe. _That's _a promise."**

**Yoko smiled widely as she allowed her self to relax against him. She knew that David didn't love her, but he _wanted_ her, and that was enough. David was a loner. He didn't let many people close to him. He'd admitted as much this afternoon. That he was willing to let her into his life, when he didn't truly need to, would be enough to fill the void that his inability to love her had already created.**

**She knew that he loved Cindy. No matter what passed between _them_, he probably always would. David King wasn't a man of casual passions. Yes, he could sleep with one woman while loving another. But unlike Kevin, who had been doing the very same thing for the last year, he wouldn't forget those women as soon as they left his bed. No, David would be faithful for as long their relationship lasted, but he would never forget Cindy Lennox.**

**She could live with that, Yoko assured herself resolutely. She had watched him in Jack's Bar for a year, utterly fascinated by his quiet stillness. Kevin hadn't noticed, or had pretended not to, as he played the role of the happy suitor. Neither of them had known David, then. He had simply been another of J's regular customers. He hadn't talked to anyone but Cindy, and then only to give her his order. Occasionally, he had deigned to glance around the dimly-lit bar, but he had never made eye contact with anyone, preferring to nurse his drinks in solitude. He'd only had eyes for Cindy.**

**No, that wasn't quite true. There had been women; six, to be exact. Each had been blond-haired, blue-eyed beauties, and it had been they who had approached him. He had never left with the same woman twice, nor had he done more than mutter at them if they approached him a second time. She had always wondered if he had been honest with them, or if he had told the usual lies to get into their pants.**

**She knew better, now. David was a painfully honest man. She was sure those woman had known the score before they'd made the decision to leave with him. She remembered how she used to envy them, and sighed at her own naiveté. Even if she had somehow managed to catch his eye, she would have been nothing more than yet another one-night-stand, and that would have devastated her.**

**She sighed again, unconsciously tightening her hold on the man who needed no one. She felt David's hand sweep over her hair and reminded herself of how far he had already come. He talked to them, now. They had actually had full conversations with him. He wasn't as open as Kevin by any means, but he was trying. That's what really counted.**

**David listened to Yoko sigh a second time and frowned. He combed a hand through her hair, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin at the back of her neck, and wished that he could spare her this. Yoko shouldn't have to fight the very people who were supposed to protect her. None of them should. **

**They had survived the holocaust in Raccoon City. The Army should have provided a safe haven for them, a place for them rest and start the healing process. Instead, they had made a deal with the very devils who had nearly killed them all.**

**Yeah, he'd always known that life sucked, David thought darkly, he'd just been too naïve to realize how far the human race had fallen. In their supposedly civilized world, the need to conquer others was something to be frowned upon. Problems were supposed to be solved with peaceful negations. Unfortunately, that hadn't stopped Umbrella from trying to create the perfect bioweapon.**

**A noise at the door drew his attention, and he realized that the doorknob was being turned. David glanced in Kevin's direction even as he went for his gun. The other man was creeping towards the door, probably hoping to disarm whoever was on the other side. David cursed silently and rolled from the bunk, crouching beside it. Yoko made a move to join him and he stopped her with a hand on her arm.**

**"Stay here!" he hissed, his naturally deep voice going no farther than the two of them. She bobbed her head in acquiescence, and crept forward to join Kevin. **

**The cop had positioned himself to the right of the door, his .45 held close to his side. He saw David and made a curt gesture with his free hand. David merely nodded and took his place to the left of the door, but not too close to it. He didn't want to get smacked with the door when it opened, or have it obscure his view. He wanted a clean line-of-sight if it came down to a gunfight.**

**"King?" Alyssa said in a questioning tone. **

**"We've got it, Alyssa. Just keep your head down."**

**She snorted in response but stayed where she was, which was what he'd wanted. George appeared beside him, his face shadowed as he chambered the .9 millimeter in hands. "What can I do to assist you?" he asked solemnly.**

**"Cover the door," David told him. "Let Kevin and I handle whoever's on the other side."**

**The doctor inclined his head and backed away, and David turned back to the door. He ignored Jim's, "What's going on, bro?", and concentrated on whoever was on the other side of the locked door. **

**The knob stopped moving, but movement was soon replaced by faint scratching sounds. _Shit! _Someone was picking the lock! He traded an alarmed glance with Kevin and crouched down, creeping towards the door. He grasped the door handle, waiting for that tell-tale click. Once he heard it, he drew a deep breath, twisted the knob, and jerked the door open. **

**A muffled curse was heard as a dark silhouette stumbled into the room. Kevin was on the man in an instant, tackling him and dragging him to the ground. David ignored the sounds of the scuffle as he glanced outside, the Magnum held out before him. Two men lay insensate on the ground, their B.D.U.'s--as well as their empty M-16's--marking them as their guards.**

**David frowned and quickly closed the door. He turned back to the two wrestling figures, who were fighting in silence. He glanced around the room, not surprised to see Alyssa and Yoko approaching with their guns drawn. George already had his trained on the writhing shapes. "Hurry it up," he hissed. "Everybody's ready to shoot you both."**

**"Yeah, yeah," Kevin muttered, struggling to put a chokehold on the faceless man beneath him. "I'm working on it, David."**

**"Well, work harder."**

**"Kevin?!" The figure beneath him stopped struggling suddenly. "Kevin, it's me, Leon."**

**"Leon?!" Kevin loosened his hold slowly, careful to keep his .45 cocked and ready. "Is it really you?"**

**"Yes, it's me. Now, get the hell off me, Kev. You weigh a ton."**

**"Son of a bitch!" **

**He drew back, keeping the gun trained on the newcomer, as he fumbled around in his pocket. He finally found his lighter and pulled it out, cursing as it slipped from his fingers and hit the ground. He scrambled to find it, flipping it open and thumbing the wheel impatiently. It flared to life, and he nearly dropped it again.**

**A youthful, cherubic face shone in the flickering light, accompanied by a huge smile. "Holy shit!" Kevin exclaimed, flicking the lighter closed. He dragged the younger man into a hug, blinking back the sudden moisture in his eyes. "I thought you were dead, kid."**

**Leon Scott Kennedy merely nodded and hugged the older man tighter. "For a while there, I thought you were, too."**

**David watched them for a few moments, disgust coming in to mingle with his relief. Leave it to Ryman to have friends as screwy as he was, he thought with irritation. "Who is he, Kevin?"**

**"He's my nephew," Kevin replied as he pulled away. He stood and extended his hand, helping the other man to his feet, as he added, "Well, he's my partner's kid, which makes him more of an honorary nephew, but--"**

**"Close enough," David cut in impatiently. "What's he doing here, Kevin?"**

**Leon answered before Kevin could. "I'm here to rescue you," he stated, as though it should have been obvious. **

**"And just how were you planning to do that?"**

**Leon whirled around at the breathy whisper, his smile widening. "Is that you, Yoko?"**

**"Yes," Yoko returned as she hurried forward. She gave the newcomer a quick hug, smiling as she pulled back. "It's good to see you, Leon."**

**"You too," he returned sincerely. He turned back to Kevin, his tone changing. "My partner is getting Miss Lennox out of the infirmary as we speak, so we don't have much time. We've got a van waiting for us just outside of the complex, and--"**

**"Your partner?" Kevin asked with surprise. "What the hell are you talking about, kid? The R.P.D.'s gone."**

**"I know," came the sorrow-filled response. "Just trust me, Kevin. Jack and I are here to get all of you out before Umbrella moves you. So--"**

**"No."**

**Leon looked at the tall man with the severe features with surprise. "But they're planning on taking you to one of their European research facilities. We have to get you out of here before that happens."**

**"I don't know you or your partner," David told him flatly. "I want to know who you're working for, and how the hell you got in here--now."**

**"You're kidding, right?" At the stranger's forbidding look, Leon explained, "This is a covert operation, Mr. King. We don't have a lot of time. I'll fill you in once we've reached the rendezvous point, but we really need to get out of here ASAP. If they catch us, it's going to be a bloodbath. I'd rather avoid that, if it's all the same to you."**

**"How the hell do you know my name?" David demanded, taking an aggressive step towards him. "Who the fuck _are_ you?"**

**Leon bit off a frustrated sound. He eyed the bigger man and wondered if his police academy training was enough to enable him to subdue the former mob enforcer. He was pretty sure it wasn't, and he hadn't even begun the government's rigid combat-training program yet. But if Jack had to come looking for him, David King would probably end up with a knife in his gut for all the trouble he was causing. Krauser didn't have a lot of patience.**

**He sighed and turned to Kevin. "Is he always this stubborn, Kev?"**

**"Pretty much," Kevin chuckled. He threw the angry plumber an exasperated look. "Can we argue about this shit later, David? I really want to get the hell out of Dodge."**

**"Yo, I'm with you there," Jim said as he edged closer to the door. "Green's not my color, bro."**

**"Neither is red," David snarled angrily. "Which is all you're going to be seeing if this asshole fucks us over."**

**"David, please." Yoko set a hand over his, and David realized that he had unconsciously drawn the survival knife from his belt. "I've known Leon almost as long as I've known Kevin. He can be trusted."**

**"Damn it, Yoko. . ." David gazed down at her earnest expression, then glanced at the stranger with the too-young features. "Are you sure about him, babe?"**

**"Yes, I'm sure," she assured him softly. "Leon's one of the good guys."**

**"Yeah?" Alyssa stepped forward, studying the stranger as best as she could in the dark room. "Hey, he's cute, too. Is he as good a kisser as you are, Ryman?"**

**Kevin's normally jovial expression darkened dramatically. "Bite me, Ashcroft."**

**"Sorry, bud, but that ship's sailed," she shot right back.**

**"Ahem." George cleared his throat as politely as he could before speaking. "Perhaps, we should leave, now. I, for one, would like to avoid being turned into a human laboratory specimen."**

**"Oh, hell ya," Jim said in emphatic agreement. He turned to the newcomer with a shrug. "Just get me the hell outta here, bro. You know that the brotha's always go first, don't ya?"**

**Leon's gaze shot back and forth between the six survivors even as he nodded. "Follow me, then." **

**He was all business as he turned towards the door, drawing a handgun from the holster strapped to his right thigh. "We have to cut past the mess hall to get to the van. Krauser--my partner--should be waiting for us there with your friend. By the way, were did you guys get all of those weapons?"**

**Kevin grinned as he fell in step behind him. "George hit the armory this morning. Brought back a _lot_ of goodies."**

**"Good. You'll need them," came the simple, surprising answer.**

**"I thought this was a covert op," Kevin frowned. "Why would we need--"**

**"Umbrella," Leon stated. "You don't honestly think they're just going to let us go, do you? If we get away tonight, they'll tear apart the surrounding areas looking for us. You guys need to be prepared for that contingency."**

**"We are." David eyed the man with the too-young face and shook his head. _This_ was who the government had sent to free them? The kid couldn't be much older than eighteen, and he obviously lacked experience. Who the hell had been stupid enough to send him on a suicide mission like this?**

**"Good." The former R.P.D. rookie grasped the doorknob with his free hand, oblivious to the other man's less than complimentary thoughts, and pulled the door open. He stepped carefully over the two unconscious guards, gesturing for them to do the same.**

**"Don't you think we should hide them or something?" Kevin asked in a whisper.**

**"Why? They're not dead, Kevin," Leon returned with exasperation. "I only knocked them out. They'll wake up in a couple of hours. That's more than enough time for us to get away."**

**"Jesus," David muttered under his breath. Aloud, he said, "What about the guard patrols? Aren't you worried about them finding these guys?"**

**"They won't," the young man said confidently. "Krauser already took care of it." **

**"It doesn't take long to recover from a knock on the head," he hissed in return. "If any of them wake up before we escape, we're screwed."**

**Leon was shaking his tawny head as he crouched against the mess hall. "They won't be waking up," he said, his voice quiet as he met the plumber's angry gaze. "Jack's a Seal. He takes his work a little too seriously sometimes."**

**Kevin winced as he knelt beside him. "How the hell did you end up partnered with someone like that, kid?"**

**"It's a long story, Kev. One I'd rather not tell right now." Leon looked away, forcing thoughts of Raccoon City from his mind. He had enough on his plate right now without thinking about _that._ "Keep your heads down and follow me. If you're spotted, don't think twice about hiding. I'll take care of it."**

**"Hey, we're not helpless," Alyssa protested. "We survived Raccoon, remember?"**

**Leon frowned at the attractive reporter. "If it comes to a gunfight, you don't want to be seen killing American soldiers. Leave that to me, so you can cover your asses later." **

**Jim hesitated as he squatted down behind Yoko, pretty sure he didn't like how this was playing out. "Are you guys sure about this?"**

**_No, _David thought silently. Aloud, he only said, "Stay--die. Go--live. Your choice, Chapman."**

**"I choose life, then."**

**Kevin rolled his eyes at that. "Don't mess this up, Jim. Keep your head down and your mouth shut. Got it?"**

**"I got it, bro. Just don't let your nephew get us all killed."**

**Kevin snorted quietly. "He's better with a gun than I am, Jim."**

**Yoko nodded in agreement. "He scored the highest in his class at the academy."**

**George's navy eyes flickered as he gazed past them all. "I just want to see Cindy, again."**

**Leon glanced back at him and nodded curtly. "You will, Dr. Hamilton." **

**David reached behind him with his free hand, his palm open. Yoko slid her hand into his, and his nerves steadied. He squeezed once and released her, smiling to himself as he felt her touch his back before withdrawing. The extra contact hadn't been necessary, but he appreciated it, as she had known he would. She was the most intuitive woman he'd ever known.**

**His body tensed as Leon and Kevin began to creep forward. They kept their heads down as they passed the windows, and he did the same. He could hear the soldiers as they ate their evening meal, talking and joking, unaware of what was truly happening around them. He gripped the Magnum in his hand tightly, hoping that he wouldn't be forced to use it tonight. He didn't want to kill these men who were only following orders. They weren't responsible for what their commander was doing. Unfortunately for them, his sympathy ended where his own freedom began. **

**He and Kevin had agreed earlier do their best to disable their captors without hurting them, but he knew that there would more be casualties. Especially, if Leon's partner was as aggressive as he'd intimated. Like Kevin, he wondered how the only other survivor of the Raccoon Police Department had ended up on a covert military operation with a bloodthirsty Navy Seal only a week after escaping Raccoon City. **

**Not that he was going to bitch, David thought with a rare flash of humor. At least, they had a little help in this, questionable though it might be. He only hoped that the government didn't pull the same shit that the Army had, or they'd be in a hellova lot of trouble.**

**They cleared the mess hall and Leon held one fisted hand up in the air. Kevin halted immediately, and the rest of the group followed suit. David watched as the younger man crept into the open alone, his handgun sweeping the area before him. When he was satisfied that it was safe, he made a sharp beckoning motion, silently telling them to follow. He led them to the western side of the compound, where a carefully created hole in the fence showed how they had gained entry. **

**Leon shifted to one side and motioned them through, his gaze not on them, but on the compound behind them, as he guarded their backs. He waited until they were all on the other side to join them, taking the lead once more, as he led them deep into the surrounding countryside. He kept glancing over his shoulder, obviously expecting resistance, yet none appeared. **

**Apparently, they'd gotten lucky this time, David thought facetiously. It was about fucking time, too. After all the shit they'd gone through, it was about time something went their way. He just wished that Mark were here to share this with them. **

**He sighed soundlessly as sorrow squeezed his heart. He missed the wily old man terribly. God knew, he was one of the few people who had ever looked beyond the aloof exterior he'd shown to the world and seen the man beneath. In Mark's own words, he'd taking a shining to him, and the security guard was the closest thing David had ever had to a father. In short, he missed him.**

**A vehicle appeared in the distance, all but lost in the darkness surrounding them. A figure stirred before it, the pale shape of a man's face all that was distinguishable from this distance. David narrowed his eyes in an attempt to focus on the man's features, then gave up with an exclamation of disgust. While he had decent night-vision, his sight wasn't _that_ good.**

**"That's your partner?" Kevin was asking from his place ahead of them.**

**"Yeah, that's Jack," Leon answered, a combination of admiration and unease lacing his words. "He's a tough son of a bitch, Kev. I'm learning a lot from him. Just do me a favor and don't piss him off, alright? He doesn't have much of a sense of humor."**

**"That I guessed just from looking at him," Kevin responded drolly, adding, "I'll be as nice as I can, kid. Just promise me that later you'll tell me how you ended up partnered with a guy like him. Okay?"**

**Leon laughed a little, but the sound lacked humor. "Sure thing, Kev. Sure thing."**

**Kevin glanced at the younger man, concerned by his reaction, but didn't comment. He'd wait until they weren't within earshot of the man before asking the kid to spill his guts. He glanced over his shoulder, his gaze landing on Yoko. "Are you all right, sweetheart?"**

**She smiled unconvincingly, unable to hide her apprehension. "I'm fine, Kevin."**

**He only nodded and threw her wink, his gaze colliding with David's as he did so. The other man shot him an exasperated look but didn't comment, and Kevin only grinned in response. Yeah, losing her to David hurt like a bitch, but at least she'd be happy with him, and he knew that the taciturn plumber would take care of her. Like him, David King protected his own.**

**As they approached the dark-colored van, the muscle-bound soldier guarding it lifted his head. "You're late," he said in lieu of greeting.**

**"I know." Leon resisted the urge to look back at King, who's distrust had caused the small--but significant--delay. Krauser was big on punctuality. "You've got Miss Lennox?"**

**Jack Krauser's scarred face creased in a typical sneer as he jerked his head towards the back of the vehicle. He wasn't too fond of women, or anyone else, for that matter. Friendly, Krauser wasn't.**

**"Everybody in," he ordered, not waiting to see if they did so as he climbed behind the wheel. If they wanted to escape, they'd do as they were told. If they didn't, fuck 'em. He was only doing this for the kid, anyway.**

**Leon hurried to do as he'd been told, not wanting to anger his partner further. Kevin frowned at the atypical behavior before opening the rear door. A smile replaced the frown as he saw Cindy lying on the floor of the van, a collapsed cot beneath her. As callous as Leon's new partner was, he'd been kind enough to make sure Cindy would be at least partially comfortable during the ride. Maybe, he wasn't as big a prick as he seemed.**

**"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted as he climbed aboard. "Are ready for the big escape?"**

**"You all made it!" she exclaimed, her azure eyes filling with tears as she watched the other survivors climb in. "George!"**

**George didn't respond as he dropped to his knees beside her. He merely reached out and gathered her close, holding her as tightly as he dared. He ignored the others as they settled in around him, knowing that he had nothing to fear with them at his back. He heard the door as it was closed, felt the van lurch as they began to move, and he finally allowed himself to believe that they would make it. Even if they had to fight Umbrella forces to get to safety, they would be all right, because they were all _together_.**

**David settled against the opposite side of the van, chastising himself even as he watched George and Cindy embrace. He kept his expression shuttered, not wanting to hurt Yoko, but unable to make himself look away. Cindy looked a hellova lot better than she had just the day before. Her blond hair had been cleaned and brushed, falling around her angelic features in soft silver-gold cloud. Her sky-blue eyes were bright and alert, her fever apparently gone. She was obviously okay, and it was equally obvious that she only had eyes for George Hamilton.**

**He caught Kevin watching him, a warning look in his dark blue eyes, and finally found the strength to tear his gaze away from the happy couple. He glanced to his left, where Yoko sat with her arms around her upraised knees, and mentally kicked himself in the ass. He'd made his choice, damn it. There was no reason for her to be sitting there, looking alone and lost and hurt, while he mooned over another woman. _She_ was his woman, not Cindy. He'd better fucking remember that, or he was going to lose her, just as Kevin had predicted.**

**_No._ Everything in him rebelled at the thought, and he took action to prevent it. He shifted until he was beside her, his body brushing against hers, and drew her into his arms. She resisted for a few moments before sighing and leaning into him. She didn't return the embrace, and he fought a sense of panic. He couldn't lose her. He _wouldn't_ lose her. **

**David hugged her to him, dipping his head so that he only she would hear his words. "I'm sorry," he murmured with urgency. "It won't happen, again. I promise."**

**Yoko only shook her head and burrowed closer, unable to respond as she dealt with her disappointment. She'd known that he was still in love with Cindy. She just hadn't expected to be reminded of it so blatantly. David whispered her name sternly, a demand buried in that too-quiet tone, and she sighed again as she lifted her head.**

**He gaze bored into hers, his silvery blue-gray eyes full of determination, and she couldn't prevent a brief smile. That steely resolve had gotten him--and all of _them_--out of Raccoon City alive. And now, he turned all of that formidable intensity on _her._ "I'm okay," she assured him softly.**

**He grunted, unconvinced. "You have every right to be pissed, Yoko."**

**She shook her head negatively and looked away. "I'm not angry with you, David."**

**He shifted, bringing one hand up to tangle in her ebony hair. "Bullshit," he stated succinctly. **

**"No, I mean it," she told him honestly. "Believe it or not, I really do understand."**

**David scowled and fought a sudden impulse to shake her. The thing he wanted from Yoko was _understanding._ "If you're not pissed at me, then why aren't you holding me?" **

**She blinked at the petulant tone that entered his too-deep voice, then slid her arms around his waist. "Is this better?" she asked hesitantly.**

**"No." David pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her surprised gasp, and covered her lips with his. He ignored the people around them and kissed her the way he'd wanted to since the beginning. He held nothing of himself back, and satisfaction filled him as she responded in kind. Her slim body trembled against his, and he tightened his hold in an instinctive response. **

**_Mine_. The possessive thought echoed through his mind, the primitive declaration the only thing to survive the avalanche of emotion she had so unwittingly drawn from him. Whether she knew it or not, she belonged to him. He knew it on a deep, chromosomal level, felt in a way that defied explanation. Yoko Suzuki was _his_, and he would never let her go.**

**---------------------------------**

**Kevin glanced back over his shoulder for the umpteenth time, frowning as David continued to kiss Yoko. Neither were coming up for air, and he was convinced that they were both going to suffocate if they didn't knock it off. He knew that he should be jealous--and he was--but not nearly as much as he had expected. He was watching the woman he loved be passionately kissed by another man, and all he could think was that they were both going to pass out from lack of oxygen.**

**He shook his head, surprised to find himself fighting a smile. While it hurt to see them together, it somehow felt _right._ As much as he cared for Yoko, he'd known that she didn't feel the same. For the last year, she'd only had eyes for David, even though he'd never noticed. He'd sat on his favorite barstool night after night, ignoring the world around him, leaving Kevin with the task of distracting her from her unrequited fascination.**

**A job which he had thoroughly enjoyed, Kevin reminded himself. He'd never tried to pressure Yoko into a physical relationship. God knew, he got enough action even when she _with_ him. She hadn't been ready, and he'd been content to wait, even as a part of him had acknowledged that she might never be. She hadn't returned his feelings then, and she definitely didn't now, but he thought he'd be able to live with it. If he couldn't have her, David was the next best thing.**

**And wasn't _that_ a screwed-up thought. Kevin grinned to himself and shook his head. Sad but true. He'd rather see her with someone he liked, someone he admired, than with some random guy who might not treat her well. He knew that David would, and that was the deciding factor. Hell, he might even find her kids calling him Uncle Kevin--someday.**

**Not that he was ready for that, Kevin told himself hastily. Far from it. Still, he could see it happening, especially if this long, drawn-out kiss was any indication. He cast a glance at Alyssa, who rolled her eyes and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. He smiled wickedly and patted his lap, and she flipped him the finger. An invitation for later, he thought with a silent laugh. Yeah, he could deal with this, no problemo.**

**Cindy was blushing as sweet little Yoko return _David's_ kiss for all she was worth. She glanced questioningly at George, who's own face was red with embarrassment as he shrugged, then back at the couple. "When did this happen?" she asked in a whisper.**

**Jim edged closer to the end of the cot. "As soon as you guys got back," he answered in the worst stage whisper she'd ever heard. "David's been all over her ever since. Talk about weird."**

**She looked to Kevin, who shrugged and smiled crookedly. "And you're all right with this?" she asked doubtfully.**

**"Yep," he said lightly, adding, "although I agree with Jim about it being weird."**

**"I heard that, Ryman." David lifted his head, his silvery eyes narrowing on his. "Pick another adjective--now."**

**Alyssa burst out laughing as Yoko blushed and tried to hide her face in David's fall of long hair. "It's too late, kiddo. You've been busted."**

**David transferred his frown to her even as he hugged Yoko closer. "And who did I catch attacking Kevin like a starving animal?" he threw out tauntingly.**

**She scowled at that. "Don't remind me of _that_, King."**

**Cindy's eyes widened dramatically. "You and _Kevin?!"_**

**"Hell, no!" she declared with a toss of her strawberry-blond head. "A moment of temporary insanity, that's all it was."**

**"Blow me, Alyssa." Kevin waited a heartbeat before adding, "Literally."**

**"You wish, buster." Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest, her expression defiant. "You had your chance, Kev. You want one of those, hire yourself a hooker. I'm not interested."**

**Kevin snorted and sent her a sour look, and Cindy's eyes widened even more. "Oh, my," she said in a small voice. "A lot happened while I was away."**

**"And good ole' Jim still isn't gettin' none," Jim said mournfully.**

**Alyssa reached out and gave him her version of a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Jim. We'll get you a hooker, too."**

**"Gee, thanks, Alyssa." Jim rubbed his shoulder and inched away from her as he spoke. "I don't know what I'd do without your support."**

**She only laughed, too grateful that they were free to be offended. "Oh, lighten up, Chapman. Life's too short to get pissy over a little joke like that."**

**"God, can't a brutha ever catch a break?" he whined. "If _David_ can get some, why can't I?"**

**"Because you nowhere near as good-looking as I am," David rumbled, surprising them all.**

**Jim's jaw dropped in astonishment. "Hey, that was _not_ kosher!"**

**George laughed at that, unable to help himself. "I'm sure you'll come to terms with the fact--eventually."**

**"Oh, this is so not cool!"**

**Yoko lifted her head, stunned by David's words. He gazed down at her, the look in his gray-blue eyes a combination of heat and tenderness and mirth. He was enjoying this, she realized with a jolt. He didn't mind being teased about the change in their relationship. He wasn't embarrassed or offended or even angry. He seemed almost. . .happy.**

**As their friends all ribbed him about finding a sense of humor, David merely smiled and soaked it all in. _This_ was his family, he thought as his gaze swept over the other survivors. These six people, who were all so different from him, were the only family he'd ever need. And the woman in his arms was home. **

**David glanced down at Yoko, who was watching him with evident fascination, and smiled a bit smugly. "So, am I forgiven?" he questioned silkily.**

**Her kiss-reddened lips curved into a smile as she nodded. "Always," she returned simply.**

**"Thank you," he murmured before covering her lips with his once more.**

**"Oh, brother, here we go, again!"**


End file.
